Undying Love 2: Passing of a Legacy
by Tipofan4life
Summary: The continuation story (Undying Love) of the family of two of the greatest heroes in China. Po and Tigress watch as their children grow up, and the journey has only yet begun, for the Dragon Warrior's children will soon begin to change the world as their parents did before them. But is all as perfect as it seems so far? Read to find out! (cover by myself and ace-risk)
1. Po's New Student

**Hey guys! Here's the name of the story! It's the continuation of Undying Love with new adventures and yes there will still be Ti/Po. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and reviewed or favorited and followed! I appreciate it! Anyway without further a due the rest of the story! **

**A little over ten years later:**

***In The Jade Palace courtyard***

Ten years seemed to go by in what seemed like no time at all. The three cubs - Hannah, Jade, and Zhan - were now teenagers and the youngest one, Kara was only ten and a half. The young tiger quite enjoyed her life and she was becoming a good cook as well.

It was in the middle of winter again and snow was fresh on the ground as well as falling from the sky. The air was cold and crisp and when the wind blew it seemed even colder than it was. Po wore his long green shawl with white fur border draped around his shoulders, and fastened around his neck. His wife Tigress, was warming herself by the fireplace and although they hated being away from each other, Po had to teach, and Tigress had to stay warm. Po insisted.

All the students were ready to train and after they received their instructions from grand master Po, they began. Some worked in pairs doing light sparring and others worked on various equipment that was placed in the courtyard from The training hall. The four (Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey) taught separate groups kung fu, passing down their secrets as masters. Today however, was different.

There was a new student, a young, burly snow leopard, who bore a striking resemblance to Tai Lung. His name was Rongyu and he was accepted three days ago and was learning quickly and advancing to the levels of the other students. Po accepted him because of his dedication and love of kung fu and also because he showed great potential.

However, three days in Po began to see something in him and it wasn't good. While he worked on a wooden warrior, and the others on their training, Po supervised them with jade green yin-yang staff in one hand, and the other placed casually behind his back. His wife Tigress was getting concerned about this new student for she saw darkness trying to creep in him. Tigress walked up behind him in her new white and red flowered sleeveless tunic and white pants and wrapped her arms around him and purred into his back. Po was startled a bit but knew who it was, he turned around to face her and embraced her back warmly.

"Hey my beautiful kitten how are you?" Po asked more cheerfully giving the top of her head a warm kiss. His gentle, deep voice kissed her ears and warmed her heart.

Po's voice deepened and matured a little over the past ten years, but he was still the same goofy panda he always was. And Tigress was happy he didn't change his personality a bit. Po and Tigress were now middle-aged but they were still youthful and their fur didn't even fade yet. Although, Po's black fur was starting to get a few grey ticks, he didn't mind that much. The two were still deeply and passionately in love and their love never faded, but it grew as it should. Their souls and hearts were truly joined together forever that day they married, and they have lived a happy, peaceful life so far. And the two still never even fought with each other or yelled or had a single argument but if they had a disagreement, they lovingly and gently talked it out not wanting to hurt the other.

Tigress blushed and laughed softly and looked up at him. "I'm doing ok dumpling thanks for asking and you still call me 'kitten' after almost a decade?" Tigress said with a smirk and rosy cheeks. She and Po still called each other the same cute nicknames even after almost ten years of marriage. It was something they would never stop doing.

"That's awesome and of course! Because no matter how many years go by you will always be my sweet kitten! And even now you are still sooo beautiful and gorgeous to me." Po stated lovingly eyeing her from head to toe as a blush formed on his white furry cheeks. To him, she was always a sight to behold and no one could hold a candle to her beauty except their own panger kids of course.

Tigress blushed a deep scarlet as blood rushed to her cheeks. "Aww thanks, Po. And you will always be my adorable cuddly panda!" Tigress stated with a rosy smile and then gave his cheek a warm lick making him giggle and blush a little.

Tigress then locked her arm with his and affectionately rested her head on his shoulders and they both watched the burly snow leopard hit the spinning arms. Po was watching him from some distance away as well as the other students in the courtyard. Snow was falling lightly on the ground and a breeze swirled the white snow that remained on the ground.

He then did something to really give Tigress a frightening flash back; the leopard then tornado spin kicked the wooden warriors arms in a fit of rage with a roar, and tore it a part while doing so. Tigress then shuddered as she remembered Tai Lung and all the evil things he did to the valley, herself, and the four and not to mention Shifu. Po felt her shake and gave a look that asked what's wrong.

"Hey Po, are you aware that new student over there looks just like my rogue foster brother Tai Lung?" Tigress asked wondering if he saw what she did.

"Oh yeah I'm totally aware of it. There's something different about him than when he first got here. He's changed and there was a war within him and now I see darkness has crept into his once pure heart. The other students are afraid of him. Stay behind me in case anything happens ok? I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." Po told her softly and Tigress nodded in agreement. She then got behind him fully trusting him like she always did.

A few seconds later Zhan, Jade, Hannah, and little Kara came behind their mother to ask what was wrong because they heard a roar that scared them a bit Tigress explained to them to not be afraid and to stay close to her.

The leopard smirked evilly and turned to Po who held the jade green yin-yang staff in his left hand, preparing for whatever he may do. Now Rongyu was ready to reveal his true intentions of learning kung fu.

"Dragon warrior, it's time I reveal who I am." The leopard said with a cold stare as he looked at his master coldly. He then glanced over to his wife and teenage panger cubs that she had a protective embrace around.

"I am Rongyu, the brother of Tai Lung, and I came here to learn kung fu. But I've also come to take my revenge on the dragon warrior for killing my brother!..." Rongyu said angrily and Po cut him off.

"Calm down! I understand Rongyu, if you're hurt or angry but your brother Tai Lung was a monster. He needed to be stopped for he hurt the people of this valley, and nearly killed our Master Shifu." Po said calmly trying to find a way to end this peacefully.

No! No you don't understand! I had to grow up without knowing or seeing my own brother!" Rongyu stated angrily with a growl before continuing. "He used to be good you know! And I will avenge him..." The leopard said clenching his fists getting in a stance.

Po was surprised at his audacity to challenge his master. Po gently nudged Tigress to step back a little and she did.

"Don't do this, Rongyu! Don't challenge me, it will only end badly!" Po said sternly and moved his hand from behind his back.

"... by killing your family as you did mine!" Rongyu continued with a cold growl.

Po's rage burned hearing this and he glared at him. Po would do anything to protect his family and now he knew there was no turning back with his student who he took pride in and saw greatness in. But as kind as Po was, he would still try.

"You will do no such thing!" Po told him angrily as he held the staff tightly. "You can still turn back; you don't have to follow the path your brother did!"

"We'll see about that! And I doubt that..." The leopard said with a growl.

Rongyu then got down on all fours and charged right towards Po and then half way there, he lunged straight into the air to get to Po and Tigress's panger children. Po, knowing what to do, ran quickly towards him, jumped up and met him in the air and with the top of the yin-yang staff, he hit a pressure point on his neck freezing him. Po then hit five more points on his chest that glowed yellow as he hit them with his finger tips, and finally he sent a palm thrust to his chest sending him back to the ground, out cold and temporarily paralyzed. Po then gracefully landed in front of him with the staff in hand and his arm casually behind his back as he looked at his former student with sadness and pity knowing this was not his destiny.

Po's students then surrounded the leopard in their stances waiting for him to get up. Po turned to them and kindly spoke.

"It's alright students, he's won't harm anyone. Go back to your drills and then later, we'll spar!" Po said with a smile and they bowed fist-in-palm to him respectfully.

"Yes, Master Po!" They all said in unison.

Tigress at this point came up next to Po and he lovingly wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey kitten you ok? Did he scare you?" Po asked with concern in his voice looking at her and the four behind her.

Tigress smiled warmly at his concern for her and she kissed his cheek.

"No, I'm fine dumpling and so are the others! And thank you for protecting us, love." Tigress said nuzzling his shoulder affectionately.

"That's good to hear and no problem I'll always protect you and the four with my life. I don't think I could live if something bad happened to any of you." Po said lovingly as his gentle voice kissed her ears. Tigress always felt safe with Po sometimes he was overprotective of her and the other four, but that just made her love him even more.

Po then turned to Zeng and called for him. He was going to let him retire from his duties for he had worked faithfully at the Jade Palace for many years. But this time he had one last job before Po could free him.

"Zeng! Please come here, I have a job for you." Po requested kindly and the goose flew over and bowed to him.

"Yes, Master Po? What do you need it would be an honor to serve you!" Zeng said respectfully bowing.

"Please alert the rhinos in the valley that I have a new prisoner for them to take to Chor gom." Po stated and Tigress whispered something in his ear and he nodded in agreement. "And... tell them to double the guards and defenses. To put a more secure acupressure shell on him along with heavier weights to shackle to his wrists. He must not escape!" Po stated but knew the destiny he saw could not be avoided so he thought to drag it out for as long as he could.

Zeng nodded "Yes, Master Po I will at once!" And with that he flew off to the valley below to alert the rhinos.

Po then turned to Tigress and noticed she was shivering from the cold so he wrapped part of the green shawl around her and pulled her close. Tigress smiled happily as she nuzzled her head into his chest feeling somewhat warmer but she was still shivering. Tigress didn't wear anything on her feet and the snow made them extremely cold.

Po noticed this and scooped her up in his arms bride style and she happily clung to his neck. Po let the shawl cover her freezing orange feet and her body up to her neck. Tigress began to purr softly enjoying his warmth.

"Thanks, Po!" Tigress purred. "My feet were freezing!" Tigress said as she curled her white, fuzzy toes feeling them slowly warm up as the snow melted off. She then buried her face into his chest and Po chuckled warmly.

"You're quite welcome my queen and I could tell; I couldn't let my lovely beautiful wife freeze." Po said softly and Tigress's cheeks warmed up and her heart raced.

Po then carried his purring lovely wife back into the palace with the other four by the fire place where the fire was roaring and warm. The panda then gently sat her down by the fire and sat down next to her. Tigress thanked him again and she turned sideways and placed her feet into his lap where he rubbed and massaged them to further warm them up. Tigress loved it when he did this it seemed to relax her and put her in a good mood. After a few more minutes of this and then almost ten minutes of Po just holding her in his arms, talking and several sweet kisses, he had to get up and check on his students.

Po was known for his kindness and he always had extra clothes for the students to stay warm in. Po brewed some hot tea and brought it out to them along with some extra blankets for those that needed it. They all thanked him, drank their tea and Po let all of them have a break before splitting them up into groups of two to spar. After sparing was over, he congratulated them on their progress, pointed out what needed improvement, and gave them some tips on breathing to not run out of breath so easily. The small crowd of students thanked them and Po dismissed them. Everyone then went back down the thousand steps to their homes with new knowledge and skills taught from the best in China. After they all left, Po ran back inside to Tigress with the staff in hand. When he arrived, Tigress just finished pouring their panger children Hannah, Jade, Zhan, and Kara some hot tea to warm up with.

Tigress handed Po a cup which he gladly accepted and he took a sip. The tea tasted good and he kissed her cheek.

"My compliments to the brewer." Po said cheekily and Tigress just giggled.

"So how was teaching, dumpling? Did everyone learn what they were supposed to?" Tigress asked with a smirk knowing she heard him saying his catch phrases a few times.

Po chuckled heartily and grinned. "It went well, kitten! And yeah I also taught them the importance of using your own catch phrases to add to your awesomeness!" Po said dramatically and Tigress just laughed and giggled thinking he was so adorable.

"Of course you did. After all these years you haven't changed a bit... I love you so much, Po. Please... don't ever change." Tigress said amused with a smile as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much too, Tigress... and I won't!" Po said happily as he placed his paws at her waist and pulled her closer.

Po and Tigress then began to dance by the fire in an impressive display of swift yet precise moves. The two lovers were excellent dancers and quite enjoyed it and they even won first place in the valley at a festival last year. This is just one of the many ways they expressed their love for each other and it brought them closer together.

After a few minutes of this with the four teenage pangers watching, the two stopped and then went to the kitchen to make dinner. The four followed being very hungry, and after they ate their fill, everyone went to the barracks to sleep. The four climbed in bed and quickly fell asleep next to each other under the warm blankets. Po and Tigress gave each one a loving kiss making them smile in their sleep. Po and Tigress then crawled into their bed and Tigress snuggled into Po's chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur. Po pulled the extra layered blankets over them and encased them into a warm cocoon as their body heat mingled under the covers making them both drowsy instantly.

"Good night, Ti sleep good. I love you my queen with all my heart." Po said rubbing her back causing her to purr louder in his arms.

"Good night, Po you too. And I love you too my sweet panda." Tigress said with a slurr as she was getting sleepier by the second. Po was always so cuddly and soft she never had trouble sleeping with him and she's done it for over a decade.

The two then shared one last warm sweet kiss before sleep quickly overtook them.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the barracks with all danger now gone with Rongyu now in chains in Chor gom prison with the requirements that Po ordered in place. He was now unparalyzed and was secured in chains and the acupressure shell.

At Chor Gom Prison the day after Po stopped Rongyu*

The leopard woke up from being paralyzed and groaned and then he remembered all that happened the day before. His attempt to harm the dragon warrior failed miserably and Po put him down easily without breaking a sweat. Rongyu blinked a few times to clear his vision and he looked around to see stone candle lit walls and then he realized he couldn't move! He jerked a few times but to no avail as he turned to see his wrists were shackled to heavy bolders that hung off the side of the stone platform he was kneeling on. Panick set in as he desperately tried to lift the boulderd that were heavier than his brother's and he felt something on his back. It was an upgraded acupuncture turtle shell that only let him move but so much. A worried expression came over his face and he started to jerk violently trying to escape but it was no use he was in Chor Gom and escape seemed out of sight. He knew why he was put there and a look of anger came over his face as he growled. The leopard swore revenge to the dragon warrior and his family for what he did to him. He began to plan his escape as his heart began to harden more and more as he kneeled in the same spot his brother was chained many years ago. As he was grumbling angrily to himself, a young rhino stepped from behind him.

The leopard turned to him with an evil look in his eye and he growled, "Who are you!? What do you want?"

"Easy pal, You're OUR prisoner and you won't escape as easily as your brother did!" The rhino laughed heartily and the leopard just growled in his throat. "And I'm the son of the rhino who kept guard over Tai Lung. You were sent here not only for threatening the dragon warrior, his wife, and family but also for time to think and sort your heart out." The rhino said sincerely and Rongyus face dropped to a calmer expression. "You've let darkness slip into your heart and you've avoided your true destiny." He said calmly and the leopards face was deep in thought until anger came over his face again.

"Destiny? DESTINY!? DON'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT DESTINY! MINE IS TO AVENGE MY BROTHER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH WITHOUT HIM!" He shouted angrily as ge jerked his chains.

The rhino sighed and turned to leave for the elevator. "No, it isn't. And aparently you will find that out the hard way. You think I haven't lost someone? Tell me leopard, do you ever consider anyone else's pain but your own?" The rhino said getting on and the leopard relaxed and looked to the ground. "Now think and listen to your heart. Your brother wouldn't want this. Also the dragon warrior and your sister requested you be treated fairly while you're in here too so in a few hours we'll release your chains for breakfast." He said as he was zipped up on the elevator and Rongyu was baffled that the dragon warrior would be so kind to him. The leopard stood up and shouted, "My heart says he will pay for what he did! Mark my words I won't stay here forever!" He said and the rhino sighed and was soon at the top with the rest of the guards and their extra crossbows. The guards vowed to not make the same mistake with him as they did Tai Lung. It seemed all danger was gone, and peace remained in the valley of peace. At least for now...


	2. Sibling's Dispute and Sparks of Love

**Author's note:**

**And here's c****hapter 2 guys and it's all about Zhan! This will be very cute and shamelessly fluffy so prepare yourself hehe. Zhan will find the love of his life here and another OC will be a part of this story. These are going to be super long but hope y'all don't mind. The focus will be on the tipo kids mainly when Po and Tigress die hope that's ok and you still like the story. ****There will still be tipo fluff in here till then and the focus has been on po and tigress and their love story but when they pass it will go to the tipo kids but now this is how their kids find love... ****So without further a due, the rest of the story ;)...**

***The next morning at the Jade Palace* **

It was a cool frosty morning at the Jade Palace, and everyone woke up from their peaceful sleep. The air was cool and crisp with a gentle breeze. A fresh layer of snow fell the night before, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Soon the two lovers Po and Tigress woke up, shared a warm, sweet good morning kiss and then gently woke up their sleeping teenage kids. After they hugged and kissed each one and told them they loved them, which they said back happily, they waited for the morning gong to ring. Shortly after the gong rang, Po gave them their training instructions for the day and they all headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

***In the kitchen***

The four, Po and Tigress, along with Hannah, Jade, Zhan, and Kara sat down at the table and peacefully ate their warm breakfast that Po cooked. Po also passed out some hot tea which everyone seemed to enjoy and thank him for. While they ate and causually carried on conversations, Po and Tigress were discussing who would be going down to the noodle shop to help Mr. Ping. The four cubs usually took turns and they loved to help out their grandfather in the family noodle business.

"There's a winter festival later today so who should go help at the noodle shop, Ti?" Po asked gently as he held her paw while they ate.

"Hmm..." Tigress hummed thoughtfully then she smiled at her handsome husband. "Why don't you decide, hun? We are all going later aren't we?" Tigress asked softly giving his paw a squeeze while eating a cube of tofu and then turning to the noodles.

"Yes of course we are! But I can't seem to remember who's turn it was... ah, I'll figure it out." Po said with a warm smile.

Tigress gasped and blushed slightly at the sight of his smile. Just seeing it still made her feel feint even after over a decade. It seemed her love for him wouldn't fade but grow.

"You always do, hun." Tigress cooed softly and then started to eat the noodles that she still loved.

Meanwhile, the teenage cubs Hannah, Jade, Zhan, and Kara overheard their conversation about who's turn it was to help out at the noodle shop. The four began to have a small dispute on who's turn it was.

"Dad, I think it's my turn." Zhan spoke up truthfully after swallowing a dumpling.

"No, I think it's my turn!" Jade stated with a smirk. Then her sister Hannah butted in.

"No, it's not! You went last time, sis! Besides, I think it's my turn anyway." Hannah said with a cheeky grin putting her chopsticks down.

Kara just rolled her eyes but knew it was neither of theirs or even her own turn. They all loved their other grandpa, Mr. Ping and even though they rarely argued, they did have disagreements over who's turn it was to help.

"Hannah! Jade, sweetie. Don't fuss over it, let your father decide." Tigress interrupted gently and they stopped and bowed their heads sadly in shame.

"Ok, we're sorry, mama." They both said sadly.

"It's ok, just let your father choose." Tigress said lovingly with a smile to ease their guilt and then turned to Po with a smile.

The two then turned to listened to what their dad would say. Po stroked his gotee thoughtfully and suddenly, Po remembered who's turn it was and he spoke up.

"Zhan, you were right! It is your turn today; so after breakfast you may go and help your grandpa Ping!" Po said happily with a smile at his son who just grinned in response.

"Awesome!" Zhan exclaimed happily and then he turned to his siblings. "Sorry you guys, it'll be your turns next time." Zhan said softly with a cute, cheeky smile that he always had.

"It's ok, Zhan we'll see him later anyways. Have fun!" Jade said with a grin giving him a dumpling as Hannah and Kara nodded in agreement.

Zhan happily took the dumpling with an eager expression in his eyes. "Thanks sis!" Zhan said and then ate the dumpling with a grin and turned to the rest of his food and continued eating happily.

Jade simpily smiled at her brother. Then Jade and Hannah resumed their conversation with Kara about girl stuff. Tigress then turned to Po with a grin.

"I knew you'd figure it out." Tigress stated giving his paw a squeeze.

Po chuckled "Was there any doubt, sweetie?" Po asked raising a brow with a heart warming smile that Tigress loved.

"Nope." Tigress chuckled warmly and Po simply smiled and then they all continued their breakfast in peace.

After everyone finished breakfast, Hannah, Jade, and Kara hugged Zhan goodbye for the day and they went to the training hall with the four to do their normal routine. Po and Tigress gave their son a hug and a kiss, which he returned. The two also gave him a dark green scarf with a matching green winter shawl to keep warm as the breeze was starting to pick up making the air colder than it actually was. Zhan happily thanked them for the clothing and he wraped the scarf around his neck and fastened the shawl around his neck, covering his shoulders, neck, back and part of his chest.

"I love you mama and daddy, I'll be home some time after noon." Zhan said with the cute, dimpled-cheeked smile he always had.

"We love you too, Zhan and ok be safe and don't catch a cold." Tigress said cautiously as Zhan reached the doors of the hall of heros to leave.

"I'll be ok mama, don't worry." Zhan said with a grin and Tigress just smiled at her son as did Po.

They waved him goodbye as he opened the doors of the palace and stepped out from the warmth of the Jade Palace to the cold of the outside and shut the door behind him. Tigress turned to Po, feeling a few tears in her eyes.

"Our little son is growing up too fast, Po - just look at him." Tigress stated as the two remembered how much he's grown over the years.

"Yes, he definitely has my sweet Ti. Remember the time when he was younger and he used to chase Jade's tail?" Po asked with a chuckled and Tigress laughed as her heart was warmed at the memory.

"How could I forget?" Tigress asked with a chuckle. "Jade was so scared." Tigress said as they both laughed and remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_Zhan was a curious cub when he was younger and he was a natural hunter so that led him to chasing his sister Jade's tail. Although Zhan didn't have a tail, he was curious of Jade's and she didn't like this one bit. Tigress remembered hearing Jade's footsteps fast approaching, and the scared look on her face with Zhan on all fours in hot pursuit behind her. Jade ran into her mother Tigress's arms and hid behind her from her brother. Zhan stopped in front of them and looked sad afterwards, but the whole thing was just so cute, Tigress just laughed it off. Tigress didn't scold him, but gently told Zhan that her tail wasn't a toy, and that he shouldn't scare his sister like that. Zhan apologized to Jade and the two made up with a hug like they always did and Zhan didn't chase her tail anymore after that_ _but he still remained curious of it._

_End of Flashback_

Tigress smiled warmly at the memory and Po chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Yeah I'll never forget that hehe." Po said softly and then Tigress turned to him.

"Me neither... now let's go train, hun." Tigress said and gave his cheek a warm lick making his cheeks turn rosy.

Po nodded and the two headed off to the training hall.

Meanwhile, Zhan was outside admiring the snowy scenery as he walked through the courtyard to the thousand steps. It was a beautiful day even though the sky was grey appearing like it would snow again. Zhan hummed happily as he started down the thousand steps to the valley below to the noodle shop. About halfway down, the wind picked up again making the snow on the ground swirl around him in a very pretty way. Zhan sighed blissfully and his breathe vaporized as it hit the cold air. He then adjusted the shawl around his neck and shoulders a bit to stay warm. Soon he got the bottom of the thousand steps and came to the valley below where there was decorations and banners everywhere. It truly was a beautiful sight seeing all the decorations and the people of the valley preparing for the festival later that day.

The streets of the valley were swept clean of the snow and so were all the stores. As Zhan came into the town, the villagers greeted him warmly as they always did, happy to see the son of Po and Tigress that they all adored.

"Good morning Zhan, nice to see you as always!" A goose said warmly from his marketplace shop.

"Good morning Mr. goose, it's nice to see you too!" Zhan replied mannerly with a charming smile.

An older female pig walked by him and complimented his scarf and shawl as she walked by.

"I like the scarf and shawl! It looks good on you, Zhan - stay warm!" She complimented warmly.

"Thanks ma'am and I will!" Zhan replied with a smile as he continued down the street to the noodle shop.

About a minute later, Zhan reached the noodle shop and walked in. The shop wasn't too crowded since it was still morning. His grandpa Mr. Ping was in the kitchen chopping up veggies and mixing ingredients. Zhan happily called out to him to get his attention.

"Hi, grandpa Ping!" Zhan said as he stepped into the shop.

The goose stopped what he was doing when he heard his grandson and he waddled over to him.

"Hi, son! It's so good to see you, my boy!" The goose said cheerfully as he wrapped his wings around his medium sized waist in an embrace which he returned.

"Hi, grandpa it's good to see you too!" Zhan said with a grin and then they broke the embrace. "Do you need some help today? I'd be happy to help!"

"Oh, yes of course son!" Mr. Ping said with a chuckle. "Today will be very busy as you know we close earlier to prepare for the annual festival." The goose said happily then put an noodle shop apron around his waist.

"Ok then! I'm ready - where do I start?" Zhan asked in his usual cheerful tone of voice.

"Follow me son, and I'll show you!" Mr. Ping said and then walked over to the kitchen and Zhan followed behind.

Soon after the two got in the kitchen, Mr. Ping finished his batch of noodles. Zhan hung up his shawl in the shop but kept on the scarf. The duo started to prepare some plates and bowls for the customers. A few minutes later, customers started to come into the shop and line up at the ordering window. Mr. Ping took their orders and made the food then they sat down to wait.

Zhan then took the bowls and plates of noodles and dumplings the goose made, balanced them on his arms, then he took them out to the hungry villagers. Zhan passed them out quickly with skill and precision making sure the right dish went to the right person. When Zhan came to the last table and handed out their bowl of soup gracefully, the whole shop clapped and cheered amazed by his skills - thanks to his kung fu. Zhan bashfully bowed and then went back into the kitchen. After Zhan served a few more villagers, it seemed like no one else was coming that day.

In the kitchen, Zhan was causually leaning against a wooden post humming happily to himself, while looking out for more potential customers. Little did young Zhan know, a few minutes later he would meet the one person who would change his life forever. Zhan would begin to feel something different around her from the start and soon the two would be inseparable and it would be no accident when they met.

A few minutes later here, the girl in question walked into the shop. She was a black and white female tiger with sapphire blue eyes and a kind, gentle smile. She was around the age of fourteen. The female tiger wore a light purple sleeveless vest, and black silk pants. The female tiger was indeed very pretty and walked gracefully with her tail swishing behind her. But when Zhan saw her, he felt a weird feeling in his stomach and didn't know what it meant or what seemed so special about her but he saw something in her right away and he felt... drawn to her somehow. What was it about this girl? When Zhan looked into her bright sapphire blue eyes, he saw a light and he felt his cheeks heat up and a blush began to show through his white fur. Zhan's jae dropped open unconsciously as he felt his heart race in his chest. However, when she saw him in the kitchen, she quickly and nervously sat down at a table by herself towards the exit of the shop.

The tiger actually knew who Zhan was, for she saw him, and his siblings take down bandits near the village she used to live. The tiger just moved into the valley a few days ago, and she was extremely nervous and shy about meeting him. Truth be told, the teenage tiger is a big fan of Zhan, and even has a big crush on him. The tiger didn't expect to see him at the noodle shop that day, so she was extremely nervous about meeting Zhan in person. She had heard stories about him before she saw him but when she finally did, her crush became something else as she watched the brave, courageous, and handsome young warrior defend her village.

In the kitchen, Zhan managed to speak up to Mr. Ping who was making a fresh batch of dumplings.

"W-who... is s-she?" Zhan asked his grandpa nervously pointing over to her.

"Oh, her?"

"Yeah... that girl." he blushed.

She's one of my new regulars who came to the shop a few days ago and she just moved into the valley." Mr. Ping said putting the dumplings into the oven.

"O-oh... ok." Zhan whispered softly putting his paw to his chest as his heart beat rapidly.

Zhan couldn't quite understand what he was feeling but he did like it nevertheless. There was something special about her but he didn't know what it was just yet, so he decided to find out. The goose noticed Zhan's flustered cheeks and he chuckled to himself knowing his grandson had fallen for this female tiger.

"You like her, son?" Mr. Ping asked with a smirk folding his wings. Zhan was a bit taken back by this at first and felt his cheeks warm up more.

"I-I don't know... but what is this weird feeling when I saw her? It's like I feel drawn to her and there's something about her that just... takes my breath away." Zhan said softly as his heart raced.

"Well, to put it simpily, you're fallen for her my son." Mr. Ping stated and Zhan's eyes widened.

"Really?" Zhan asked surprised feeling his heart skip a beat. "Is this too fast to fall for someone or should I ignore this?"

"No don't ignore it, Zhan. There is such a thing as love at first sight but you must get to know her first, then see and feel in your heart if this is right." the goose said wisely and the young man nodded.

"I see." Zhan said while thinking about this and remembering what his mother would tell him about finding 'the one' for him.

"What your feeling could very well be love, and you feel drawn because you see something in her... just like your father saw something in your mother and fell in love with her." The goose said cheerfully as he remembered when Po fell in love with his now wife of over a decade, Tigress.

"...Really? I-I mean what do I do? She's like the prettiest thing I've ever seen...how can I tell her that I might be... i-in love... with her?" Zhan whispered softly as his cheeks blushed scarlet and his paws shook nervously. The goose chuckled and placed his wing on his muscle toned shoulder and spoke softly to soothe him and reassure him.

"You'll figure that out, son. For now, just go over to her and take her order for a start." Mr. Ping said with a warm smile. "The poor girl is probably shy about meeting you too." The goose stated with a grin knowing she already had feelings for him for she spoke of him quite often.

"Ok, grandpa I'll try that and really?" Zhan asked curiously and his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure, my boy she didn't even come over here to order like everyone else!" The goose said excitedly. "Now go take her order... but first, give these bowls of noodles to the tables over there." He said and Zhan nodded, balanced the bowls on his arms and one on head and then walked out of the kitchen.

Zhan finally walked out of the kitchen and when the tiger saw him, a big smile grew on her face and her eyes lit up. She was excited that she would finally meet him now but still a bit nervous. While Zhan was walking to the customers tables, he caught a glimpse of her smile and pretty eyes and unknowlingly sighed dreamily as a blush formed on his face. Now he was totally smitten. But while he swooned, Zhan wasn't watching what he was doing and he stumbled and nearly dropped the bowls he was balancing. He caught them just in time and straightened himself. The tiger girl just giggled in amusement and put her paw over her mouth to prevent from laughing.

_"Oh gods he's so adorable! Even more so than when I first saw him! The son of the dragon warrior sure is cute when he's clumsy_..." She thought to herself as she finally stopped giggling. She waved as she saw him nervously smile at her then quickly turn away.

Zhan laughed softly and nervously then walked over more gracefully to the customers tables and then set the bowls on their tables. The customers thanked him and started eating and kindly encouraged him not to fall next time. Zhan nodded and then made his way over to her table nervously trying to figure out how he would introduce himself and take her order.

The teenage female tiger gasped slightly and her head lifted happily as she saw him come towards her. Zhan walked up to the table she's sitting down at by the exit of the shop and tried to introduce himself but he's not the smooth operator he thinks he is.

"HI!" He blurts out loudly and nervously with a cracking voice.

Zhan then cringes and his cheeks blush in embarassment, then regains his composure from shaking. Zhan then clears his throat, and he tries to speak again while she giggles softly thinking his nervousness was cute.

"Welcome to Noodle's Ping shop!" Zhan said nervously stumbling over his words and then he realized what he said and tried to correct himself frantically.

"AH! I mean, Shop's noodle Ping!" Zhan exclaimed stumbling again and shook his head. "NO! I MEAN, Ping's Noodle Shop..." he said finally getting his words together again and then he got lost in her eyes as he was about to speak. The tiger was trying not to laugh at how adorable he was acting but that just made Zhan all the more nervous.

"May I take your eyes?" Zhan asked dreamily not knowing what he was saying and then he shook his head and his cheeks flushed even redder after he realized what he said. "I MEAN, you have really pretty eyes...I MEAN!...may I take your order?" Zhan said with a sigh, now finished, feeling totally humiliated as his entire face was now bright red as he looked away.

_"Well, Zhan you really made a fool out of yourself this time. Yup! And in front of someone as pretty as her!? C'mon get it together!" _Zhan thought to himself expecting for her to make fun of him but it never came.

The teenage tiger just laughed and blushed deeply at his adoration for her eyes and then she just shook her head.

"Yes! Yes, you may, Zhan!" She replied still laughing softly and he smiled hearing her cute laugh but then his face was changed into shock when he realized she already knew his name.

"Ok what will you ha- Wait! How do you know my name?" Zhan asked curiously after cutting himself off now more calmed but still a bit nervous.

"You're the son of the dragon warrior and the great Master Tigress, Zhan! I've heard of you and I'm so happy to finally meet you!" The tiger said happily and Zhan just blushed.

Zhan chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head feeling his heart race even more.

"And by the way my name is Lily, and as for my order, I would like a bowl of that secret ingredient soup, dumplings and some hot tea, please." Lily said sweetly with a smile and Zhan sighed as he got lost in her eyes and a blush burned in his cheeks.

"That's a pretty name..." Zhan said not knowing what he was saying then shook his head "I MEAN nice to meet you and s-sure coming right up!" Hearing this, Lily just blushed and giggled softly at him.

Zhan then nervously turned and almost ran back into the kitchen to Mr. Ping, who saw the whole thing. Zhan then told him her order and what happened.

"Well son, you did ok for a start, but you kept tripping yourself up." The goose pointed out while pouring the bowl of noodles and getting a seperate bowl for dumplings.

"Yeah I know it was so embarrassing... even _she_ laughed at me." Zhan stated sadly bowing his head feeling like he wouldn't have a chance with her.

"C'mon now son! I don't think she was laughing at you, as in making fun of you, she probably thought you were... cute." Mr. Ping said now filling the bowl with fresh dumplings and pouring the tea.

Zhan gasped in surprised and his face lit up again.

"You really think so?" He asked excitedly while grinning ear to ear.

"Who knows... but here, go give her what she ordered and maybe you can find out." Mr. Ping said cheerfully as he handed him the food.

Zhan nodded then carefully balanced the food on his arms and the tea in his paw.

"Ok, thanks grandpa!" Zhan said leaving the kitchen.

"You're welcome son now go to her!" The goose said pointing with his wing.

Soon after Zhan made it outside the kitchen he started to get nervous and excited again. Zhan was about ten feet from her table, when got lost in her eyes again and not paying attention to what he was doing, he tripped over his own feet thus falling and dumping the soup all over him. Lily just laughs in amusement while Zhan groans from the ground, embarrassed with noodle soup and dumplings all over him. Zhans face was bright red and he got up, wiped the noodles and dumplings off and then apologized frantically. Lily was still laughing and couldn't speak so she just motioned with her paw for him to go and try again. So Zhan goes to the kitchen and comes back only for the same thing to happen again, two more times. Zhan trips, falls, and is covered in noodles again for the third time.

Lily is just in awe of him and is laughing hard now and says, "Not the style and grace I expected from a warrior of your caliber, noodle man!"

Zhans face blushes a deep scarlet and he gets up feeling humiliated "Sorry! A-again...I'll go make you a new one...again."

"Don't drop this one." Lily says jokingly. "I wouldn't want you to completely run out of noodles before I get to try them." she winked playfully.

Zhan then wipes the noodles, dumplings and snow off him and goes back and finally he brings another dish. Just as Zhan is only a few feet from her, he ALMOST drops this one too, but Lily catches the bowls with her paws using her reflexes.

"Wow! _You're_ fast." He says stunned and impressed by her speedy reflexes.

"And _you're_ sticky." She laughs and chuckles seeing his black chest fur now matted with soup from his previous attempts. "Tell you what, why don't you join me?"

Zhan's heart skipped a beat and was surprised at what she asked as his cheeks warmed up.

"J-join you?" He stutters as his heart began to race. This was Zhan's chance to talk to her and he wasn't going to pass it down now.

"Yeah. Sit down for a bit. That way I can make sure you don't drop anything else, noodle man." Lily says teasingly with a smirk and a slight giggle still thinking the whole thing was rather adorable.

Zhan blushes and then nods.

"O-ok... sure, Lily... why not." He says softly clearing his throat and then sits down across from her at the table.

Zhan and Lily then gaze into each others eyes, bright sapphire blue, meeting ruby red, and neither spoke a word for while. Zhan started to feel more relaxed and calmed in her gaze and began to relax a little. His cheeks were still red but Lily thought it was so cute, and she wanted to tell him how she first saw him, but she was too shy.

Eventually, Lily broke the silence and started a conversation. Zhan was shaky at first, but then eventually he loosened up and started to be himself around her. Lily told him how she moved to the valley alone from another village and Zhan felt sorry for her that she was alone with no parents or anything but she did reveal she did have foster parents who took her in at a young age. Zhan also asked if she had a place to stay and she said yes, explaining how she found a small house a few blocks from the noodle shop that a kind, old goat gave her. Zhan was happy she had a place to stay, but offered the Jade Palace barracks if the house was too small. Lily gently declined unless he carried her up the thousand steps saying she didn't want to climb them unless he carried her. Zhan blushed at the idea and the two continued their conversation while she ate her food and drank her hot tea.

Zhan started to feel himself fall deeper in love with her, and he was starting to connect with her more and more. He listened to his heart and everything seemed to be telling him this was just meant to be. She too felt the same as she fell deeper for him as they got to know each other a little more while they talked. Lily laughed hysterically as Zhan told her some of his corny jokes and some funny things that he and his siblings use to do as cubs. The two were having such a good time they hardly noticed that the shop was now empty except for themselves and Mr. Ping in the kitchen.

A gently snowfall began to decend on them setting a peaceful, tranquil mood. Lily finished her food some time ago, and now they were just talking, sharing laughs and enjoying each others company. Zhan had never felt this way towards any one before, and he couldn't be happier as he smiled that cute smile he had from ear to ear, the whole time. The two then ended their conversation, stood up and gave each other a warm, sweet hug. The feeling of the other in their arms made their hearts race in their chests and then Lily happily whispered in his ear while she hugged him, and rested her head against his.

"I'm so happy to get to know you... and I really, _really_ like you, Zhan." She said rubbing her cheek against his. "The food was delicious, and I definitely want to do this again." Lily said as they hesitantly broke the embrace and looked into each others eyes.

Lily then smiled at him with a beautiful happy smile that made Zhan gasp slightly at the sight. Lily's smile was starting to drive him nuts but he was too scared to tell her that.

"Me too... and I really l-like you too, Lily..." Zhan said as his cheeks burned "...and we CAN do this again." He whispered softly as he was about to ask the big question.

Lily gave him a confused look. "But how, Zhan?" She asked knowing it wouldn't be his turn the next day to help at the shop.

"W-well... w-would you... like to... um..." he stuttered nervously at what he was about to ask.

"Like to what, Zhan?" she asked in a gentle tone, making her sapphire blue eyes sparkle.

"C-come out to the festival with me later?" Zhan managed to blurt out nervously not knowing what she would say.

Lily grinned and a blush formed on her cheeks and inwardly she was squealing. _"Oh. My. Gods! Did he seriously just ask me on a date? Maybe then I can tell him." _She thought to herself excitedly and then spoke up.

"Are you asking me on a date there, noodle man?" Lily asked putting her paws on her hips while Zhan's eyes widened and he blushed a deep scarlet.

Zhan stuttered nervusly but she playfully cut him off and laughs softly.

"Of course, Zhan! My answer is yes." Lily says giggling with a smile and punched his arm.

"Ow."

"R-really?" Zhan exclaims excitedly with a blush "Wow... thanks so much, Lily!"

She nods with that pretty smile of her's that seems to give Zhan butterflies in is stomach.

"Yes and meet me at the festival here tonight. Don't be late." Lily giggled and Zhan's face flushed as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully while stirring the ground with his feet.

"I will! And I hope I don't embarrass you at all tonight." He says sadly and Lily gives him another warm smile.

"You'll do fine Zhan! And you didn't embarrass me... and I think I'm going to enjoy being with you tonight." She says softly with a wink.

"Really!?" Zhan asks, surprised to hear her say that.

She nods and then smiles at him again. "Just try not to drop anymore soup on all over you tonight, noodle man." Lily teased with a soft laugh.

At this point, the soup that Zhan dumped on himself had frozen into his fur in little ice cycles but Lily didn't seem to mind for she still thought he was the cutest and most sweetest guy she ever met. Lily planned to confess her feelings to him that night and she was happy to have met him finally, but now it was time for both of them to leave and return later that evening for the annual winter feast festival in the valley of peace.

Zhan blushed, "I won't this time I'm sure!" He said with a cute, cheeky smile of his.

Lily giggles at his cute smile then playfully winks at him, "You're lucky you're cute. See you tonight, Zhan."

"S-see you, Lily." Zhan said as he got lost in her eyes.

Lily and Zhan embraced again and when they broke she then walked out of the shop with her tail swishing from side to side and he just stared at her dreamily with a love-smitten look on his face. Mr. Ping at this point came to his side and had a proud smile on his face.

"Well, you did it son... took you three bowls of soup all over you, but you did it and I'm so proud of you!" The goose said happily then put a wing on his shoulder.

"Yeah... thanks for helping me and sorry about the noodles grandpa... I was nervous." Zhan stated sadly then Mr. Ping chuckled and shook his head.

"Anytime, son and it's alright my boy! I understand and may I ask for a favor, Zhan?" The goose asked and Zhan felt relieved he wasn't mad at him for breaking the dishes and dumping the soup

"Sure what do you need, grandpa?" Zhan asked curiously turning towards him.

"I need help with the decorations in the shop... can you possibly come an hour or so earlier to help this old goose out?" Ping asked his grandson knowing he would want to.

"Of course grandpa! I'd love to! If my parents say yes, I'll be here an hour early and help!" Zhan said happily with a big smile.

"Knowing them I'm sure they'll say yes, my boy. Now you better head home before they start to wonder where you are." Ping said matter of factly and Zhan nodded in agreement with a smile.

Zhan then ran back into the kitchen, grabbed his green shawl and scarf, put in on around his neck, and ran back to Mr. Ping.

"Also make sure to dress sharp for your first date, my son." Ping said with a chuckle. "Impressions are important."

Zhan sighed sadly "I haven't even told her how I felt about her yet."

"Don't worry son you will get the chance tonight. Don't rush anything but for now see you in a few hours." Ping said with a warm smile then wrapped his wings around him in an embrace which he happily returned.

Zhan now sighed happily that he had a chance with the girl of his dreams and a happy smile graced his face. The two broke the embrace and Zhan smiled wider. "Good bye, grandpa see you in a few hours!" He said happily and then Zhan left the shop.

When Zhan walked out of the noodle shop snow began to fall again and he sighed happily. While walking down the streets with a big smile and red cheeks, thinking about Lily, he noticed the villagers setting up their own decorations. There were lanterns, ribbons, and banners everywhere and everyone seemed so happy as they prepared for the festival. Soon Zhan was at the base of the thousand steps and as he started up, he was smiling wider at all that happened that day at the shop. Zhan then jogged the rest of the way up the thousand steps to the palace front doors.

When Zhan reached the top, he opened the front doors and shut them behind him and began to walk through the snowy empty courtyard that was filled with various training equipment. Zhan made his way over to the hall of heros and opened the doors still smiling ear to ear and a tint of red still remained on his cheeks. When he opened the door, his parents Po and Tigress, and his three siblings came rushing into the room.

"Hi mama, dad, Jade, Hannah, and Kara - I'm home!" Zhan said happily and they all embraced him which he returned. Po and Tigress gave him a loving hug and kiss which he retuned happily and then Tigress spoke up as Viper slithered into the room and also gave Zhan a squeeze.

"We're glad your home Zhan." Tigress greeted warmly.

"Hm. You sure seem happier than usual." Tigress pointed out with a smile.

"Have a good day with grandpa Ping?"

"I did! It was awesome!" Zhan said with a bigger smile and then Tigress noticed his flushed cheeks and stiff frozen fur that he smelled like noodles.

"That's great! But what happened to your fur, son and why do you smell like noodles?" Tigress asked and Po raised a brow as he too also wanted to know what happened.

Zhan blushed redder as he rememberd what happened and why but he wouldn't tell them why just yet. "I tripped and accidentally dropped soup on myself and it froze into my fur. I'm sorry mama; I'll get cleaned up." Zhan said sadly thinking he might be in trouble.

Tigress just laughed softly and Po smiled and shook his head.

"It's ok, Zhan and please do wash up. You don't need to get a cold from this." Tigress told him lovingly as Zhan took off his shawl and scarf and gave it to Po.

"Ok I will, mama! And I won't get a cold and can I leave an hour earlier for the festival? Grandpa needs help with decorations." Zhan said still smiling.

"Hmmm..." Tigress hummed thoughtfully then she smiled at him. "Sure my sweet boy, I don't see why not." After she said this, Zhan grinned.

"Awesome thanks mama!" He said happily and then ran off to take a warm bath to get the soup out of his fur.

Zhan also planned to find some nice clothes to wear for the festival and for Lily. Po and Tigress watched their son zip off to their room obviously excited about something but he didn't say.

"He seems pretty happy doesn't he?" Po asked with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Tigress from behind warmly.

Tigress sighed softly and rested in his warm fuzzy arms and placed her paws over his. Tigress loved the random hugs she would receive from Po, and she never refused them. The warmth of his fur and tight embrace always made her feel safe, cared for, and loved. It seemed all her fears or uncertainties leave when she was in his arms; it was indescribable. On top of all of that, Po would always tell her about a thousand times a day that he loved her. She, of course, didn't mind but it always warmed her very soul when she heard those three words, which she would return too.

"Yeah he sure does, my panda. I wonder what happened while he was helping Mr. Ping?" Tigress questioned softly and Po kissed the crook of her neck making her moan slightly.

"Who knows, Ti maybe we'll find out later." Po whispered soft and his gentle calm voice kissed her ears.

Tigress purred softly and felt her cheeks warm up and was about to say something then Viper spoke up.

"Did you guys see how _red _his face was?" Viper asked with a smirk "I think I know what happened!" The snake said sweetly with an evil smile.

"Yeah I noticed too." Tigress said as she relaxed deeper into Po's arms then realization came to both of them and their eyes widened.

Now their son was really growing up and they felt sad to see him grow up so fast. Yet at the same time they were happy. Where did the years go? Po and Tigress loved and cherished their son as well as the other three cubs they had but it seemed like time went by quicker than they wished. The two lovers had the family they always wanted and couldn't be any happier.

"Yes, I did see that; it makes sense now!" Jade said with a mischievous grin as realization came to her too.

"I think Zhan's in looove!" Kara pointed out teasingly and her sisters joined in. Tigress just sighed and knew what they were going to say.

Hannah and Jade both giggled in response and agreed.

"...and that means...?" Hannah said as the three got excited. "Only one thing!" Jade squealed.

The three sisters grabbed paws, and spun around in circles and sang out,

"Zhan's got a girlfriend! Zhan's got a girlfriend! Zhan's got a girlfriend!" They sang teasingly, giggling and laughing while Viper just chuckled.

Tigress quickly and gently shushed them so Zhan wouldn't hear them.

"Shhh! Don't let him hear you; you'll embarrass him." Tigress said gently but firmly and the three stopped. "Please don't tease him, this is a good thing for Zhan, ok?" Tigress said with a proud smile and the three understood and were then ashamed for teasing him.

"You're right we're sorry, mama." The three said sadly and felt bad about teasing their brother for finding love for they too dreamed about finding it.

"Ugh, it's alright. We'll all find out later on if he has one or not, ok?" Tigress said softly with a smile to ease their guilt.

"Okay mama!" They said happily.

"Now you two may go play with Kara after you change clothes, ok?" Tigress said with a smile to Jade and Hannah and Kara's eyes lit up for she loved to play various games with her sisters.

"Yes, mama we will." The two said and with that they left and ran to their room to get their change of clothes.

Viper slithered off to her room to try some new makeup and Kara ran to the kitchen for a snack. Meanwhile, Po wrapped up Tigress again in his arms from behind and she smiled warmly and began to purr softly as he held her tight.

Po loved her purrs and they always seemed to relax him or ignite his passion and love for her. Po chuckled softly and sent kisses down her neck again making her moan slightly.

"Mmmm Po." She moaned in pleasure and stroked his cheek as he kissed her neck from behind. "I love you." Po said as he kissed her neck. A smile came to her face as she heard those three words that meant so much to her, she never got tired of hearing them. As his gentle voice kissed her ears, and his warm embrace made her feel warm and safe she turned to face him with a loving smile.

"I love you too, Po. And I always and forever will." Tigress purred and then he smiled that heart warming smile that he always had. Tigress felt her cheeks heat up, and butterflies in her stomach at the sight. Tigress then kissed him passionately on the lips, which he returned, as they both blushed and moaned into each others mouths, and couldn't get enough of the taste of the others lips. Their kiss was deep and neither wanted to stop but they had to before it went too far. Their lungs demanded air so they hesitantly broke the kiss breathing heavily with rosy cheeks.

Tigress caught her breath as she lovingly gazed into his jade green eyes.

"Wow, Po you're a good kisser as always." Tigress said breathlessly and Po just nodded and pecked her cheek. Their kisses got stronger and deeper over the years and a passionate fire would burn within them when their lips met.

"Do you think our son really found the one?" Tigress asked with a warm smile as they held paws.

"He might have! We'll find out later and then know for sure, ok?" Po whispered softly and his gentle deep voice kissed her ears.

Tigress squeezed his paws and nodded and then after that, Po wrapped his arm around her and the two walked down to the kitchen to get some lunch. Later, Po and Tigress added for firewood to the palace fireplace. Po then sat down in front of the warm fire, cradling his wife Tigress in his arms peacefully as they just enjoyed every second of their company. Po held her tight in his arms and she relaxed deeper into his warm chest purring softly and soon, Tigress fell asleep blissfully. Po kissed her forehead and smiled at her lovingly, stroking her cheek making her smile wider, while she napped peacefully in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

**That's it for chapter 18! I'm so sorry! But I had to split this story into two chapters as much as I didn't want to I had to cause it was over 13k words and I might of bored you guys. The next chapter will complete Zhan and Lily's story and it wi also be super fluffy too! I hope you did like it and I would like to give a special thanks and a mention to two of my writer friends: we-steer-the-ship, one of my best friends on tumblr, for giving me the cute, genius ideas and taking the time to write them out for this story. I appreciate you more than you know really cured the writers block I was having and gave some inspiration. And Netflix Original or diana-prince14, another one of my best friends on tumblr, for giving me some of her own cute ideas for scenes in this story which you will see very soon. Thanks for reading guys plz be nice in the reviews it takes a long time to write this and the thought that goes into it can be a lot and the same for other writers as well. Plz be kind to fellow writers and leave a positive review in their story :)**

**Again thanks for reading and reviewing keep writing and being inspired!**

**Peace out!**

**\- Tipofan4life **


	3. The Festival and Dancing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys here's chapter 19 (the continuation of the last chapter; it was so long I had to split it up or risk boring you guys lol). Anyway, special thanks to my good friend we-steer-the-ship on tumblr for helping me and giving me most of these cute ideas for Zhan and Lily's story. Also, Netflix Original, my other friend for giving me a few ideas! I'm sorry this is so long but I had to get the details in here. This has taken a lot of thought and it seems fitting that the Ti/Po kids should have a few chapters dedicated to their love stories (but not very many will be though). Here's the rest of the story ;)...**

About six hours later, it was time for Zhan to leave for the festival; he was cleaned up and dressed in extravagant formal attire. He wore a silver sleeveless vest and black pants with a red band sash around his waist – he even added a red flower to the right front side of the vest. The clean, sharp look was all part of his plan to dress nice for Lily. The thought of her made his heart race and a big smile to form on his face; he simply had to look perfect for her. After his parents gave him a loving hug and kiss, which he returned of course, he left the Jade Palace with his warm shawl and scarf around his neck and started down the thousand steps.

Before long, Zhan was at the bottom of the thousand steps. As he walked through the valley, he was in awe of the lanterns, lights, banners, and other decorations that the villagers had put up for the festival; it truly was a beautiful sight. Working his way further into town, he began to notice that people were complimenting him on his clothes and shiny fur; Zhan just blushed and thanked them as he kept walking towards the noodle shop.

Zhan soon arrived in the noodle shop and he was happily greeted by his grandpa Mr. Ping, with a feathery hug, which he returned.

"Hi, son! It's good to see you here early!" the goose said happily and broke the embrace.

"We have many decorations to put up around the shop and-" Mr. Ping said enthusiastically, then cut himself off when he stood back, and noticed his grandson's clothes.

"Wow! You certainly dressed sharp for Lily, didn't you?" The goose said with a smile.

Zhan nodded and rubbed the back of his head as a blush came to his cheeks; it was if the old goose could read his mind.

"Yeah, I did." Zhan said shyly. "I want to impress her and hopefully not make a fool out of myself."

"Zhan, I think she's already impressed by you; you didn't make a fool out of yourself my boy, you were just nervous. I'm sure you will do just fine!" Ping said in his usual excited tone, and Zhan blushed and nodded in response.

"Ok, thanks grandpa!" Zhan said happily, but still feeling an inward nervousness.

"No problem son! Now come over here, and I'll show you where I want these decorations and lanterns." The goose said as he led him over to a box on one table and then pointed to where he wanted them.

Mr. Ping left Zhan to his work and waddled off to the kitchen to prepare food for later. Meanwhile, Zhan worked diligently, precisely putting each decoration in the proper place; he hung lanterns, ribbons, and banners all over the shop. While Zhan was working, all of a sudden, he heard a soft and sweet familiar voice behind him. It was Lily, and Zhan jumped a bit, startled.

"Hi, Zhan." Lily said sweetly from behind him, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ahh! H-hi, Lily! It's good to see you came early..." Zhan said happily as he turned around to face her.

When Zhan saw her, he returned her blush with a deep scarlet one of his own, and was amazed at how pretty she looked. Lily wore a blue long-sleeved dress-like tunic with flower designs and a gold border along the edges; she completed the look with a pair of light blue silk pants and a white band around her waist. Zhan felt his cheeks heat up and heart race as he admired her while she spun around for him.

"And WOW! Y-you l-look amazing and so pretty, Lily! And... beautiful if I may add." Zhan complemented dreamily, in awe of the feline beauty before his eyes. Lily just giggled softly, and her white and black cheeks began to turn a darker shade of pink.

"Thanks, Zhan!" Lily said with a rosy smile and then looked at him all over. "And I must say, you look very dashing yourself there, noodle man." Lily replied, to which Zhan blushed and laughed softly, straightening his shawl.

"Thanks so much, Lily!" Zhan said, still feeling nervous and hoping he wouldn't mess things up tonight. "I hoped you would like it."

Lily nodded and giggled, and failed to suppress a purr as she admired the sight of him. "So, you need any help, Zhan?" she asked, gazing into the crimson sea of his ruby red eyes. Zhan felt his heart race and cheeks warm up as he returned the favor, staring longingly into her piercing sapphire blue eyes.

"Y-yeah s-sure." he stuttered nervously, having momentarily forgot about her question, and pointed her towards the box of decorations.

The two begin hanging up the rest of the decorations, and soon the whole shop was complete; Mr. Ping was overjoyed and thanked them extensively. The two walked out of the noodle shop with arms locked together and made their way even deeper into the village.

Zhan and Lily had now been wandering around the festival for some time, hearing the music, seeing the decorations, watching street performers, trying the various foods, and other festivities. The whole time they were talking to each other, and Lily recounted how she saw Zhan fight off bandits at her village with the bo staff he had received for his birthday.

This said staff was made of ironwood and was given to Zhan as a present for his birthday a few weeks ago. It was given to him by his mother, Tigress, and it had many intricate designs along its shaft. Zhan's name was carved into the middle, along with a massage beside it that read:

_For you, my beloved son, you always make us so proud. Always remember who you are - if you believe in yourself, there is nothing you can't accomplish._

_With love always,_

_-Your mama, Tigress and daddy, Po._

The staff truly was a thing of beauty, and Zhan loved it. He had thanked his parents for it graciously, and they shared a loving hug and afterwards, before he immediately began to twirl it around getting the feel for it; the staff wasn't too heavy, but the wood certainly lived up to its name.

Now Zhan was rather spoiled, for Tigress would give him a lot; even though his siblings would sometimes get jealous, they wouldn't stay that way, because Zhan would always share everything he had with them. He was definitely spoiled, but was no brat, but a mamas boy instead. If Zhan wanted to be with Tigress, she would welcome him with open arms followed by hugs and kisses; then she would sit him on her lap and just talk to him, telling him stories of how she and Po fell in love, got together, and later married. She would also give him her wisdom, telling him that one day he would know in his heart when he found the right one. Zhan dreamed of finding the one girl who he would love forever with all of his heart, and his mother had always assured him he would.

When Zhan was swinging the staff in the village, he was surprised he didn't see Lily, but was flattered nonetheless as she complemented his skills and bravery in combat. Lily did quiet enjoy watching him fight for he had a unique way of doing it. They continued on talking until they reached a clearing in the center of the village square, where Lily tugged on Zhan's arm and led him to the decorative fountain.

They both sat on the fountain's edge together, and Lily reclined back into Zhan's chest peacefully. Zhan was surprised at first, but happily accepted. Between the green shawl and his arms around her, he kept her warm; and he didn't mind the amazing feeling of holding her in his arms. Lily eventually broke the peaceful silence and asked, "Got any coins, Zhan?"

"Coins? Oh, uh, yeah." Zhan answered, digging around in his red waistband for a second, and fishing out two; he offered them out to her in his paw.

Snatching one excitedly, Lily grinned as she balanced the coin on her thumb.

"Alright. Make a wish, Lily." Zhan said softly. He glanced over to see she was smiling at him sweetly, and he felt butterflies begin to dance in his stomach.

Zhan watched intently as she closed her eyes and muttered her wish under her breath to where he couldn't hear. Without warning, her sapphire blue eyes suddenly popped open, and she flicked the coin into the fountain. She turned to him, nodding, "Your turn, Zhan."

With a bit of a chuckle, he fidgeted the coin between his fingers nervously for a moment, thinking. His mind raced, trying to think of something but coming up empty. He really already had all he could ever want or ask for, and now he found the one thing he was missing in his life - the thing to make him truly complete... love! "You know...I can't think of what to wish for." he sighed, and then something came to him all of the sudden.

"What?" the female feline scoffed. "Come on, there's gotta be something."

Zhan's lips slowly curled into a smile as his eyes lifted up to meet her gaze._"Oh those piercing blue eyes, so deep, so intoxicating. I have to tell her... and soon!" _he thought to himself; he couldn't look away. He slowly put the coin back into his waistband, and said with a blush, "It already came true, Lily."

Lily's face quickly turned red, knowing exactly what he was saying, "My, you ARE romantic, aren't you?"

"It's true, though." he assured as they both sat back down next to each other. "Being here with you, Lily, is all I've ever wanted." Zhan whispered softly, trying to hide a blush but to no avail. "Ever since I met you."

A bit speechless at his words, she gathered her nerve and replied, "Honestly, I feel the same, Zhan." she said as she was thinking of a way to tell him how she really feels without it being too sudden. But she couldn't hide her feelings from him forever.

"Then what did YOU wish for?" Zhan asked, more curious than ever.

Lily shrugged playfully, "If I tell you, it won't come true." she teased.

Zhan laughed softly, "Superstitious, are we?" he said with a cheeky cute smile. Lily giggled at this and felt her cheeks heat up at the sight.

Lily then leaned closer and gently placed her paw on top of his, whispering sweetly, "I've waited a long time for a moment like this with you, and only you. I don't want to run the risk of ruining it."

Zhan blushed and leaned in closer as well, closing the gap between them even further. "There is nothing on this earth that could ever ruin a perfect moment like this with someone like you." he said softly as he felt his heart race even more.

Her grip on his paw tightened, "Well, looks like my wish came true after all."

"Did it now?" Zhan asked, surprised. She nodded.

Lily then whispered into his ear as she scooted closer, "I always knew I was meant to be here at your side. Together, we can change the world."

"My world is _you_, Lily. I've realized this today, that you complete me more than anyone else ever has. I knew it was no accident that we met." he whispered back, feeling his cheeks burn and heart race. Now he knew he was falling for her - just like his grandpa had said.

His words were sending goosebumps down her neck and a shiver of excitement down her spine. Now unable to contain herself at what he said, Lily threw her arms around his neck and brought him in closer for a tender embrace. Zhan returned the hug, and her paws caressed the back of his neck as his arms draped around her waist; nestling her face in the crook of his neck, she breathed in his unique scent that drives her wild, giggling when she can still detect a hint of noodles in his soft fur.

"Here in your arms, Zhan, I feel more complete than I ever have before." Lily said with a purr in her throat. "I believe that this moment holds the very meaning of our lives - and I don't want to pass up this chance. I want to see where this road leads us." she finished, softly feeling her heart flutter.

"Me too LiIy." Zhan replied, also purring a bit and hugging her closely. "Me too."

"Which is why I must tell you something I should have much earlier." Lily said shyly as she prepared to tell him how she really felt; both of them could barely hold in how they felt anymore.

"What's that, Lily?" Zhan answered nervously, as he too was about to tell her how she made him feel.

Zhan wanted to tell her how he was truly falling for her, and how those eyes pierce his very soul and how her smile does something to him that he can't quite explain; he had to tell her how much she meant to him. Zhan could barely hold it in any longer, and the usual battle hardened warrior found himself too shy to speak.

"Zhan, I do hope this doesn't come off as... too sudden. But I really shouldn't keep this from you anymore..." She said with a somewhat sad face.

Zhan took one of her paws in his seeing this. "I'm sure it won't - you can tell me anything." he assured her gently. "Tell me... what's bothering you?"

Lily's smiled softly and began, "It's just that... ever since I saw you fight off those bandits in my village a while back, I've been a fan of you and even more than that..." Lily said calmly while Zhan listened closely, letting her speak her heart. "... I saw a hero. You really got my attention that day when I saw your skills in combat, your courage, and your kindness to the people of the village. You did so much for them even after deafeating the bandits."

Zhan smiled, "I'm just helping people ya know? It's just the right thing-"

"No, it's more than that, Zhan." she interrupted as her voice became desperate. "From what I saw, you were also a really sweet guy and I knew I had to meet you when I moved into the valley. What I'm trying to say is... I... like you Zhan... I really do!" she exclaimed as her smiled widened and water formed in her eyes. "And ever since that day, Zhan... I can't seem to get you out of my mind! You're all I think about!" she said lovingly holding both of his paws tightly. "Since that day you have become my world but there's something else... I think... I've ... fallen for you." Lily finished, trembling a little that she finally said what she felt like she always wanted to. She looked away in fear of his response at this.

Zhan's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard. He took a few moments to process this before a smile formed on his face. Lily felt something towards him too and he was screaming in the inside happily.

_"Is there any possible way you could feel the same way for someone like me? No way. you probably already have someone spec-" _Lily thought in her head sorrowfully but he interrupted her thoughts surprising her.

"R-really?" Zhan managed to blurt out in surprise. Lily nodded shyly and looked away, but Zhan giggled excitedly and surprised her with another warm embrace. Lily was surprised, but hugged him back, causing him to purr happily. Before she could even ask if he felt the same way, Zhan had pressed the side of his muzzle into her neck a little and answered.

"I feel the same way about you, Lily." Zhan exclaimed, still purring a bit, and eliciting Lily's heavenly smile. "I really do!"

For Lily, hearing Zhan's purr and feeling the vibrations against her chest made her happier than she could ever remember being before. Stroking his back, she returned her own, more feminine purr. Zhan hesitantly broke the tender embrace and looked into her eyes, and began to outpour his deepest feelings for her.

"From the moment I first saw you... I too fell for you as well" he placed his paw over his heart briefly. "I knew what my destiny was, where fate was leading me - all this time it was you. It was you, Lily! And I know in my heart that what I'm starting to feel for you... in my heart... will never go away." Zhan said softly, watching Lily listen contently.

"And Lily, you mean more to me than anything in this world and I've realized that today. When I saw you, there was something about you that drew me to you..." Zhan whispered with love in his voice and a blush growing redder on his white cheeks. He spoke deeply from his heart and she could feel it.

Lily too was now blushing even deeper, her cheeks going from pink to a deep scarlet as she felt her heart race; at this point, nothing could ever hope to ruin this moment. Zhan then took her paws into his warm fuzzy ones, making her blush even deeper and giggle softly as he continued.

"...It was your eyes. From the first moment I saw them, I swear I could see the future! Like a lantern guiding me through the darkness, your gaze beckoned me. I saw your light and all I wanted to do was run towards the flame." Zhan said, finishing his confession; Lily couldn't have been happier, hearing what he said and knowing he had felt the same way.

Lily then giggled and gave his warm paws a squeeze, "Wow, Zhan... I don't know what to say... I'm happy you do feel that way towards me." she said happily. "And it only took you dropping three bowls of soup to get to that flame."

Zhan laughed softly and jokingly replied, "Well, my heart knew where to go but my feet got a little confused."

_"You goofball..." _Lily thought and laughed - embraced him again, which he returned, happily purring into her neck.

"They sure did, Zhan! They sure did..." At this point, Lily wanted to show him how much he really meant to her. She wanted to kiss him, but she decided to wait for the perfect moment as did he.

The two then broke the hug a few moments later, very happy that they had finally confessed their feelings for each other. Zhan and Lily then noticed the sun was about to set, so they began to walk back to the noodle shop from the fountain, arms locked and hearts warmed at what just happened between them.

When the new couple reached the noodle shop, they walked in and noticed everyone was already there waiting for them. The sketch artist was there too capturing embarrassing or random moments on his canvas. Po and Tigress were there at the table, along Zhan's three siblings; Master Croc and Master Ox along with a few more well-known masters were also there. Zhan's sisters looked at the two in awe, and when they saw how pretty Lily was, they all felt bad about teasing him; this was especially true for Jade.

For when they were cubs it was Zhan that would help her through her grief over losing Shifu. She would wake up in the middle of the night and go to the peach tree just to cry and sob, but Zhan would find her and always hug her until she calmed down. He let her cry all she needed to into his shoulder while he told her it was going to be alright as he rubbed her back. She never forgot this and loved her brother even more for this. Afterwards he would always carry her back to the palace for she would eventually fall asleep.

Po and Tigress smiled proudly, and knew Lily was the one Zhan loved just by the happy looks on their rosy faces and how they clung to each other.

As the two walked in, Mr. Ping noticed from the kitchen and ran out and met them half way. On his way out, the goose took the last decoration that he "forgot" in his wing and ran to them, stopping just in front of them.

"Zhan and Lily dear, you came back just in time to eat with us!" Mr. Ping said, hiding the last decoration behind his back. "And Zhan... did you tell her?" the goose asked curiously with a knowing smirk.

Zhan nodded and wrapped his arm around Lily; she rested her head on his shoulder purring softly.

"I sure did grandpa! She knows how I feel and I did what you said. You were right!" Zhan confessed happily as a purr escaped his throat. Lily just blushed and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

The goose chuckled. "That great, son! I'm so proud of you, you told her at last! And thank you both for decorating the shop, I must say it looks splendid!" Ping said happily, clutching the last piece to be hung up behind his back.

"You're welcome!" they both said happily, still excited about what just happened between them.

"Now I have one last thing that needs to be hung up that I forgot..." Ping said as he showed them the mistletoe in his wing. "This!"

Zhan was surprised, and Lily's eyes lit up with excitement. This was her chance to kiss Zhan, for the two hadn't had their first kiss yet. Lily often fantasized about kissing him before she met him, but now this was her chance to do it for real.

"Now… can you both go hang it up over the entrance to the shop?" he asked with a mischievous smirk, for he didn't really forget the mistletoe; he just wanted to get Zhan and Lily to kiss under it for the first time.

"Sure, Mr. Ping we'd love to!" Lily said as Zhan took the mistletoe in his paw.

"Great! We'll eat when you get back." Mr. Ping said before waddling over to the table with everyone else.

Lily's cheeks began to turn pink, and so Zhan's, and she looked at him lovingly. The two made their way over to the concrete arched entrance of the noodle shop.

Po nudged Tigress's shoulder and she looked at him and squeezed his paw.

"They look cute together don't ya think, sweetie?" Po asked softly in a whisper, causing Tigress to chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose they do, hun. You think he'll kiss her?" Tigress asked softly in a whisper.

"I hope so, kitten. Now he's really growing up too fast." Po whispered with a grin.

"Yeah... he is." Tigress whispered proudly as she tried not to shed tears, for it was every mother's fear to see their child grow up too quickly – Tigress was no exception.

Meanwhile, Zhan and Lily were at the entrance to the shop, where Zhan handed Lily the mistletoe and smiled sweetly saying, "Why don't you hang it up Lily?"

Lily took the ornament in her paw and smiled back at him, looked up and said, "Thanks Zhan but I'm a _bit_ too short to reach the arch."

Zhan just giggled softly, thinking her shortness was adorable, and surprised her. Zhan bends down wraps her arms around her legs and lifts her straight up. Lily's face turned bright red and she gasps in excitement and surprise. She could feel his well-toned muscles on her legs and she couldn't help but giggle a little and blush even redder.

_"Oh my, he's so strong! I knew he was muscular, but goodness - his arms are tight!" _she thought to herself. As she fantasized about his muscles, Zhan spoke up breaking her out of her thoughts of him.

"You got it up there? Do I need to lift you higher, Lily?" Zhan asked sweetly, only to see Lily shake her head.

"Nah, I'm good just a sec." Lily said softly as she took the ornament and hung it up perfectly on the hook.

"Ok, it's up! Let me down... slowly." Lily said, and Zhan did just that.

As Zhan slowly released her, she slid down through his arms and stopped when her paws rested on his collar and his around her waist; the two were now at eye level and are gazing into each other's eyes awkwardly, not saying a word. They both were really close to each other now, losing themselves in the other's eyes - not wanting to let go. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests, and all eyes in the shop seem to be on them. The two slowly and hesitantly let go, and then Lily glanced up and pointed as they were now standing under the mistletoe - and she knew what that meant.

"Would you look at that, Zhan?" she said softly, pointing up.

"What?" he replied, confused, and then looked up. "Mistletoe?" he asked, then glanced to the side and saw his grandpa, sisters, and parents in the distance watching them in anticipation.

Lily then started to step closer to him, and Ping began giving Zhan hand gestures, urging him to kiss her, along with everyone else doing the same.

But before Zhan could react, Lily then grabbed the front of his vest, and yanked him into a warm, loving kiss on the lips. He felt her soft, sweet lips smash onto his own, and Zhan's face turned bright red just like hers; he was flabbergasted as his mind tried to catch up to what just happened. Lily just wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her tip toes to make the kissing easier as her lips remained on his. Zhan's shock soon waned, and his body told him what to do: he just closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Zhan's heart beat rapidly; in his head, he was screaming - he was finally kissing her! Zhan savored the kiss, and he moaned a little into her mouth and in return, she even purred into his. When they kissed, they heard everyone in the shop clapping and cheering the two lovers while Mr. Ping shed a few tears; a sentiment shared by Po and Tigress. While they kissed, the sketch artist sneakily but quickly captured their moment on the canvas.

Soon, Zhan and Lily broke the kiss for air but didn't break their hold on each other. Lily gazed lovingly into his eyes, bright sapphire blue meeting ruby red and they both chuckled softly and their cheeks blushed even deeper.

"W-wow." Zhan whispered breathlessly. "Gee, that was the best thing we've ever done tonight, Lily."

"Oh, Zhan!" Lily said as she stroked his cheeks and fluffy jawline. "I've been waiting to do this all night... and it was worth the wait." Lily whispered, still blushing as they both giggled softly.

Zhan noticed out of the corner of his eye the sketch artist finishing his canvas, and he feared the artist drew him and Lily kissing; he was correct. As he turned to him, the artist revealed the painting of them kissing for the first time under the mistletoe.

"Hey, why did you do that!?" Zhan asks, embarrassed. The artist says nothing, just smiling as he presents them with the painting.

Lily was happy he captured their first kiss, in awe of its every detail; she then giggled softly, placing a paw under Zhan's chin and turned his head to face her.

"Don't be embarrassed, my sweet Zhan – this painting is perfect. I want this to remember our first kiss forever." Lily said happily; Zhan smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're right, Lily." Zhan said, holding her waist tighter. "Sorry I got embarrassed." he said sadly, but in response she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright Zhan." she says softly assuring him she's not mad. "And… can we have another painting done of us together?" Lily asked as she stroked the back of his neck.

Zhan grinned and nodded to her. "Of course, Lily - anything for you! We'll have two made: one for each of us to keep!" Zhan said happily and then kissed her cheek, making the tiger giggle and blush.

Lily nodded, and Zhan motioned for the sketch artist to make another painting of them. He politely asked for two, one for each of them, and he agrees. The two then decided to do a cute pose so Zhan wrapped his arms around Lily and she did the same in an embrace; they look towards him and smile. The artist quickly drew the painting on both canvases and then he handed them the finished work. Zhan handed the artist two coins, to which he kindly denies, and said it's always free. The two then take their copy of the painting and admire them.

The two then started to walk to the table, but Po and Tigress stood up along with their siblings, and met them halfway. The pair were both nervous now, expecting them to be furious; but instead, they were both smiling proudly at the new couple.

"Mom, dad, this is my new girlfriend, Lily; I truly love her with all my heart - I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I hope you're not mad at me." Zhan said sadly, then dropped his head, expecting to get scolded - but it never came.

Tigress chuckled, and then her and Po got down to eye level with them; Tigress lifted her son's chin up to look at him.

"It's alright, my sweet boy." Tigress said softly and lovingly, her gentle voice reassuring him. "I'm so proud and happy for you that you have found love. I am not mad at you at all, and neither is your father." Tigress finished softly with a smile.

Zhan and Lily's faces both lit up, smiling happily, relieved that they were not mad at them.

"Really?" Zhan asked excitedly as he squeezed Lily's paw. Tigress and Po both nodded, and he sighed in relief. Not long after, Lily shyly spoke up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ping, may I have your blessings to date and to be with your son? I truly love him with all that's in me." Lily said tentatively as she looked at both of them.

"Of course, Lily! You both receive our blessings entirely." Tigress said assuredly, and Po nodded in agreement.

Overjoyed, Lily grinned as she bowed to them. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Ping!"

Tigress then returned the gesture, and spoke up again. "Just please don't hurt our Zhan, Lily." Tigress added softly but in a warning voice. "He hasn't endured much heartbreak in his life."

"Don't worry Mrs. Ping, I will never break his heart - I care about him too much to hurt him." Lily said truthfully and rested her head on his shoulder purring softly.

"Great to hear." Tigress said with a satisfied smile, and then Po spoke up, "You two do look cute together." the panda added with a proud smile; the couple just blushed.

"Now let's go eat!" Po said happily as he smelled the food Mr. Ping was just now putting on the table.

Tigress chuckled softly and shook her head. Her Po hadn't changed a bit over the years and she still thought he was rather adorable. The seven of them then walked over to the table and sat down and began to eat.

Lily sat close to Zhan holding his paw under the table, and his siblings complimented her telling her how pretty she was, saying how their brother did good finding someone as pretty as her to be with. Lily just blushed and thanked them politely as she continued eating her noodles. Lily talked to Zhan's siblings and got to know them a little better and she even met the youngest, Kara, who happy to meet her brother's girlfriend.

Now Lily and Zhan were sharing a large bowl of noodles; while Zhan was slurping up a noodle, Lily conveniently found the end and slyly stuck the end in her mouth and began to slurp up the noodle. Zhan wasn't paying attention as he slurped, moving closer to Lily's mouth with each slurp. Zhan was watching Kara on top of Master Rhino's shoulders begging for a ride and he happily took the little cub for a stroll. As Zhan was reaching the end of the noodle and Lily doing the same, he noticed where the noodle was leading to and by the time he did, Lily and Zhan's lips met for a sneaky kiss. Zhan was surprised at first, but happily kissed her back. Zhan's siblings awed at them and soon the two young lovers broke the noodle in the middle and broke the sweet kiss with a giggle. The two blushed and Zhan gave her a warm wet kiss on the cheek making her smile happily and blush again.

The two then continued eating till they were both full. By this time, it was time for the couples dance. Mr. Ping cleared a spot in the middle of his shop and had some romantic music play. Lily was excited when she heard and saw this, for she wanted to dance with Zhan. Other couples including Po and Tigress stood up to dance. Zhan's three siblings stayed behind to talk and play with the masters. Lily stood up straightened her blue tunic, and held out her paw to him.

"Will you dance with me, Zhan?" she asked with a loving smile. Zhan blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I-I don't know how to dance, Lily and I don't want to disappoint you." Zhan said sadly, but Lily just flashed him a bright loving smile that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"You won't disappoint me, Zhan! C'mon I'll teach you." Lily said sweetly, extending her paw to him again.

Zhan then smiled and took her paw. "Ok, Lily I'll do it... for you! Teach me." Hearing this, she lifted him up to his feet.

"I will, and I know you're going to do just fine!" she said assuredly, trying to calm his nervousness. Zhan nodded shyly, she let go of his paw, and the two walked over to an empty spot with the others.

"Now let me teach you how to hold and dance with a girl." she said teasingly, taking his left paw into her own.

"Now put your left paw here..." Lily said, placing his paw on her hip and Zhan followed along, despite his blushed cheeks. "And your right paw in my left..." she said softly, and he placed his paw in hers and they intertwined their fingers. "Now just move slowly to the music." she said gently, barely above a whisper, her sweet gentle voice kissing his ears. Zhan nodded, and soon Zhan and Lily slowly began to move to the music.

Zhan was nervous at first, almost tripping over his own feet, and his face was almost as red as his eyes. Zhan's heart beat rapidly in his chest, and Lily saw his nervousness, and gave his paw a loving squeeze.

"Relax, Zhan I can feel your paws shaking." she whispered softly and lovingly.

"Just look into my eyes... and move slowly." Lily said gently as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

Zhan exhaled, relaxing his body, and then he smiled lovingly as he gazed into her bright sapphire blue eyes. Lily gazed into his eyes and eventually Zhan started to get the hang of it, and he began to move her around gracefully. Lily was impressed for he was learning so quickly and after a few more minutes he began to lead well, and even twirled her around a few times.

"Now you're getting it, noodle man!" Lily whispers and Zhan just smiled happily for dancing with her was like nothing he'd ever experienced before besides kissing her.

Eventually, the music slowed down and that called for slower dancing. Zhan somehow knew what to do, and he then placed both paws at her hips and pulled her into him, so they were close together. Lily now had her arms wrapped around his neck, and they swayed from side to side gazing into each other eyes feeling their hearts race, and cheeks heat up. The two rubbed their noses together affectionately and at this point, Zhan and Lily were both lost in each other's eyes once more. Zhan whispered endless complements into her ear telling her how beautiful she looked to him, and she just blushed and felt her heart race at his words.

Lily's paws stroked the back of his neck making him shiver slightly at her touch. Lily just giggled at his reaction and then they both leaned in and shared a long warm, loving kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile, Po and Tigress were doing the same slow dance and Tigress's forehead was lovingly pressed against her husband's. Tigress tightened her grip around Po's neck and she lovingly kissed his cheek.

"This sure is nice isn't it, hun?" Tigress asked softly as she rested her chin in the crook of his neck while they danced.

"Oh yeah, it sure is, my love. And I hope our Zhan is happy with her." Po answered softly as he held her waist and felt Tigress's paws rubbing the back of his neck and back.

Tigress then removed her head from his neck and chuckled softly.

"Well hun, from what I can tell... he looks very happy." Tigress said with a smile looking over Po's shoulder to see Lily and Zhan still dancing slowly, and Po too turned to see them.

Zhan's paws seemed to hold onto her waist for dear life, and the two young lover's lips were locked in a tender, loving kiss. Po and Tigress smiled at them and then turned back to each other and continued their dance.

Tigress tightened her arms around Po's neck and rested her forehead on his, her eyes closed contently and tiredly while they danced from side to side. Po's smile widened, and he eyed her new outfit again that she picked out for the festival. Tigress wore her usual black pants, but with a golden sleeveless vest instead of silver like she usually wore to the annual festival; Po just wore his grand masters gi. Tigress looked stunning and so gorgeous to Po, and he always was impressed by her and told her so. While they danced, Po noticed Tigress was starting to appear tired and he could see her glowing, golden amber eyes start to droop and fight to stay open. Po chuckled, then softly spoke up.

"You look tired, love." Po whispered softly, and gave her forehead a sweet kiss.

Tigress smiled, and leaned her head back a bit to look at him. "I am. But I would like to finish this dance with you before we all go home, my panda." Tigress said softly as she curls and uncurls her fingers in the soft fur on back of his neck.

Po chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Sure thing, kitten! We shall indeed, but first I would like to show you some new moves." Po added dramatically with a smirk, and Tigress purred a little as his paws begin roaming her back.

"Lead the way, my dragon warrior." Tigress said softly, causing Po to grin, and the two began doing a new "move" Po came up with.

Meanwhile, Zhan and Lily broke their loving kiss for air and lovingly looked into each other's eyes while they slowly danced. Zhan affectionately rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled softly in response.

"Oh, Zhan you're so cute!" Lily said, smiling brightly and still giggling. Zhan blushed, and felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her smile.

"And thanks for dancing with me, Zhan you've made this night special to me in more ways than one. I'll never forget this as long as I live." Lily whispered lovingly with a smile as her fingers squirmed around in his thick neck fur.

"You're welcome Lily... thanks for teaching me how to dance with the most beautiful girl here!" Zhan answered, grinning. "And neither will I – Lily, you've made this day special to me as well, and I know in my heart that what we have is meant to last an eternity." Zhan said lovingly with a cute furry smile on his face.

Lily's face turned even redder, as she too smiled, and couldn't help but pinch his smiling cheeks and say, "Goodness Zhan, you're certainly romantic aren't you?"

Zhan laughed softly and shrugged. "Well I mean it, Lily. You mean more to me than anything in this world." Zhan said softly, and Lily wrapped her arms back around his neck and put her nose to his.

"So do you to me, Zhan... so do you." she purred, and the two continued their dance. "Thank you for giving me this chance..."

Soon the music stopped completely and that meant the dancing was over for the night. Po and Tigress walked over to the table with the Zhan's other siblings and Mr. Ping. Zhan and Lily hesitantly let go of each other, but they grabbed paws and walked over to join them. As some of the masters and a few others began to leave, it was time for the annual Ping family portrait. In front of the table everyone began to get into position.

Po and Tigress stood in the center, side by side, and Mr. Ping stood at Po's left side. Jade stood in front of Tigress, who placed her paws on her shoulders, while Hannah stood in front of Po and placed his paws on her arms. Kara stood to the left of Tigress and there was a big open spot in the middle between Po and Tigress for Zhan. Zhan walked over still holding Lily's paw and was about to get in position, but Lily let go of his paw and stepped back sadly for she felt she didn't belong in this portrait because she wasn't family. Zhan felt her warm, fuzzy paw leave his, and he turned around to see a sad look on her face.

"C'mon Lily! Come be in the portrait with us!" Zhan said, with a small smile extending his paw to her while Po and Tigress and everyone else waited for them. Mr. Ping was also motioning with his wing for her to join them.

"I-I can't... I'm not family." Lily stated sadly and hung her head waiting for the sketch artist to draw the portrait, but it seemed he was waiting for her.

Zhan spoke up again and reassured her.

"Yes you can! I want you to join us because Lily, if I've learned or discovered anything today, it's that you've had an effect on me no one else ever has. I knew you were my destiny the moment I looked into those pretty eyes of yours and I know that..." Zhan said lovingly as a smile grew on Lily's face. "...what I feel for you will never fade and I want you to be family... one day! So... join us!" Zhan finished, now smiling lovingly at her with his paw extended.

Lily grinned, and she felt a few tears in her eyes after hearing what her Zhan said; he had essentially just promised to marry her someday. Po and Tigress smiled at their son proudly, and they patiently waited for her to join them. As tears now freely ran down Lily's cheeks, she leapt towards him, straight into his arms, in a tight embrace. Zhan chuckled softly, and returned the embrace, rubbing her back gently with his paw. Lily buried her head into his chest, holding him closely.

"Thank you. I love you, my sweet, adorable Zhan..." Lily whispered softly, and Zhan smiled and purred into her ear.

"As I love you my sweet Lily... now smile for the picture." Lily heard this and complied, lifting her head up from his chest, and he gently wiped her tears with his thumbs.

The tiger smiled, and lovingly looked into his ruby eyes for some time, before turning to face to sketch artist ready for the painting. Zhan wrapped an arm around her, and everyone smiled and posed for the painting. Ten seconds later, the sketch artist finished the painting and then made another copy for Mr. Ping to keep in his kitchen and for Lily to take home with the others she has. After the sketch artist was done, everyone broke their poses and started to prepare to go home. Lily was saddened, knowing her and Zhan had to go home, but happy at the same time over what happened that day between them.

Zhan noticed her sad expression as he fastened his green shawl around his neck and shoulders, and he took both of her paws in his and gave them a squeeze.

"What's wrong, Lily? Why the sad face, sweetheart?" Zhan said softly as he himself started to feel sad seeing her expression.

Lily smiled again, blushing at the nickname and she looked up at him.

"I'm sad because it looks like it's time for you to go home and I'm really going to miss you, Zhan." Lily whispered sadly as her black and white ears flattened.

"I'll miss you too, but I promise I'll see you tomorrow before I go to the panda village. And just remember I love you and when you miss me..." Zhan said with a gentle voice, and reached over to the table where the two paintings were lying; he picked them up and placed them in her paws with a warm smile.

"... you have these!" Zhan said with a rosy smile and he took his copy of their first kiss and painting together in his paws.

Lily giggled softly as she looked at them and then she smiled as she looked back up at Zhan.

"I love you too, Zhan Ping and we'll definitely hang out more." Lily said with a smile, and then she and Zhan shared one last warm, gentle kiss on the lips.

When the two broke the kiss, they embraced one last time for the night, and savored each other's warmth. After a few minutes, they broke and Zhan had an idea.

"Perhaps I can ask my mother if you can come with us tomorrow, Lily. Would you like to?" Zhan asked softly, and Lily's eyes lit up.

"That would be amazing!" Lily exclaimed happily. "I would love to tag along, Zhan."

"Awesome! I'll ask and let you know tomorrow, ok?" Zhan said softly, and she nodded in turn.

"See you later, tonight was amazing... the best night of my life. Have a good night, Zhan." Lily whispered sweetly with a soft smile.

"You too. And see you, Lily it really was cause I was with you." Zhan whispered back with a rosy smile.

Lily giggled softly, and then gave his cheek a warm, sweet kiss making him blush. She then walked out of the noodle shop with the paintings in her paws and her heart warmed over all that happened that day between them. As she walked away after the kiss, Zhan just stared at her with a dreamy, love-smitten look on his face, watching her tail swish from side to side. A few seconds later, Po and Tigress called to him breaking him out of his trance-like state.

"Hey, Zhan! Ready to go home?" Tigress asked from afar as she and Po, along with Zhan's other siblings, waited for him.

"Uhhh... Yeah, coming!" Zhan said, having broken out of his state and running to over to them.

After thanking Mr. Ping and bidding him a good night, Po and Tigress along with Hannah, Jade, Kara, and Zhan left the noodle shop and began their walk home. While they walked through the snowy streets of the lit-up village, Zhan was walking ahead of his parents and siblings, looking at the paintings of him and Lily with a big smile on his face.

Zhan was very happy, more than he ever felt before, for this kind of love completed him and filled his soul with something entirely new. Zhan's sisters saw his happiness and felt guilty and sad for teasing him behind his back earlier. The three planned to apologize to him when they got home, especially Jade.

As they all made their way towards the thousand steps, Po started to notice his lovely wife Tigress fighting to keep her eyes open again while she clung to his arm. Po thought it was so cute and he turned to her and asked if she wanted to be carried the rest of the way up the thousand steps. Tigress smiled lovingly at him and her heart was warmed at his deep care for her which had never faded. Tigress then nodded tiredly, and Po happily swept her off her feet into his arms bride-style, and he lovingly cradled her in his arms as she clung to his neck. Tigress rested her head into his chest, and she couldn't help but fall asleep in his warm, fuzzy arms. Po just smiled at her lovingly and thought about how gorgeous and cute she is, even when she sleeps. Po then gently kissed her lips, making her smile in her sleep, and he proceeded to carefully carry her up the thousand steps.

Soon, they all reached the top of the steps. After a short walk through the snowy courtyard and up to the doors to the Hall of Heroes, Zhan opened the doors for them and they were welcomed with a blast of warm heat from the fireplace that heated the palace. Once inside, Zhan shut and locked the doors as they all walked to the barracks to get some much-needed sleep.

Po carried the still-sleeping Tigress in his arms to his room, sliding the door open with his foot and closing it behind him. Po then gently laid Tigress down on the bed and she woke from her sleep, finding herself in their candle-lit room on their warm, cozy bed. Tigress smiled tiredly but lovingly at her Po who had just let her down from carrying her all the way home.

Po set the portrait of their family on their night stand next to their bed along with the one of his son kissing Lily under the mistletoe.

"Thanks, my sweet panda, for carrying me home. I really enjoyed my nap." Tigress whispered tiredly with half closed eyes and a small smile.

Po chuckled softly and climbed into bed next to her.

"You're certainly welcome. And I'm glad you did, kitten - now let's get some sleep." Po whispered with a smile and Tigress tiredly nodded in agreement.

Po then blew out the candles in the room and Tigress wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest, feeling the warmth and softness of his fur. The tiger couldn't help but purr softly into his warm fur and snuggle herself deeper into his chest. Po then smiled, and pulled the covers over them, encasing them into a warm cocoon making them instantly drowsier. Tigress and Po then shared one last warm good night kiss and an "I love you" before quickly and blissfully falling asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, Hannah, Jade, Kara, and Zhan went to the room across from Po and Tigress's. Since they have grown, they moved into the room for they could no longer fit in the same room. The four had their own separate beds in that room, and a night stand to place things on. The four walked in and closed the door, happy to finally be home. Zhan took off his silver vest and laid it aside along with the bindings around his feet which he unraveled and placed by his night stand. Zhan placed the portraits of him and Lily on his stand and smiled happily at them. He began thinking about Lily, when all of a sudden, he felt a paw on his back.

When Zhan turned to see who it was, he saw Jade with a sad, guilty expression on her face and the others with a similar look behind her.

"What's wrong sis? Is everything ok?" Zhan asked kindly, concerned for his three sisters.

Jade shook her head and sadly replied. "No, Zhan. We need to apologize to you, myself especially."

Zhan looked confused and was unsure of what they needed to apologize for, but before he could speak, Jade spoke up again.

"We teased you behind your back when you came home, thinking you had a girlfriend when we saw how red your face was and happy you were. Turns out you did, and we felt bad after teasing you and when we saw her tonight - how pretty she was - we felt awful, and knew we needed to apologize. I'm so sorry... we're so sorry, Zhan." Jade said sadly. Now finished with her apology, she bowed her head, assuming her brother would be mad.

Zhan chuckled and turned around, wrapping her in a hug. "I forgive you, Jade - and all of you; I'm not mad at all." Zhan said kindly as the others joined in the sibling group-hug.

"Wait? Y-your not?" Jade said, surprised and relieved he forgave them. After another moment, they all collectively broke the embrace.

"Nah! Why would I be? I didn't hear it - and besides, what sister doesn't tease their brother about something like this?" Zhan said with a chuckle, placing a paw on her shoulder.

Jade laughed softly, and then smirked. "You're right Zhan... thank you, bro." she said softly as Zhan nodded.

"You're welcome sis, now get some sleep; we've got a long trip tomorrow afternoon." Zhan said softly with a yawn, and then walked over to his bed.

"Ok, goodnight Zhan." Jade said as she and the others did the same.

"Goodnight Jade; remember, I love you guys - never forget that." Zhan said as she climbed into bed as did the others.

They smiled and soon they fell asleep sometime after crawling in bed. Zhan looked over to the side at the portrait of him and Lily together and he smiled warmly, remembering all that had happened that day. He was looking forward to exploring this new love with Lily, and he couldn't be any happier than he was with her. Zhan sighed happily with rosy cheeks as he blew out his candle next to his bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep where he dreamed sweet dreams about him and Lily. Today was a day Zhan would never forget - he cherished the memories deep in his heart. A gentle snowfall fell through the night air in the valley and everyone slept peacefully with warm hearts and sweet dreams.

**That's it for chapter 19 guys! It's finally done thanks again to one of my best friends we-steer-the-ship for helping with certain scenes in this, and with part of the confession; credit to him for these things! Thanks for reading the continuation of Zhan's love story - I have many things planned for these two in the future that I'm sure you'll love! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate the reviews! See you in the next chapter (sorry this one took so long)!**

**Peace out!**

**\- Tipofan4life**


	4. Hearts in the Cold, Surprise in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

**Wooooo! This story has come so far from my original idea and its almost finished! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and being so nice! Met so many good friends through this and I'm actually happy to see how far this story is going. Now, about the chapter! This will be super fluffy and it's the preparation before everyone goes back to the panda village. In the next chapter, I will reveal Lily's past and the arrival at the village. It will be a 2-part series [maybe 3] before some events occur and a few more time-jumps before the story ends. It's time for their annual visit and they're also going to celebrate something special the day after they arrive. And I hope that this chapter doesn't bore y'all not much is happening but in the next chapter there will be for sure so plz don't hate lol. I'm also going to shift the focus to Zhan eventually after the deaths of Mr. Ping, along with Po and Tigress later on. The story will end completely after Zhan fights Rongyu and either banishes him to the spirit world or he manages to change the leopard's heart. Which will it be? Keep reading and find out! Even though there will be some serious moments towards the end in this chapter, it will still be super sweet! Now, the rest of the story...**

***The next morning at the Jade Palace***

The sun rose over the valley and broke through the grey snowy clouds in a bright vibrant yellow. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the barracks enjoying sweet dreams about the night before, especially Zhan; he had found the one thing that completed him. Zhan had a feeling that what he had found with her would truly last forever.

Meanwhile, in Po's room, the two lovers Po and Tigress were sleeping soundly in each other's arms. Po was laying on his side with his arms tightly wrapped around Tigress's back and waist while she had her striped arms around him in a warm cuddle. Tigress's face was buried into his warm, soft chest while purring softly and happily. A few minutes later, Po slowly began to open his eyes, and he smiled when he looked down at his gorgeous wife, fast asleep in his arms.

Po blushed when he felt her tail wrap around his leg, and felt the vibrations of her happy purrs; they almost made him want to go back to sleep again. She looked like an angel to him, and Po began to rub her back as he watched her sleep. In return, that only made her smile wider and purr a bit louder. Po held her tighter and chuckled for her smile was so freaking gorgeous, and it drove him nuts every time he saw it.

The panda wanted to stay there all day with her, but unfortunately, they had things to do today: Po had to teach kung fu, and later they would have to pack up to go to the panda village for their annual visit.

Po was about to gently wake her when she stirred a little and woke up on her own accord, slowly looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Mmmm good morning, Po. You sleep well, love?" Tigress asked sleepily as she ran her fingers through his soft neck fur.

"Good morning my sweet Ti. I sure did!" he whispered with a grin. "How about you?" Po asked running his paws gently down her back making her shiver slightly.

"Great as always... thanks to you..." Tigress slurred as she put her face back into his chest, about to fall asleep again in the warm plushy fur of the panda she was wrapped in.

As much as Po didn't want to get up, he knew he had to, so he couldn't go back to sleep with her. "Uhhh... I think it's time to get up, Ti. As much as I'd LOVE to stay here and cuddle with you, my angel, we need to get up." Po whispered sadly as Tigress just snuggled deeper into his fur, making him not want to leave even more.

It had always seemed difficult for the two to get out of bed in the mornings, especially Tigress. Over the years they'd been together, she'd been sleeping in longer, taking more frequent naps with Po, and been much more relaxed overall. And Po didn't mind this a bit, for he loved extra time to just hold her, his wife of over fourteen years, closely in his arms.

"Mmmm." Tigress moaned sleepily. "But I'm so comfy, Po. I wanna stay with you longer… Five more minutes?" she asked, begging to stay with her plushy, loving panda longer.

Po smiled and giggled in total awe of her. At this point, Tigress was curling her bottom lip in a playful pout and widening her pupils. The panda couldn't resist her when she was like this - or any other time for that matter - and she knew it.

"Ok, kitten." he said, sighing in happy defeat. "We can stay here a bit longer..." Po said with a smile holding her tighter. "...I love you."

"Thanks, Po." she purred, burying her face deeper into his chest. "And I love you, too." Tigress slurred as she felt herself getting sleepy again and she soon fell asleep again in his warm, fuzzy arms while he gently rubbed her back and held her.

Meanwhile, while Tigress slept in Po's arms and the panda happily cuddled her longer, Zhan and his four siblings began to wake up in the room across from theirs. Zhan woke up with a big, cute yawn and a stretch as he got up from his bed, looking over to his nightstand at the pictures of him and Lily and their first kiss. As he looked at the pictures, Zhan blushed as he remembered the night before and he touched his lips remembering the sweet, loving kisses he and Lily shared. Inside his head, Zhan was screaming happily that he finally kissed a girl, the love of his life no less. As he looked at the pictures dreamily, he didn't notice his sister, Jade, was watching over his shoulder. She smiled and shook her head before placing a paw on his shoulder, making him jump a bit.

Zhan gasped and then turned his head to see it was only his sister, and he relaxed. "Morning, Jade. You sleep ok?" he asked softly.

"Morning, bro. I sure did!" Jade stated with a smile; it turned into a smirk when Zhan turned his head back to the pictures with a dreamily look on his face. "You really love her, don't you?" she asked with a chuckle, folding her arms.

"Yeah... I do. I really do." Zhan said with a sigh as he put down the picture to hang up his silver vest and ankle bindings from the night before.

"Uh, Zhan?" Jade asked shyly, shuffling her feet while looking at him.

"Yes, sis?" he replied as he put on a white waist band after hanging up his red one.

"Do you think... I'll ever find love?" Jade asked sadly; Zhan quickly turned to her with concern and saw her somber expression.

"Of course you will, sis! Don't ever think you won't!" he said seriously but kindly. "You will know when you meet the right one - and who knows? You might just meet him at the panda village!" Zhan said encouragingly with a smile and Jade grinned in return at her brother.

"Thanks, Zhan! And... you really think so?" Jade asked as her namesake-colored green eyes lit up with hope.

"No problem; and of course, Jade!" he said knowingly, smirking before he spoke further. "I remember last time we went to the village, one panda in particular, kept looking at you the whole time." he said, placing a paw on her shoulder.

Jade began to blush a little as she remembered who he was talking about.

"I remember! You think... HE... could be _the one?_" Jade asked with her face blushing redder, remembering the one teenage panda she saw at the village last time they were there.

The panda in question was a worker for the village with white hair down to his eyes, fine-toned arms, and a chubby, yet handsome face. He was very kind and respectful to everyone he was around, and truth be told, Jade had a little crush on him - for she would often steal glances at him, but was too shy to go talk to him.

"Could be! You just need to listen to your heart and talk to him to find out, ok?" Zhan said with a smile; his sister nodded, and the two siblings embraced.

As soon as they broke the hug, Zhan and his four siblings left their room and made their way over to the kitchen for some breakfast. While they ate dumplings and tofu waiting for their parents and the Five to wake up, they talked about their training and plans for the day. Soon their parents Po and Tigress woke up, and joined them in the kitchen along with the rest of the Five.

Tigress sat down happily next to her husband with a big smile on her face, elated to have had the extra time to cuddle with her warm, loving panda. Po poured everyone a bowl of noodles and some hot tea and sat down; everyone ate happily thanking him for the food as usual.

Po looked over at his wife, who had a big smile on her face, and he just blushed and stared at her with a loving smile on his face. Just as she was about to dig in, the tiger noticed his gaze and turned towards him, smiling even wider. Tigress laughed softly and raised a brow, flattered that he still couldn't keep his eyes off her after all these years.

"What?" she said, chuckling as a blush formed on her orange cheeks.

Po sighed and grinned, making Tigress blush even more at the sight of his smile. "It's just you, kitten. You have the most beautiful smile in the world." he said with his signature grin and Tigress chuckled as her cheeks flushed even redder.

"Thanks, Po. I could say the same for you as well, my panda." Tigress said lovingly, giving her husband a sweet kiss and warm lick on the cheek, making the panda blush and giggle, before at last digging into her breakfast.

Po rubbed his cheek and sighed happily. Po had a love for her that had never faded over all the years he'd been with her, for he cherished her and enjoyed every moment with her - never taking anything for granted. Because of this, Tigress had become happier over the years, no longer cold and overly hardcore; she was a kind and loving mother, a loyal and loving wife to Po, and happier person overall that wasn't totally obsessed with training. Now, she trained to maintain her skills, protect the ones she loved, and to help Po on occasion teach kung fu to anyone who was pure of heart and wished to learn. In the spirit world, the once old-looking master Shifu was very proud of the two, for sometimes he watched them on occasion with the help of master Oogway.

Po then dug into his breakfast, and everyone ate in peace, enjoying the food and their conversations. Soon everyone finished and headed to the training hall to train, while Po made his way to the Hall of Heroes just outside the door to wait for his students to arrive.

Zhan decided to do some outdoor training that day, so while his siblings - except Kara - made their way to the training hall, Zhan walked outside with nothing but his black pants with white waistband and green shawl and began to do some training. But before he went outside, he suddenly remembered the night before when he told Lily he would ask if she could come with them to the village; he quickly ran back to his mama Tigress who was playing with little Kara in the playroom. Zhan then asked if his new girlfriend Lily could come with them to the panda village that day.

Tigress saw the look of love and happiness in his eyes and the scarlet blush on his white cheeks, and she couldn't help but chuckle softly. She then patted him on the head lovingly and stroked his cheek, and kindly told him that she will give it some thought and let him know before they leave. Zhan's eyes lit up happily, and he was excited that it was possible Lily might come with them and he wouldn't have to be away from her for long. Zhan then thanked his mama Tigress with a hug and a kiss which she lovingly returned before he ran back outside. Tigress and her youngest daughter, Kara then continued to play for several minutes enjoying their time together before Tigress got up to go check on her beloved Po.

Meanwhile, Po was trying to loosen up while he waited for his students, for he was feeling rather stiff. All of a sudden, his wife Tigress came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him lovingly and laid her head on his back.

"What's wrong, dumpling? Need to loosen up?" she asked softly as she laid her paws over his and she knew what was up, but had an idea that would help her panda that she knew so well.

"Yeah, hehe. I'm just a little stiff this morning and I need to be loose when my students arrive." Po said, turning around to face her and wrapping his arms around her slim waist pulling her close.

"Hmmm..." Tigress hummed thoughtfully, before rubbing her nose against his own lovingly with a sly smile. "Why don't we spar, hun? That should help."

A smile came to Po's face, and he gave Tigress' nose a sweet kiss making her giggle and blush a little. "That's a great idea, sweetie! Let's do it." he said softly with an excited expression.

Tigress then chuckled and ran a claw down his neck to tease him, making him shiver and moan a little in pleasure. Tigress smirked seductively and said, "Yeah. Just like old times, huh? And how about later, just you and me do some... 'special training' in our room?" she asked seductively with a purr escaping her throat.

Po blushed a deep scarlet at this and he nodded. "That sounds... awesome! We can totally have some fun later." he said, still blushing but smiling with his own seductive charm, gazing into her fiery amber eyes all the while.

Tigress nodded and then they shared a long, passionate kiss on the lips, a foretaste of what was to come later, before running off to the training hall to spar.

After several minutes of sparring, Po indeed felt loosened up and at this point, he was standing on one leg in crane stance, with a goofy smile on his face. Tigress rolled her eyes sarcastically with a smirk and a chuckle then knocked him off his feet by a back-spin swipe of her leg. Po didn't use his full fighting abilities when sparring and neither did she. And to this day, Po still didn't like to hit her either.

The two were actually the greatest kung fu masters in all of China; they both achieved inner peace, both mastered chi, and both reached new levels of kung fu they never thought possible. And most of all, their love for each other and for their family was their strength that drove them forward.

When Tigress knocked Po down, she sat on his belly and grinned triumphantly with a spirited purr in her throat.

"I win!" she said playfully, but Po suddenly yanked her down on top of him causing her to yelp in excitement; the two laughed happily and wrapped their arms around each other in a warm, loving cuddle on the floor.

"Yes, you did hehe." Po chuckled as he held her close in his arms. "But I got you in the end so... I won too!" Po whispered into her ear, before giving it a nibble and a kiss making her blush.

Tigress laughed and winced as he lovingly kissed and nibbled her orange fuzzy ear. The tiger nuzzled the side of her head into his chest and just listened to his heartbeat. "You'll always have me in the end, Po, because I'll never leave you as long as I live. You mean the world to me; I love you." Tigress said softly and lovingly as she began to purr while he stroked her back. Tigress loved it when he did this, and she couldn't help but lean into his paw strokes.

"I'll never leave you either, my sweet Ti. That means so much to me to hear you say that... I love you too!" Po said softly into her ear.

Hearing this, Tigress smiled contently, kissing his warm chest, and the two cuddled on the floor for several minutes, both enjoying every second of each other's company.

***In the snowy Jade Palace courtyard***

Meanwhile, Zhan was outside doing some kung fu punches and kicks in the air, mixing in a few stretches. Little did he know that he was being watched by a pair of sapphire blue eyes from behind a tree. It was his girlfriend, Lily, who had sneaked up the thousand steps in the hope that her Zhan was awake, and sure enough... he was!

After Zhan finished some basic drills, he picked up his staff and twirled it around a bit, doing some impressive moves before laying it down next to his green shawl to do some more exercises. Lily watched in awe at his skills, admiring him, and she blushed as she looked at his fine-toned muscles, fantasizing about them and being in his strong, protective arms.

Zhan then began to do some various push up exercises. At first, Zhan started with two handed push-ups, before doing one handed and then he flipped upside down and did several hand-stand push-ups. By the time he finished, Lily was blushing pretty red, having watched every second of his workout so far. Lily was now craving to be in his warm, muscular arms again and she wanted to step out and hug him tightly, but she waited as he then walked over to a pull up bar. Zhan leapt up a few feet in the air, and grabbed the bar with both paws and began to do some chin-ups.

After several reps, Zhan was satisfied, and let go, landing on the ground on all fours before standing back up, curling his black tiger-like toes in the snow. While he stood there, breathing heavily from the workout, his mind shifted to thinking about Lily how pretty she was to him and how sweet and kind she was - and those eyes! Zhan began to blush deeply as he pictured her in his mind, and little did he know, Lily had stepped out from behind the tree, deciding to make her move, and was silently making her way towards him crouched down on all fours so she couldn't be heard.

Lily was being perfectly quiet as she slowly approached him, but as she got closer, she stepped on the snow too hard making it crunch beneath her feet. Zhan's ear twitched as he heard something behind him, but Lily acted fast knowing he heard her; before Zhan could react, Lily quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around him from behind and held him tightly, purring softly into his warm, soft back. Zhan jumped a little, as he was surprised at first, but then relaxed and blushed a deep scarlet as he heard and felt a familiar purring against his back.

"Hiii, Zhaaan!" she purred happily as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Guess who?" she said playfully putting her paws over his eyes.

Zhan giggled and placed his black, fuzzy paws on her black and white striped ones. "Hmmm. I guess... Lily!" he said, giggling with a cute grin as he squeezed and rubbed her soft, warm, fuzzy paws.

Lily then stepped in front of him and removed her paws from his eyes, so he could see her. "And... you'd be right. Hi there, Zhan!" she said playfully. Zhan's face lit up happily with the big, cute smile that he always had.

Zhan noticed her outfit and was in total awe of how pretty she was. Lily wore a pink, almost sleeveless winter vest with sleeves tied to her forearms, complete with red flower designs on the front and back of the vest. The female tiger's pants were a solid darker shade of pink with a pink and white band around her waist and snow-white bindings around her ankles. The tiger looked very pretty indeed to Zhan, and he could only stutter at the sight of her.

"H-hi, Lily!" he stuttered nervously as a blush formed on his white cheeks. And before he could say anything else, she pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground with her on top of him, hugging him tightly.

The two giggled happily as they embraced each other for the first time since the night before; they would never forget the things that happened that night for the rest of their lives. They both missed each other deeply, and couldn't help but purr out of pure happiness as they embraced.

A few minutes later, they broke the loving embrace, but didn't get up from where they were on the ground. Lily sat up a bit and rested her paws on Zhan's soft, furry chest and gazed into his ruby red eyes, purring happily.

"Sorry I knocked you down; I just missed you so much my sweet kung fu warrior!" she said with a loving smile as she ran her fingers through his thick chest fur.

Zhan giggled as she did this, and then shrugged playfully. "It's ok, Lily! Hehe. I missed you too!"

Lily smiled sweetly at him and then leaned down and gave his cheek a big, warm lick. Zhan laughed again, and blushed a little as she did this, because it tickled when she licked his cheek with her warm tongue. Lily then slowly got off of him and offered a paw to help him up. Zhan took the outstretched paw and she lifted him up to his feet. The two gazed into each other's eyes, totally lost in them, and it was a few moments later before Lily spoke up and broke the silence.

"Last night was truly amazing with you, Zhan, and I know that this relationship between us just started but..." Lily said happily with a warm smile. She then took his paws into her own, causing him to blush a little. "I have a feeling that this love between us, is meant to last forever."

Zhan's cheeks began to turn pink as he gave her warm, soft paws a squeeze, "I feel the same, Lily hehe." he said with a chuckle as a loving smile grew on his face. "From the moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be, and I knew where destiny was leading me... to you, sweet Lily! And only you!" he said softly with a warm, loving smile causing her to giggle a little and her cheeks to turn pink; his words had touched her deeply, and she would cherish them in her heart forever.

"Awww, Zhan! How sweet can you be?" she said, practically squealing in awe of what he said to her. He meant every word of what he said to her - and she knew it - and was very happy to know he felt that way about her.

Zhan just shrugged playfully with a cute, rosy smile, and Lily giggled at the sight of his handsome face. But before he could say anything else, she suddenly yanked him into a warm, loving kiss on the lips. Zhan was surprised at first, but he loved it, and accepted the kiss happily nevertheless. He then closed his eyes and kissed her back affectionately, moaning a little as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, still squeezing her warm, soft paws. A few moments later, they broke the kiss for air, breathing heavily. For a few silent moments, they both stood still, panting and lovingly gazing into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Zhan whispered breathlessly as his heart beat rapidly, and Lily giggled softly at his reaction to the kiss and red cheeks. "T-that was... awesome! I love you..." he whispered softly in a loving tone.

Lily smiled sweetly at him, throwing her arms around his neck and a happy purr escaped her throat. "I love you too, noodle man. And don't you forget it!" she purred, laughing softly; Zhan nodded as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

The two were blushing deeply at this point, and seemed to have gotten lost in each other's eyes once more. A few seconds later, Zhan looked over towards the tree Lily had hid behind and motioned towards it. Lily nodded, then he took her paw in his own and they walked over towards the tree.

Zhan sat down in front of it leaning against the trunk and Lily then curled up in his lap with his arms around her in a protective, loving embrace while resting her head in his warm, soft chest fur. The two young lovers purred happily, enjoying the peaceful silence as they snuggled deeper into each other's arms. Lily sighed deeply, loving the feeling of being in his strong, protective arms as she took in his unique scent that drove her wild and savored it. The tiger couldn't help but blush a little and purr feeling his well-toned muscles around her and his loving tight embrace; Zhan would occasionally run his claws playfully under the fur of her jawline, making her giggle at the ticklish feeling.

Lily enjoyed being with him, wrapped up in his arms; he would also whisper sweet things into her ear making her giggle and blush. Lily's heart raced at what he told her, and she knew he meant every word. Zhan gave her black and white ear a nibble and a kiss making her already pink cheeks turn scarlet. Zhan would also tell her some of his corny jokes and she would laugh hard at them thinking he was so adorable; she found herself falling even deeper in love with him.

The two cuddled under the tree for over half an hour, enjoying every second of their company while in their true love's arms. At this point, Lily had turned around a little bit more, snuggling deeper into his warm, soft fur. Zhan kissed her head softly, causing her to smile and her cheeks to turn pink as he rubbed her back; every time he did this, she would reciprocate with a grateful, happy purr. Zhan giggled softly hearing her sweet purrs and held her tighter in his arms. The blue-eyed female tiger was so comfortable and now feeling drowsy she was just about to fall asleep in his warm, strong arms when his parents Po and Tigress suddenly walked outside from the entrance Hall of Heroes.

Tigress walked outside in her white and red flowered vest that had sleeves tied only to her forearms, which she had matched with her solid white pants with a red waistband. Po had lovingly placed a tiger lily flower behind her right ear, holding her paw as he stole glances at the beautiful, gorgeous tiger he was happy to call his wife. Now Po just wore his grand masters gi and black pants, as he was ready to teach, with the jade staff in hand; Tigress just smiled at her handsome panda lovingly.

Zhan turned his gaze from Lily, who was just about to fall asleep in his arms, and looked up to see his parents approaching them from a distance. Zhan relaxed seeing it was only them, and Lily stayed in the same position in his arms, also looking towards his parents that were coming their way.

Soon Po and Tigress walked right up to them both, smiling down at the two lovers under the tree.

"Hey there, you two!" Po said cheerfully with a grin and the two young lovers waved at them.

"Hey mama! Hey daddy!" Zhan greeted them warmly with a content smile and a purr still in his throat. "Is everything ok?" Zhan asked curiously, still holding his girlfriend Lily in his arms in a loving, protective embrace.

"Everything is fine, son." Tigress replied kindly with a smile. "And I hate to interrupt this moment between you two, but we need you to go to the market and pick up some supplies." Tigress said softly pulling a scroll from her red waistband and presenting it to Zhan.

"Everything we need is on this scroll." She said with a soft smile and Zhan nodded obediently and took the scroll in his paw.

Lily at this point really didn't want to get up from her warm loving cuddle with her Zhan, but she knew they had to. On the bright side, however, Lily would be with her warm, cuddly boyfriend afterwards when they went down to the market in the valley, so she had much to look forward to. Po and Tigress then made their way over to the steps in front of the hall of heroes and waited there for Po's students to arrive.

A few moments later, Zhan and Lily got up from where they were cuddling together under the tree, and stood up stretching. Zhan saw Lily's somewhat sad face at having to leave his embrace, and he gave her a warm, loving hug and kissed her cheek. Lily happily accepted the hug with a bright smile and she giggled with rosy cheeks when he lovingly kissed her cheek.

Zhan gently assured her they would resume where they left off, and she showed her understanding by nodding and stroking the back of his neck with her fingers running through his thick, soft fur. Zhan laughed softly and giggled as she did this, for it tickled when she played with his fur in this way; having the favor he provided her returned felt amazing. The two broke the warm embrace and Zhan offered Lily his arm like a gentleman, and Lily smiled as she took the offered appendage, locking arms with him while her cheeks turned pink seeing his cute, rosy smile.

Zhan placed the scroll in his waistband, and the two began to walk out of the courtyard to the thousand steps to make their way to the valley below. The two began walking down the thousand steps in peaceful silence; as they walked, the wind picked up, making the snow on the steps swirl around the two young lovers in a euphoric whirlwind. They sighed blissfully, standing amongst a perfect cyclone of white.

**That's the end of chapter 20! Sorry I had to end here guys, originally it was going to be much longer but I decided to cut it short on advice from my friend. I know this chapter was really fluffy and sweet but some more interesting things are coming in the next chapter, so it will work out and the chapter will be uploaded very soon! Sorry about the really long wait guys - a lot of thought goes into making just one of these chapters, but I hope you like the story (it's going to get even better)! The next chapter I will reveal Lily's past, which tells the fate of the South China Tigers and what happened to them. Special thanks to my friend DragonChronicle, who edits these chapters for me! Thanks a lot; it makes the story even better. Anyway, thanks for reading here's the long overdue chapter - hope ya like it! Peace out.**

**\- Tipofan4life**


	5. The Past That Haunts You

**Here's the continuation of the last chapter! This one reveals Lily's past and everyone arriving at the panda village. The day after they arrive will be the celebration of something special before they return. Now in future chapters things will be climaxing with the deaths of Mr. Ping then later on Po and Tigress will pass as well. I hope you guys are ok with the OC's especially the tipo kids' adventures, finding love, etc. This is all a transitional in the story to something big and I hope y'all are ok with them for they have their purpose. But everything should fit into place and y'all might like how the story ends! This may take longer than I originally thought to finish the story since there's gonna be a bit more chapters to go yet. But it will work out in the end; it's all planned out! So, without further ado, the rest of the story...**

***With Zhan and Lily at the thousand steps***

After several minutes, the two were almost at the bottom of the thousand steps, and were both enjoying each other's company. Zhan kept glancing over at his girlfriend Lily, who was beaming happily with that gorgeous smile of hers, and a happy purr was in her throat. Zhan felt butterflies in his stomach seeing this; her sapphire blue eyes and that smile were so breathtaking. Zhan's cheeks began to heat up as he kept glancing at her, and Lily noticed this out of the corner of her eye and turned to him, giggling as she raised a brow. The tiger's cheeks began to turn pink, flattered that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her; her boyfriend was being cute again.

When she turned to him and her eyes met his, Zhan wasn't watching where he was going as he looked into her eyes, and he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell down on the thousand steps. However, when he tripped, Lily reacted fast and caught him before he fell, reaching her paw in front of his chest stopping him before he fell on the steps.

Zhan blushed madly out of embarrassment, and his cheeks began to turn redder when he felt her paw on his chest. Lily helped him straighten back up and just laughed softly at what had just happened, as well as his undeniably cute reaction. For Zhan, something about her just took his breath away when he looked into her eyes, and he just lost all coordination when he did so.

_"Oh my! He's so adorable and just too cute!" _Lily thought to herself in her head, in total awe of him. _"I love you so much my sweet Zhan Ping, no matter how clumsy you are around me!"_

"Be careful there, noodle man." Lily said teasingly with a chuckle. "You almost got hurt." she said as she massaged her fingers into his warm chest fur, making him giggle and his already pink cheeks to turn scarlet.

"Yeah hehe. Sorry about that; you just have REALLY pretty eyes." Zhan said shyly while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Lily removed her paw from his chest and just giggled at him, once more showing the beautiful smile that Zhan loved. "Aww it's ok. Thanks Zhan! You have pretty eyes too, ya know, cutie." she said sweetly before kissing his warm, furry cheek.

Lily then took Zhan's warm soft paw in her own, and they began walking again down the last of the thousand steps. Soon the couple made their way down the steps and into the main street of the valley.

As they walked through the valley, paw in paw, they noticed the decorations from the winter festival were still up and it added greatly to the valley's natural beauty. The two sighed happily, enjoying the peaceful silence and the warm feeling of the others paw, and soon they made their way to the market a block away from the noodle shop.

The owner of the market noticed Zhan from a distance and waved to him happily as he and Lily approached the market stand on the street corner. The owner was an old goat who knew Zhan since he was a cub and they were good friends. On the weekends, Zhan would kindly help the goat's feeble wife and run errands for them.

"Hello there, young Zhan; so nice to see you, friend!" the kind, old goat owner greeted warmly, running to the front of his stand with a waddle. "How may I help you, today?" he asked kindly with a smile as Zhan and Lily now stood in front of the market.

"Hello sir, it is a pleasure to see you as well, friend!" Zhan greeted back politely with his normal charming smile. "And I need to pick up some things from your shop..." he said still smiling and then reached into his waist band with his other paw and pulled out the scroll.

Lily was just in awe of his breathtaking, cute smile, and found she simply couldn't look away. The more the tiger stared at him, her cheeks warmed up and her heart began to race. Zhan then handed the old goat the scroll who nodded and took it in his hand to open it. The old goat examined it, reading every word and nodding thoughtfully as he read everything on the well-organized list. This was obviously the great master Tigress' writing.

"Ah, ok! I think I have everything you need here and-" the old goat was saying in a jolly tone when he cut himself off, noticing the two in front of him holding paws. The goat chuckled to himself with a smirk growing on his face.

"I see that the rumors are true. The son of the Dragon Warrior and the new girl _are_ together." he said, setting the scroll on the counter as the couple just blushed. "I hope you two are truly happy together." he added kindly with a small smile on his wrinkly face.

Zhan squeezed her paw and pulled the white and black tiger closer to his shoulder. "Yeah, it's true hehe." Zhan said, chuckling softly. "And we definitely are. I love this girl with all my heart!" he said, turning towards Lily with a rosy, loving smile. Lily, hearing this, happily smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek, making his already pink cheeks darken to a red.

The old goat chuckled softly and shook his head. "Good to hear! Be good to her now..." he said, pointing a finger with a smirk, before turning around and walking to the back of his store to get the supplies that were on the list.

Zhan nodded with a cheeky grin and just before he left, he said, "I will... she's definitely a keeper!" he purred as Lily's cheeks flushed pink.

After about a minute, the goat came back with a quiver of about thirty arrows for training, and a large basket of various foods. The goat was rather strong for his age, and he carried the large basket with only a little strain. The goat set the items on the counter and Zhan pulled put a bag of coins from his waistband, paying him for the items plus a little extra for his wife. The goat thanked him and congratulated the pair again on their relationship; Zhan and Lily waved the shop keeper goodbye. The two then left the shop with the supplies in hand.

Zhan carried the large basket on his shoulder with one arm and the quiver of arrows he held in his other paw. Lily offered to help but Zhan, being the gentleman he was, insisted that he carried everything. Lily was deeply flattered and smiled lovingly at him as they made their way to the thousand steps. Soon the two were at the thousand steps and made their way up them, talking the whole time.

Zhan told Lily of his grandfather, the great Master Shifu, who trained him in kung fu and how he lost the red panda he grew so close to when Zhan was only a cub. The tiger felt sorry for him hearing this, but saw his sad expression quickly turn back into his normal cute smile as he said that he had never really left. Lily was encouraged hearing this, and told him that she lost her parents at a young age but didn't say how; she planned on telling him later.

Zhan felt deeply sorry for her that she lost both of her parents, and he gave her forehead a warm comforting kiss. Lily's usual happy smile instantly returned, and she said that things had become better lately, and most of that was due to meeting him. Zhan was surprised but touched that he had helped her so much, and the two later changed the topic talking about their future plans. While they talked, Lily's mind kept going back to the night before when he had basically promised to marry her. The tiger felt happy tears start to well up in her eyes again, but she held them back and batted her eyes. Even though they just met, she had a feeling he wasthe one.

Zhan and Lily then made it to the top of the thousand steps and back into the courtyard of the Jade Palace. In the courtyard, Po was teaching his students and Tigress was assisting him as the two taught them about the way of kung fu and the power of love.

Tigress, seeing the two had returned, whispered something into her panda's ear and he nodded before she kissed his cheek and quickly ran over to her son. What Zhan didn't know, was that Tigress had told Po her decision regarding if Lily could come with them on the journey; Po had agreed with her decision. Zhan handed his mother the quiver of arrows and the large basket of food, and she took it and thanked him for it with a loving kiss on the head before taking the supplies inside the palace. Zhan just smiled, and after Tigress went inside the palace, he and Lily went back to the tree they had been cuddling under earlier.

Zhan sat down under the tree with Lily in his arms, once again in a warm loving cuddle. Lily was happy she got to spend some more time with her Zhan in his warm strong arms, and he in turn loved holding her. Soon Lily turned around in his arms, taking in his scent - it was a strong natural musk that made her feel happy and safe when she was around him; she nuzzled her head deeper into his chest, purring happily as she was getting more comfortable and drowsier by the second. Zhan's soft purrs and gentle strokes he gave her back causing her to purr in response made her even sleepier, and finally, Lily fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. Zhan smiled and chuckled seeing this, and gently kissed her lips causing her smile to widen in her sleep. Zhan watched her sleep for a bit longer in total awe of her; she was so pretty and gorgeous to him even while she slept.

***In front of the Hall of Heroes in the main courtyard***

Meanwhile, Tigress returned from the palace and joined Po in teaching kung fu to his students. There were about twenty-some students that day, and they all stood in rows in front of the two masters doing chain punches in sync with a few kicks. In a few minutes, Po ordered them to stop and he broke them up into two groups of ten for verbal teaching regarding the mysteries of kung fu, harmony and focus, and the wisdom and philosophies that accompanied them.

Po taught a group and Tigress taught a group, and everyone sat down and listened intently to the wise and experienced masters in front of them. The two also told their groups valuable lessons, and Tigress, sitting in front of them with her legs crossed, told her group that even though you're a warrior, you should never allow yourself to grow cold and emotionless as she once was. Tigress told them she learned the hard way how unfulfilling this was in her life, until she had met Po - he had opened her up, having a positive effect on her, making her the warrior and kind-hearted person she is today. They were in awe hearing this, and took mental notes from the experienced tiger master before them.

Now that they were done with the verbal teaching, the students wanted to know more and begged Tigress to tell them _the_ story of how her and Po got together. Tigress eyes widened as she blushed scarlet and was reluctant at first, but eventually, she gave in and told themthestory of how her and Po got together and later married. By the time she was finished, many - if not all- of the students in her group were emotionally moved, and a few tears were shed after hearing such a beautiful love story between the two. Tigress was warmed at the memories of how far she and Po had come, and she cherished them in her heart. She very much enjoyed her life with him and never wanted to ever go back to the shell of a person she had been before the panda had come into her life.

At this time, the class was about over, so Po and Tigress returned by each other's sides once again and had the groups merge into one. Po gave some final thoughts and instructions, before dismissing them for the day, sending them back home. Before they all left however, Po kindly gave them a hot cup of tea as they walked down the steps to their homes. Tigress smiled warmly at her kind-hearted panda and reveled in the fact that his soul was eternally pure and good-natured; even with all the evil that was in the world, Po would always remain untouched by it.

It was now noon, and it was time to pack up, so while Po went inside the palace to pack some things, Tigress went over to the tree where her son and his girlfriend were cuddling in each other's arms. Tigress smiled at the sight, feeling validated over her decision concerning Lily coming with them. Zhan looked up from where he was stroking the back of the sleeping tiger in his arms, and saw his mama Tigress approaching in her mostly white outfit. Tigress quietly walked up to the two, careful not to disturb Lily while she slept purring softly into her son's chest.

At this point Zhan was nervous for he knew what she was going to talk to him about, and he wasn't sure if Lily could come with them or not. But to Zhan's surprise, Tigress told him that Lily was welcome to come with them on their journey to the village that day. Zhan grinned happily and wanted jump for joy, but he restrained himself, so he wouldn't wake the gorgeous tiger that he loved. Zhan quietly whispered a "thank you, mama" before Tigress nodded and ran back to the palace to help her husband pack up.

A few minutes later, Lily stirred and woke up in Zhan's arms, and looked up to see a big smile on his face. Zhan then lovingly kissed her forehead and told her _the news_ that his mama said that Lily could come with them on the journey. The tiger squealed happily and purred, embracing him tighter, excited she wouldn't have to be away from her Zhan. Zhan happily embraced her back, and the two shared a warm sweet kiss on the lips before getting up from where they were cuddling under the tree.

Before Lily made her way down the steps to her house to pack up, Zhan asked her to wait in front of the noodle shop when she was done, and they would start their trip from there. Lily nodded with that beautiful smile of hers, making Zhan get a goofy love-struck look on his face. The two kissed again before parting to go pack up.

Zhan ran back to his room and packed up some of his things and helped his three siblings do the same. Once Hannah, Jade, Zhan and little Kara were all packed up, along with the Five and Po and Tigress, they all made their way outside and down the thousand steps. Before they left however, Po locked the palace doors and the ones to the Hall of Heroes, and put the key in his and Tigress' bag. Once everyone was at the bottom of the thousand steps, all ten of them made their way over to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to take Lily with them and say goodbye to Mr. Ping.

Soon they arrived at the noodle shop and Lily was there waiting with her bag of things over her shoulder. Zhan ran to her and embraced her happily which she returned and later broke it kissing his cheek causing him to get a dreamy, flushed look on his face. Lily giggled at his reaction and flushed expression as a soft purr escaped her lips.

Everyone soon said their goodbyes to Mr. Ping, and after they hugged the old goose, all eleven of them began to leave, walking towards the other side of the valley. A few minutes later, they left the Valley of Peace with all their belongings in hand as they made their way through the bamboo forest, heading in the direction of the secret panda village a few hours walk away.

As they walked, Tigress told them of the time she made this journey in some forty-five minutes at a full sprint some ten years ago, when she ran to the village to warn her husband Po about Kai after he and his Jombies had destroyed the valley of peace. Po's face saddened hearing this, remembering that day of seeing his beloved wife out of breath, bruised up, her beautiful shiny fur charred, and the look of worry in her eyes. Po felt so pained and angry that day after seeing what Kai and his minions did to her. Po's face lit up again as he remembered how things got better and the memories they shared at the village, especially the first time they were there with their cubs, who were now teenagers except for their youngest.

Tigress squeezed his paw lovingly, seeing his facial expression and knowing what he was thinking. This also made Po smile and kiss her cheek; after all these years Tigress could read him perfectly, and knew just what would make him feel better. Meanwhile, some distance ahead of them, Zhan and Lily were talking endlessly about different things; Zhan told her of the various missions he'd been on and she admired him even more hearing this. Their other children were busy speaking with the Five even further ahead of the two young lovers.

After a few minutes, Tigress was getting more curious about Zhan's girlfriend, Lily. When Tigress first saw her, she was a bit shocked to see that she was a tiger, a South China Tiger to be exact, like she was. Growing up, Tigress came to know by Shifu that the South China Tigers were wiped out and that she was dropped off at the orphanage to escape the genocide. Now Po too knew her story and although she wasn't exactly pained anymore that her people were wiped out, thanks to Po and inner peace, she was still curious of how it had all happened. She knew Lily was far too young to have been alive when the massacre took place, so she wondered how her parents had survived.

Tigress gently whispered something into her panda's ear, letting him know she wanted to ask Lily about her people, assuming she might know something. Po nodded as she did this, and the two walked a bit faster to catch up with Lily and Zhan in front of them. Meanwhile, Zhan's siblings and the rest of the Furious Five still walked some distance in front of Zhan and Lily while carrying on their own conversations.

"Excuse me... Lily?" Tigress called politely from behind them, causing her and Zhan turn around a bit to see Tigress and Po approaching them. "I apologize for interrupting you two, but may I ask you something Lily?" Tigress asked gently, not sure if Lily knew the answer she was looking for.

Lily gave her a smile and nodded her head, "Of course Mrs. Ping!" she said cheerfully. "What is it?"

Tigress had a worried expression growing on her face, not sure how she should word what she was about to ask. Tigress took a breath and spoke as they walked.

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but... how are you... you know..." Tigress said nervously, still not sure how to ask what she was about to. "... around?" she managed to ask plainly as she and Po walked close behind her and Zhan, who were holding paws.

"Huh?" Lily said, initially confused at the question and wondering what she meant.

There was no turning back now. Tigress took another breath and spoke even plainer, "I thought that... most of _us_ South China Tigers were wiped out over thirty years ago." she said, trying not to sound so blunt, but it didn't work, and she regretted asking the second she did.

Lily froze, and stopped instantly in her tracks hearing this, suddenly understanding what she meant. The young tiger's usual smile faded into a grimace – a sad, painful expression unlike they had ever seen on her face before. A look of worry came over Zhan's face, concerned when seeing this expression on her face. Zhan too stopped walking when she did, as did everyone else but the others stayed some distance away. Tigress felt a little guilty asking this question now after seeing her freeze up; it was clear by her reaction that the tiger in front of her _knew_.

After a few moments of eerie silence, Lily spoke up calmly after collecting her thoughts. "Do you..._really_ want to know, Mrs. Ping?" Lily asked coyly, turning around to face her with hurt in her voice.

Tigress nodded slowly with a soft expression. "I would like to know what happened. But if it's too painful to tell, I understand. I apologize if I asked too much." Tigress said kindly, but Lily just shook her head and smiled softly.

"No, you didn't." Lily said softly with a sigh. "You should know what happened to our people. And since my Zhan and his siblings are part tiger... they should know too." Lily said, turning to Zhan with a gentle smile, which he returned smiling back with a nod.

Zhan then took her paw in his own and held it gently but firmly, assuring her that he was there for her. Zhan had a feeling this would be very painful for her to tell, but he cared for her deeply, so he of course would be there in case it was too much.

"It's ok... I'm here for you." Zhan whispered gently, giving her paw a squeeze. Lily smiled sweetly at him and his deep care for her, and felt a little better about telling the story knowing he was there.

"Thank you." she whispered back, and then turned to Tigress and began to tell the heartbreaking story. "Despite our natural strength, us tigers once lived in complete peace; most of us lived in a village not far from Gongmen City. I'm far too young to have seen it for myself, but my parents used to tell me stories of its beauty." Lily began fondly, with somewhat of a smile before it quickly dropped. Tigress listened carefully with a pleasant smile, as did Po, Zhan, and his three siblings, but they had a feeling it would get a lot worse.

Lily then continued, "One day, word came to the village of something terrible: the young Lord of Gongmen had committed an act of genocide against the pandas... over a _prophecy_. Some people, such as my parents, believed it was only a matter of time before we became his next targets; others held that if we remained in isolation, we would avoid his wrath." the young tiger said softly in preparation of what she was about to say.

Tigress withheld a growl hearing about Shen again after so many years. The same evil peacock who almost killed her beloved had something to do with the extinction of her people, and painful flashbacks of Gongmen starting to come into the middle-aged tiger's mind. Po took her paw in his and gave her a gentle look and she relaxed almost immediately.

Lily then took a breath and continued grimly, "What none of the villagers could have foreseen, though, was_ the cult_."

"The cult?" Po asked, raising a brow; a gesture shared by Tigress next to him as Lily collected her thoughts and memories.

'_How could we have missed this?_' they thought. Po and Tigress, along with the Five had taken out Shen's wolves in Gongmen City many years ago, sometime before Po and Tigress were married... or so they thought.

Lily then went into her explanation with a heavy sigh, feeling the memories begin to torment her mind already, "Among the Lord's army, there were some wolves with unquenchable bloodlust and unwavering dedication to the peacock's mission of eliminating other species. Neither the young Lord nor his parents were even aware of the cult's existence." Lily paused, digging deeper into her memories, and Tigress and Po nodded in understanding.

Po felt angry at himself for missing this group of enemies, and planned on finding some way to bring them to justice as Tigress had the very same thought next to him.

Lily then continued, "When the peacock was exiled by his parents, we thought we would be free of the atrocities he had brought into the world... but we were wrong. The cult came for _us_ next." Lily said with a pained expression, gazing downward before looking back up, her eyes meeting Tigress'.

Lily then continued the rest of the painful story and squeezed Zhan's paw, "On the day of the attack, there was no mercy; wolves bearing the red mark of the peacock with white-stained fur poured into the village in massive numbers. Many of our people fought bravely, but we were hopelessly outnumbered... their brutality knew no limits as they burnt the village to the ground." Lily said as her look of pain turned into anger; but before long, her face softened as she looked toward Tigress again. "There were very few survivors, but I assume that your parents, Tigress, escaped the slaughter along with my own." Lily pointed out, and Tigress had a look of horror on her face after what she just heard; fortunately, her inner peace kept her calm, along with her loving panda who she knew was there for her.

The blue-eyed tiger then continued grimly, "A day came when word spread that the white peacock had been defeated once and for all by the Dragon Warrior with the help of Master Tigress." Lily said as her expression softened, looking towards them and Po and Tigress smiled slightly.

Lily then added, "But even without their leader, the cult continued to massacre us survivors, hunting us down one by one. I spent my early years on the run from them with my parents, never staying in one place for too long in fear of them finding us." Lily said, and Zhan and his siblings were shocked by what they had heard thus far. Zhan felt bad for his girlfriend, and it made sense why she moved from town to town; but he remembered her telling him that she might stay in the valley to be with him, and that she considered this to truly be her home. Zhan promised himself that he would protect her and keep her safe at any costs if these wolves would ever show up.

"My parents started to have hope that we had finally outlasted those soulless monsters, but again, we were wrong." Lily said in an almost shaky voice, closing her eyes and trying to fight back tears as she went into these painful memories.

Lily opened her eyes and sighed, and Zhan squeezed her paw for support and placed a paw on her back, "I was still young, no more than five, when they found us. I remember seeing the flashes of white and red - the mark of the peacock. My parents defended me, and despite not being warriors, they killed so many of them..." Lily said, but paused as her lip began to quiver and her voice shake. "I wanted to stay and fight with them, but they just told me to run as more and more wolves came." Zhan, Jade, Hannah, and Kara felt pained hearing this, feeling bad for the black and white tiger who had been through so much. Tigress' mouth dropped open in horror, and now felt guilty asking her to tell her this after seeing how painful it was, but she kept listening with the others.

Lily took a few calming breaths before continuing. Zhan could tell this was almost too much for her, so he just rubbed her back in comfort as she continued, "I just started running, doing anything to get away from those beasts, but behind me I could hear my parents screams as they were killed... I've never heard such horrible sounds - not before and not since." Lily said sadly as her paws began to shake and tears form in her eyes again. "Sometimes... when I lie awake at night..." she started, choking back a sob as the tears in her eyes began to roll down her cheeks.

"...I can still hear their screams, telling me to not stop running. And for my entire life, I've never _truly_ stopped running." Lily finished, as she now began to cry at last; these memories were sometimes too much to bear, much less tell. Zhan, knowing what to do, pulled her into a warm embrace so she could sob into his shoulder.

Tigress' heart truly broke for her as did Po and the others, understanding her pain, but at the same time feeling relieved to finally know what actually happened to their people. Tigress' inner peace helped her accept what she heard as did Po's; but the panda, as kind as he was, knew Lily needed inner peace – and there was one who could help her.

The tiger had been through so much pain in her life, and no one would have ever guessed it seeing as she was usually so happy all the time. It pained Zhan to see the one he loved so hurt, and to see her bright sapphire blue eyes cloud with tears. Zhan rubbed her back to soothe her and hugged her tight while she cried and sobbed painfully. She was shaking in his arms, holding onto him, afraid if she let go, he'd disappear.

"Shhh it's gonna be ok. I got you, Lily. You don't have to run anymore." Zhan soothed, feeling as though he would cry seeing her like this, for it hurt more than any physical blow he ever received from combat.

"P-p-please. D-d-don't leave me, Z-Zhan..." she whispered as she sobbed painfully, and her tears soaked the fur on his shoulder.

"I will _never_ leave you, Lily; I love you. And I promise you - I won't let anything, or _anyone_, hurt you _ever_ again. I'm so sorry you had to go through this but now... you're not going to be alone anymore." Zhan whispered lovingly, assuring her she was safe now and that she didn't have to run anymore. At this point Zhan's three siblings, along with Po and Tigress, wrapped their arms around them in a group hug. The rest of the Five also joined in the group hug, by now having witnessed the tiger's distressed state.

Lily was starting to calm down a little as she felt the others' embrace, and the embrace of her caring, loving boyfriend and his gentle voice that calmed her. "T-thank you all! And thank you, Zhan. I love you too." Lily whispered as her fingers curled and uncurled in the fur on his back and neck.

At this point, the tiger was starting to feel better as her sobs soon ceased and she even began to purr a little as Zhan rubbed her back. After a few minutes, she calmed down with only a few little sniffs and everyone broke the group hug, still processing what they had heard. Zhan remained, however still embracing her tightly in his arms, and even purred into her ear a little to further soothe her. This actually worked, and Lily's usual pretty smile slowly returned, and she giggled softly as Zhan did this. A few moments later the two slowly broke the embrace, and Zhan wiped the rest of the tears that remained in her cheeks with his thumbs and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Feel better my angel?" Zhan whispered lovingly as he cupped her cheeks in his paws.

Lily nodded with a warmer smile and rosy cheeks at the nickname he called her. Zhan smiled after seeing her smile and usual happy attitude return. Po and Tigress smiled, proud of the fact that he was able to help her feel better. Lily indeed felt better, thanks to her Zhan and everyone else, and for once in her life, felt like she could finally stop running and rest; she wouldn't have to live in constant fear any longer. The tiger took Zhan's paw in her own, and turned back to Tigress who looked at her with pity and kindness.

"So that's what happened to our people Mrs. Ping. And I'm sorry you had to see me like _that_ it's just... too much to bear sometimes." Lily said apologetically, and Tigress smiled kindly and shook her head.

"It's ok Lily. You're hurt. It's perfectly fine to grieve; you've been through so much..." Tigress said gently, assuring her it was alright, but she still had another question. "But I am curious... how is it that you're usually so happy and cheerful all the time?" Tigress asked softly, and a smile grew on Lily's face.

"I just know my parents wouldn't have wanted me to live my life being miserable and sad. I found things that I enjoyed and most of all..." Lily said with a happy smile as a blush formed on her cheeks. "They would have wanted me to find love, and... I have." she finished, turning to Zhan lovingly with one of her gorgeous, breathtaking smiles. Zhan, hearing this, just blushed and grinned happily like an idiot.

Tigress nodded and smiled, satisfied, and now having a new understanding of the person Lily was. "That's amazing to hear, Lily. It truly is! And I am happy you found love with our son; he's a kind, handsome, and respectful kid." she said, looking toward Zhan with a smile, before turning back to Lily who was smiling brightly know especially the last thing, she said were true. "I can assure you, you don't have to run or be in fear anymore... you're safe now as long as you're with us in the valley." she said with a kind smile, placing her paw on her shoulder assuring her that the valley of peace was her home and they would protect her.

Lily nodded, and smiled happily at her before Tigress walked back to be next to her Po. The panda master then told Lily she was close to achieving inner peace; though she'd heard of the concept, she thought it was impossible for her. But Zhan and Po assured her that it was, and Zhan especially let her know that he would help her achieve it. The tiger smiled lovingly at her cuddly boyfriend, and had gained new hopes that it was possible for her to gain peace from this. Lily lovingly kissed his cheek and thanked him, and Zhan blushed with a dreamy look in his face.

Po and Tigress also told her that as soon as they got home from their vacation, they would have a mission set out to bring justice for their people – to hunt down this cult and bring them down once and for all. Lily thanked them happily, and for once in her life felt at ease and knew peace was near for her. Tigress and Po were happy to do this for her, and soon they picked up their bags and began to walk again. Everyone resumed their peaceful conversations, now knowing a little bit more about Lily; Zhan was just happy to finally know her story.

The two continued walking paw in paw as everyone continued their trip to the secret panda village. Zhan and Lily also resumed their sweet conversations, and he would tell her more of his jokes making her laugh hard, finding him adorable. Zhan would also tell her how pretty she was to him and how gorgeous her outfit was. Lily's cheeks turned pink and she giggled softly when he said these things that made her heart flutter. She began to fall deeper in love with him, and how could she not? Zhan had a cute, handsome smile, a deep care for her, he was funny, and most of all - he had a warm, kind golden heart. He gave great hugs and had a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes that she could stare into all day. Time seemed to go by quickly and before they knew it, they had arrived at the right location and the panda village steps were in sight. The two sighed blissfully as a gentle snowfall began to fill the air and a peaceful breeze stirred up the snow on the ground, making the pathway a beautiful white haze.

**That's it for chapter 21! Hope you cool cats liked the backstory on Lily (it's painful, but it will get better)! All credit to the typing of that backstory goes to my friend Dragon Chronicle. I gave him the basic idea and he helped me with the wording and it came out just right! Thank you! The next chapter will cover the adventures at the panda village, and soon Zhan will show Lily how to achieve inner peace and that will be super sweet! These chapters will be shorter, thus making the story chapter number longer, but it should roll smoothly in the end! Thanks for reading and following this story – stay tuned for what happens next!**

**Peace out!**

**\- Tipofan4life**


	6. Of Lover's and Dumplings

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter revealing not only Lily's past but the fate Tigress's people, the south China tigers. This chapter everyone will actaully arrive in the panda village this time and the next day there will be the celebration of something special for our beloved panda! After the panda village chapters, which will be more than I thought, some things will speed up a bit and things will be climaxing to the end. Also, In these chapters at the village, Jade might finally work up the courage to talk to that panda she's been crushing on, but this won't be as detailed as Zhan's love story, however since this is mainly tipo but since these are the children of po and Tigress, it seems right to show some of their kids love stories (mostly the main ones like Zhan and Jade). Tipo is still the main here and always will be. I hope y'all don't mind** **seeing the others find love cause they're important to this story too even though they may be OC's they're still necessary. Also in this ****chapter and the others I'm bringing back Mei Mei and Lei Lei. I forgot to add Lei Lei in the kai chapters so just assume everything you saw her do in kfp3 happened. Credit and shout out again to my friend we-steer-the-ship for writing a lot of this and helping me with the ideas! So here's the rest of this story!**

***At the panda village***

After several hours of walking and a few stops, everyone finally made it to the location of the panda village.

"Finally!" Mantis groaned in exhaustion. "I thought we'd never make it."

"You slept the entire trip." Crane remarked to the tiny insect sitting atop his hat.

Mantis peeks over the brim to the bird's eyes and retorted, "Yeah, well, I was dreaming about the trip and it was just as boring."

Stepping ahead of the group, Po feels around in the snow for a bit until finding the hidden rope. Giving it a hearty tug causes the snow beneath his feet to stir until the elevator is unveiled.

"First!" Monkey shouts as he eagerly hops onto the empty platform. Chuckling, Po holds the elevator steady as Crane, Mantis and Viper climb aboard.

With another tug of the rope, the elevator begins to ascend. Watching in awe, Lily's eyes follow it all the way up until it vanishes in the heavy fog overhead.

"Its all the way... up there?" She asked Zhan nervously.

"Yep." He says with a smile. "You're not scared of heights, are you?" he asked gently raising a brow.

"A little." Lily said shyly.

He takes hold of her paw and gives her a reassuring nod, "It's ok; don't worry, I'll be right there with you. Grandpa Li built this and it's safe as can be." he said assuringly and Lily smiles softly.

After a few minutes, the now empty elevator returns into view and the Ping-Shan family begin to pile in. Jade, Hannah and Kara are the first to go on, followed by Tigress. Lily squeezes Zhan's paw tightly as they step on. With his family ready, Po joins them and tugs the rope once more to send them all on their way.

On the way up, Po's attention is drawn from the frozen waterfall before them and to that of his beloved wife. His eyes explore her face and her eyes; it doesn't take long before he's lost in the sight of her. Taking in all the minute details from her amber eyes and the few sprinkles of gray fur within some of her stripes, to the way her whiskers bounce slightly in the breeze. To him, she is still as beautiful as the day they married over fourteen years ago.

Noticing his staring, she shoots him a quick glance and asked playfully, "What are _you_ looking at?"

With quite the cheesy grin, her husband replies, "Oh, just admiring the view." he said as his cheeks began to turn red.

Rolling her eyes with a quiet snicker, Tigress nudges him with her elbow before taking his paw in hers. "Its been fourteen years, love yet you still flirt with me like you did when we had our first date." Tigress said with a rosy happy smile.

"And I make no plans on ever stopping that... kitten." Po stated with a wink and his favorite nickname for his beloved tiger.

Tigress giggled and kissed his rosy cheek and said, "Good."

Once at the top, they're surprised to see the landing is empty. "Huh?" Po said with a shrug. "They must have went ahead."

Swinging the gate open, he let's the kids depart first. Jade and Hannah excitedly sprint on ahead, nearly slipping on the semi-frozen ground. Little Kara lags behind to stay close to her mother.

After stepping off the elevator, Zhan's paw feels like it's about to break by the pressure Lily is adding to it "Uh...Lily?" he said with a wince.

"Oh, Sorry!" She exclaimed while letting go of some of the pressure. "Guess I was more nervous than I thought." she said with a nervous giggle.

Though rubbing his aching paw, Zhan still smiled, "No worries. But maybe not so tight next time." He says with a cute laugh. Lily nodded and felt her cheeks warm up slightly.

Tigress lifts up Kara in her arms and she giggles in response, "You excited to see aunt Mei Mei?" She said with a loving smile. Her daughter silently nods. "Don't be shy. You'll get to dance with her all you want." she said with a chuckle and this brings a smile to Kara's face.

The family continues walking, the village gate in the distance, Tigress comments on how her husband has an extra spring in his step; seeing as how he seems to be fighting back the urge to take off running. "You always get so giddy when we come. It's cute." the tiger said with a soft, short giggle.

Blushing a bit, Po chuckles rubbing the back of his neck and replies, "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just so excited to see everyone again." He sniffs the air and lets out a sigh of anticipation, "Mmm! I can smell the food from here! Come on, sweetie!" He said and now gabbing his wife's paw, he pulls her and their youngest daughter along just as quick as he can until they reach the gate. Tigress can't help but laugh softly and shake her head; she loves her panda so much and this is just one of those reasons.

A crowd of pandas has already gathered around the others, thrilled to see the furious five again. But once Po and Tigress enter, most of the pandas bombard them with greetings and hugs.

"Alright!" Li-Shan bellows out as he pushes his way through the crowd. "Dad coming through! Make way!" He smiled proudly upon seeing his family and throwing his burly arms around his son and daughter-in-law. "So good to see you!" he beamed happily.

"You too, dad." Tigress beamed as she happily returns his embrace. Once he sets them back down, Kara jumps from her arms to join a group of panda cubs around her age to go play. As she watches her daughter scamper off, Tigress feels a familiar presence behind her and turns to see her protege bowing to her. "Lei Lei." She said happily with a bow. The two women rise, look at one another for a second before smiling and hugging each other tightly. "Oh, I've missed you!" Lei Lei said fighting off a few tears.

"I've missed you too!" Tigress exclaimed doing the same.

They part and the tiger's eyes explore the panda up and down. Lei Lei, now in her late teens, is blossoming into a lovely, young woman. Tigress is especially taken aback by how Lei Lei is dressed. Wearing attire similar to what Tigress wore some years ago; a golden, sleeveless top embroidered with the design of a blossoming lotus flower, and a pair of navy blue pants. It seems Lei Lei wants to emulate her stripey baby as much as she can.

"My! You're getting so big!" Tigress gushed proudly. "You look wonderful."

Her chubby white cheeks blushing, Lei Lei smiles, "So do you. Are you two ever going to move here permanently? I honestly hate how we only get to see each other once a year." She said sadly dropping her head.

"I know, I know. The feeling is mutual, believe me. But Po and I have discussed living here once we fully retire." She said with a kind smile as she was looking forward to the day when her and Po could finally stop and retire completely and enjoy the rest of their lives together.

"Retire? So, never?" She chuckled a bit but quickly takes on a more serious tone and asks in almost a whisper, "So, how are you? Your last few letters have kept me worried."

Her ears droop slightly as Tigress sighs, "Things back home have been...busy, to say the least. Students come and go from all over China. But they've settled enough to where we could get away for a while." She said fondly.

"How long are you staying?" Lei Lei asked wanting some time to spend with her stripey mama.

"Three days. I can't tell you how much we all need this to clear our heads. But enough about all that. I'd much rather know how you've been doing." Tigress said and takes hold of Lei Lei's paw and the pair walk away from the crowd to get some quiet time together.

***With Lily and Zhan***

Meanwhile back amidst the mass of pandas, Lily looks around in amazement at the beauty and tranquility of this village. The cozy looking cottages, the peaceful scenery, the serenity of the cool breeze swirling about her. Truly this place is a paradise like she has never seen before. She could only imagine the tiger village that was burned being similar.

More than that, everyone is being so friendly towards her. Already she has been given two snacklaces and a handful of gorgeous flowers. All from complete strangers who treat her as if she is family. To them, she already is.

"Wow!" She exclaimed to her Zhan. "So this is your extended family?" She asked in amazement.

"It is." He said with a nod. "Just wait until you W-WHAAA!" He said but is cut off when a long pink ribbon appears from nowhere and entraps the young warrior, yanking him away suddenly and into the open arms of a very flamboyant pandiva.

"There he is!" Mei Mei shouted with glee as she proceeds to shower Zhan with kisses all over his cheeks causing him to groan but mostly giggle. "Such a handsome young man you're becoming! I simply can't resist!" She said lovingly continues kissing him as he tries to escape her ribbon. Although Zhan is pretty strong it seems Mei Mei has made a stronger ribbon that he can't break by flexing his muscles to get away.

"Aunt Mei Mei!" He said laughing "Stop!" He squirmed.

Lily giggled at the sight but, slightly confused, approaches them shyly. "Uh...hello?"

Mei Mei looks up to the young black and white tiger and her jaw drops. "Hello? Zhan, who's this fetching damsel?" she asked turning back to Zhan who manages to break out of her "stronger ribbon" to her dismay.

Now free from his confines, he takes Lily's paw and brings her closer. "This is my girlfriend, Lily." he says as a smile forms on their faces. "Lily, meet my aunt, Mei Mei." he said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said politely and bows respectively to the pandiva.

Instead of bowing back though, Mei Mei laps to the young lady and looks her up and down, taking in all of her. "Oh my! Aren't you just gorgeous! That white fur and those black stripes! Those pretty eyes! A little skinny though." She said raising a brow in thought. "Zhan, you want me to plump her up a bit for you?" she said teasingly and Lily's face begins to turn red.

"THAT won't be necessary!" He interjects before turning to Lily, "Sorry. My aunt has a very strange sense of humor." he said as his cheeks begin to blush mad pink. She nods softly with a small smile.

"Nonsense." Mei Mei insists as she pulls Lily into a hug. "Just wait until you try my homemade blueberry pies! They will change your life. Not that I'm bragging or anything." she said nonchalantly. Mei Mei did have somewhat of a right to boast for she was one of the best cooks in the village, (when Po wasn't there that is) and not to mention the way the pandas ate, every meal was practically a feast.

Lily is still a bit confused as to how to reply but Zhan explains, "My aunt fancies herself a matchmaker. And here for pandas, bigger women are considered more desirable. But to me, you're perfect just the way you are, Lily." He said with a loving smile with love in his eyes which Lily returns a beautiful one of her own causing butterflies to rise in his stomach. "Isn't that right, Mei Mei?" he said turning back to her.

The pandiva shrugs, "Hey, everyone has their preference, I suppose. Now come! I want to know all about how you two met!" She said cheerfully and Zhan and Lily blush deeply, rubbing the back of their heads bashfully at what they were going to tell her of how they found love for the other.

***With Po and the other five* **

By now, the huge crowd of pandas has thinned out some. Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis have made their way to a nearby banquet table and are helping themselves to some lunch. Hannah and Jade have wandered off with a group of their panda friends to catch up.

Li-Shan pats his son on the back and leads him to the table where Po takes a seat beside Monkey, who already has a mouthful of dumplings.

"Mmf!" He swallows. "You gotta try these, Po!" Monkey blurts out. "Is this a new recipe?" he said turning to Li.

Li nods, "Yeah. Some of the ladies have been experimenting with those herbs Ping sent over. Speaking of, where is he?" he asked looking around for the old goose who was about as old as he was.

Po, now with a rather large plate of these dumplings, replied, "He wanted to come but business has really picked up so he stayed behind to run the family restaurant."

"Well dang!" Li said and sighs, "I was really hoping to see him. Guess I'll have to pay him a visit soon."

"You should! Dad's really been missing you, dad." Po proceeds to happily chow down on a handful of the delectable treats and, with his mouth full, tries to comment on how great they are. Everyone just shakes their head and laughs softly for their Po hasn't changed a bit even though he's almost thirty eight.

Meanwhile, Tigress and Lei Lei have made their way to the small river by the waterfall. The cool splashing water giving the air around them a comforting scent as the two draw nearer.

"I've been practicing like you taught me." Lei Lei states. "I'm close to mastering your split-kick." she said with a grin.

"That's good to hear. You've really come a long way." Tigress said kindly with a proud smile

"Its all thanks to your teaching. I'm hoping that if I can get good enough I can come to the Jade Palace and train even further." Lei Lei said eagerly.

This news brings Tigress to a halt, "You want to train at the Jade Palace?" she said a bit shocked.

Lei Lei turns to her and nods, "I wish to become a kung fu master like you." she said her eyes light up.

"I'm flattered but you are aware that it would not be easy. Training and putting your life on the line to protect others. It's not a decision to make lightly." Tigress said gently letting her know what it takes to be a master.

"I know and I've given it alot of thought over the last few years. When I'm training, I feel a sense of purpose. Every time I master a new maneuver; I feel accomplished. I'm certain that I want to devote my life to this!" she says confidently.

Without a word, Tigress sits at the bank of the river. "Sit with me." she said. Lei Lei does as instructed. Crossing her legs and assuming a meditative posture, Tigress instructs Lei Lei to do the same.

Now sitting side by side, eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply, the two women begin their meditation.

"Lei Lei." Tigress said, breaking the silence surrounding them. "You've come far on your own, learning mostly from my letters and these yearly visits. Honestly, it's quite amazing. You've accomplished alone what many require years of mentoring to learn. If this is what you want to do with your life, to have it be dedicated to kung fu, devoted to the protection and service of China, that is a noble calling to pursue." she said.

Lei Lei remembers what Tigress taught her about meditating in her letters and focusing her chi. It feels like a bubble inside her core, at first, before expanding to fill her entire being. When she hears the grass beside her stir, she opens her eyes to see Tigress standing before her with a smile.

"I am very proud of you, Lei Lei. And if this is what you want, you have my full support." she said proudly with a smile.

Overjoyed, Lei Lei immediately leaps up and tackles Tigress in a hug with such force they both fall to the ground. Tigress often forgets how powerful a panda hug can be.

The two then laugh softly and break the embrace as Lei Lei sits on the ground next to her. Tigress then adds some more of her wisdom to the young panda.

"Though it will be difficult and require a tremendous amount of hard work, you must also keep in mind that there is ALWAYS more to life than just your duties and kung fu." Tigress began with a knowing smile.

"More?" the young panda questioned.

"When I was young, kung fu was my life. I trained day in and day out. Pushed my body to its limits and beyond. Mostly to impress my adoptive father, Shifu to gain his love which I didn't receive till later. But often times I..." Tigress said as she looks down to her paws remembering all those years she punched ironwood trees. She can't even recall how many times she broke her paws doing so. "...I regret many of my decisions from that time. I still can't feel much with my paws due to the conditioning although I can feel a lot more now..." She said as she grows quiet, lost in thought. The memories and reality of what she did to herself hurt but she remembered how she got the fatherly love from Shifu she's always wanted and the love from her panda that she fell so deeply in love with.

"Stripey mama?" Lei Lei asked, snapping her mentor out of her trance. Tigress jolts out of it with a smile, chuckling and continued,

"I learned all too late that there is always more to life. I owe it all to Po." She said with a smile and a blush forming on her cheeks. "His friendship helped me open up to having fun, experiencing joy. His love... helped me open to my greatest dreams and a lifetime of happiness." Tigress said with joy in her voice and a wide smile on her face.

Tigress took in a deep, content breathe and she turns to face the young panda.

"Never forsake the little things, Lei Lei. Especially not for kung fu. The taste of your favorite foods, the smell of flowers in spring, the sound of music, the feeling of holding paws with_ the one_ you love... These are the things we live for, fight for. They are more important than any title or rank or duties can ever be. They are what make life worth living. Never forget that." She said with a knowing smile and a happy sigh.

Now coming to understand the years of wisdom in her words, Lei Lei nods. "I won't. And thank you." she said with a smile.

***Back with Mei Mei, Zhan, and Lily.***

"Oh! My! Gosh! And that was your first kiss?!" Mei Mei gleefully asked.

Lily, who is happily eating a slice of blueberry pie, confirms it. "Oh, Yes. It was so wonderful." She said remembering her and Zhan's first real kiss under the mistle toe.

Zhan blushes scarlet at the memory and puts his arm around her lovingly and says, "That's when I knew I had truly found the one." Lily swallowed the pie in her mouth and giggles softly and wraps an arm around him in return and kisses his blushing cheek.

Mei Mei is in emotional hysterics. Her eyes watering like mad with tears of awe. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" She exclaimed. "Oh, my little Zhanny all grown up and in love! You better hold on to her, now! She's a keeper!" she said and Lily laughed softly at the cute nickname "Zhanny" and planned to use it later.

Zhan chuckled, "Don't worry. She definitely is and I am never letting her go." he says truthfully pressing his muzzle into her neck fur a little.

Now Lily is blushing and trying not to purr, "Neither will I." she says softly.

"I swear you two must be made of sugar to be this sweet." Mei Mei says taking a handkerchief from the bosom of her dress, the pandiva wipes away her tears and blows her nose quite loudly.

Zhan then rolls his eyes and asked curiously, "Where's uncle Hogai? I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh, you know Hogai." She said playfully rolling her eyes before working on reapplying the makeup that has gotten smeared. "He and his brothers are off on their monthly camping trip and won't be back for another few days."

"Is that him?" Lily asks, pointing to a portrait that sets atop the mantle nearby. A portrait of a very tall and very stout male panda with blue eyes, shaggy hair, a bit of a beard. He had his arm wrapped around Mei Mei who was wearing her wedding dress.

Mei Mei cradles the portrait in her hands lovingly and says, "Oh yes. My huggable Hogai. To think I never would have fallen for him if I had married Po."

Lily almost choked her pie, "Mr. Ping-Shan?! You? And him? Married?"

But Zhan is quick to intervene, "No. Mama and daddy were already married and aunt Mei Mei here tried to steal daddy away. But THAT didn't go so well did it?" he said and Lily just chuckles.

"Okay look, it sounds bad when you say it like THAT." the panda trie5s to defend herself. "But to fair, I didn't really KNOW they were married."

"Oh really?" Tigress's voice asked as she enters the doorway, paralyzing Mei Mei in fear. "Despite both of us telling you thirteen times we were happily married?" she asks raising a brow.

"Was it really thirteen?" She asks and laughs nervously.

"I counted." Tigress said giving her a smirk-glare.

"Wait..." Lily finally speaks up, "I'm confused. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Lily." Retorts Tigress with a sneer, "Once I threatened to rip out her spine, and a few other things... she finally got the point." she said with a grin.

Mei Mei hides her face, "Come on, Tigress. Not the spine thing again." she said with a shudder.

But with a gentle touch, Tigress smiles places her hand upon Mei Mei's shoulder, "She apologized and eventually we put it all behind us and she stopped flirting with MY panda husband." She said and Mei Mei smirks. "And now I still can't believe you're actually one of my best friends now." She said with a chortle.

"Yeah. You even helped me plan my wedding." Mei Mei added looking at the picture again.

"And I was your maid of honor." Tigress stated folding her arms.

"And you made me the godmother of your kids." Mei Mei said and then paused as the two stared, smiles growing on their faces.

The two women then erupt into a hearty laughter together. "You're like my sister now, Mei Mei. You drive me crazy but I couldn't be happier to have you in my life." Tigress added fondly

Mei Mei sniffed as her eyes tear up again, "Aww! And I just put my makeup back on." she said and Tigress just rolled her eyes sarcastically.

The rest of the afternoon continues on peacefully. Relatives and friends galore welcome their guests, children play, teens go for a swim in the lake, (Except Zhan and Lily for Zhan doesn't know how to swim and Lily didn't bring swimming clothes) many pandas have already vanished into their kitchens to prepare dinner for their own families.

As the sun begins to set, the Ping-Shan family and the Furious Five say their good nights before heading off into their separate cottages, which are conveniently right next to one another. Viper slithers onto Monkey's shoulders, causing the simian to give his friends a sly wink.

Little Kara tugs on her mother's tail to get her attention and asked, "Why did uncle Monkey wink like that?"

But Tigress just pats her on the head with a poorly executed nonchalant chuckle, "You'll, uh, find out when you're older, sweetheart." she said secretly hoping she'll never act like that when she's older.

Crane and Mantis are overheard talking as they pass by. "Ya know, buddy, you should really think about settling down." Mantis encourages.

"I'm good, thanks." Crane responded sarcastically.

"No you're not. You've been all mopey since you and Mei Ling. And as your friend, possibly BEST friend, I think it's high time you moved onto better and bigger things!"

Rolling his eyes, Crane groaned, "And what do you mean by that?"

_"And I never really can move on from her... I mean... I still... LOVE her." _Crane thought for he missed the feline deeply.

Mantis gives his friend a suggestive grin, "A panda girl, bro! Just look around you! You're a single guy, a hero, a warrior, amidst a sea of eligible bachelorettes who all got their eye on you."

But Crane scoffed, "Yeah right. Like anyone here has been checking me out."

"Believe me, buddy, they have." Mantis said and glanced around in all directions before spotting someone. "Look over there, to your left."

Pointing his beak that direction, Crane is a bit surprised to see two female pandas looking his direction. Both are indeed quite pretty. Then one on the left is wearing a green tunic and has flowers in her hair while the other wears a red quipao and has her hair up in a bun. Both women giggled and wave to him, one of them even blows him a kiss.

Shocked that such lovely ladies are showing him such attention, he politely (but slightly awkwardly) waves back; his entire face turning a deep red.

Now with a cocky stance, crossing his pinchers, Mantis retorted, "See what I mean? They love you!"

"W-what should I d-do?" He stammered anxiously.

"Quit being nervous and go talk to them. Who knows, one of them could be THE one." he said.

After sending Crane another set of kisses through the air, the two women turn to walk away, both glancing back to him with smiles.

"You really think so?" Crane asks his friend with a sigh.

"Look man, you'll never know until you try." mantis said with a grin.

"They were really pretty." Crane sighed.

Mantis lets out a boisterous laugh of agreement. "Exactly! Tell you what, tomorrow, you make your move. Okay?"

"O-okay. Y-yeah. Yeah!" Cran said now feeling a swell of confidence, Crane continues on into the cottage, already planning a good conversation starter in his head.

***With Po and the others***

"Alright, kids. Time to settle in." Po said as he leads everyone to the front door of their cottage.

It's a quaint little home that Li-Shan had built for them some years ago. He originally hoped this would mean they would move here, but instead they've been using it as their vacation home for their annual visits. Still, Li hopes that one day they will make this house, and the panda village itself, their forever home. And perhaps... they just might!

Upon entering, they see Mei Mei has gotten the place ready for them. The fireplace is burning, everything is clean and tidy. There is a note on the mantle with a pink bow that reads, _"I wanted to make it as cozy as possible for you. Welcome home. Love your sister/aunt, Mei Mei"_

"Who's hungry?" Po asked jovially. Everyone raises their hands and he claps, "Awesome! Kids, go unpack and I'll start cooking us up a feast!" He then bounces into the kitchen excitedly and Tigress can't help but smile seeing him happy when he was usually so tires from teaching.

Hannah and Jade race up the stairs, practically shoving each other over as they both try to call dibs on the 'big room'. Hannah usually claims it, which Jade thinks is unfair, so she takes a running leap to reach the top of the stairs first.

"Be careful!" Tigress scolded but the girls just keep on. She sighs in annoyance and shakes her head before turning her attention to little Kara. "Go on up." She said calmly. "I'll be up in a bit to help you unpack." With that, Kara nodded and headed upstairs as well.

Zhan and Lily begin their ascension as well only to be immediately halted by Tigress when she cleared her throat very loudly and deliberately. "A-hem!"

Slowly, the two teens look back towards her and see she is signaling for them to come closer.

"Now Zhan, Lily, I expect you two to stay in separate rooms tonight. Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean the rules of purity can be forgotten." she said matter-of-factly.

"Mama." Zhan groaned as his face blushes red. "You don't have to." he sighed sadly.

"I DO have to. As your mother it is my job. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my sweet little boy." She said in awe of her son as she pinches his slightly chubby cheek.

"Mama!" He said and shied away, embarrassed and Tigress just giggled for she loved to embarass her son.

Lily steps forward and politely said, "Mrs. Ping-Shan, I pride myself on my virtue and responsibility. I love your son deeply but out of respect for you, for him, and for myself; I assure you we will wait until marriage before going to that next level. Besides we're a bit young to do that. I promise." She said politely desiring to just be with her cuddly boyfriend all night.

Taken aback by this, Tigress folds her arms behind her back, "I see. So you two have already talked about this?" she asked raising a brow.

Zhan nods, "We have. Please, just trust us, mama." he begged assuring her that he would stay pure until marriage.

Tigress sighed but then smiled softly, "I do trust you, son. And I admire the maturity you both display. And I'm sure you also understand that temptation can be difficult to resist. Trust me. So I still expect you to sleep in separate rooms. Understood?" she said gently but at the same time is considering letting them stay together knowing her son was very pure of heart.

The two teens acknowledge their understanding and proceed upstairs. Zhan walks Lily to her room, carrying her luggage for her and setting it on her bed.

"Sorry about that." He said with a sigh. "My mama can be a bit overbearing at times."

But Lily takes his paw and smiles at him lovingly, "She only wants what's best for us." she said softly squeezing his paw.

"I know. I just wish we _could_ sleep together though. I'd love to just hold you in my arms all night." Zhan said as his cheeks begin to turn pink and Lily giggles softly and throws her arms around him and he happily does the same.

"Me too, Zhan. Me too." She lovingly said as a purr escapes her throat. "Believe me I would love that; you're really... cuddly." She says with a giggle as both their cheeks turn from pink to scarlet. "But perhaps we can sleep together someday and besides, we can cuddle any other time." She says savoring the feel of his warm, soft fur between her fingers and his unique scent.

Zhan giggled softly and purrs and a few moments later, they broke the loving embrace. "You're right, sweetheart." He said with that cute handsome smile of his causing Lily to blush a little at the sight and the nickname. He then kissed her cheek all over and her cheeks then turn a little red as she tries to hold back a giggle as his warm lips kiss her cheeks.

"Let's go explore the house then get ready for dinner, ok?" he said softly stopping his sweet kisses on her cheeks and Lily secretly wished he wouldn't have stopped. She then nods and the two young lovers then leave the room to explore the rest of the house, paw in paw.

***With Po in the kitchen***

In the kitchen, Po is busy cooking up a storm, wanting to make the perfect dinner for his beloved family. He already has a cauldron of soup simmering over a fire nearby, a bowl of radishes he just chopped, and a block of tofu he plans to make dumplings with. But first, he needs to make the dough.

Gathering the needed ingredients and with whisk in hand, he begins stirring the bowl and it gradually thickens.

He's so caught up in his task, he hasn't even noticed the pair of amber eyes watching him from the doorway. Quietly she approached him, wrapping her striped arms around his midsection from behind and resting her face on his shoulder.

"Hey there." She whispered while planting a few kisses to his neck. "You making tofu dumplings?" she asked taking in a few sniffs, confirming her suspicion as Po spoke up.

"You're favorite." he beamed with a grin as he worked.

Her large paws gently squeezed handfuls of his fluffy belly as she pressed her slender body completely against his warm backside. "If it wasn't for me training and helping you teach, your cooking would make me the size of a panda by now." She said truthfully and giggled.

He grins, "That wouldn't be such a bad thing. Just means there would be more of you to love." Po said trying to hide a blush.

"Aww that's sweet Po." Tigress purred as her cheeks turn scarlet. "But maybe when I retire." she says with a smirk.

"So, never?" He asked, repeating Lei Lei's comment from earlier. A joke that does not go unnoticed by his wife as she laughs with him.

"No, just not yet, hun. Need some help?" Tigress added changing the topic.

"Yeah, totally." he said jovially. "If you'll start cutting up the tofu then you can wrap the dumplings when I'm finished making the dough."

She steps away, unties her sleeves around her forearms laying them aside and takes the carving knife from the counter. By now, the dough has thickened enough for Po to start forming the dumplings so he sprinkles flour on the countertop, pinches off some dough and proceeds to roll it and stretch it out. As he does, he peered over and watched Tigress cut the tofu into perfect, bite sized morsels. Her precision, her accuracy, her skill is quite remarkable in his eyes.

"Hey, you're really getting good at that." He commented in awe of the tiger.

"Well, I had an excellent teacher." Tigress says softly looking towards him.

Po blushed and said, "Why thank you, sweetie."

"I meant your dad." Tigress joked trying to hide a smile.

He slumped and whispered, "Oh..."

Tigress snickers and nudges her hip against his. "I'm just kidding, you big goofball." she said with a grin which Po returns with a soft laugh.

Po slides the first small dough sheet to her. She sets the tofu morsel onto it and wraps it perfectly then sets it on the tray beside her. This continues on for a bit as they make a few more. Every so often, Tigress sneaked herself a little bit of tofu to snack on.

In no time at all, they've made two dozen dumplings. Tigress takes the now full tray and sets it over a second, smaller fire close to the soup cauldron.

Po's black furry paws are coated in flour now. He tries to make his way to the sink to wash them off but his wife grabs his elbow and tugged him back towards her.

"Not so fast, my Dragon Warrior. I need a hug first." Tigress said with a loving smile and slight rosy cheeks.

"But Tigress." He says as she embraces him. Po holds his arms away. "I don't want to get flour all over your clothes."

"I don't mind. They're mostly white anyway." She said while caressing her cheek against his. Bringing her lips to his ear giving it a small nibble, she whispered sweetly, "You know I love it when you're a little messy from cooking."

"T-Tigress." he giggled as he turned red. "You're making me blush." Tigress just grinned for it was so cute when the pamda blushed because it was so obvious due to his white cheek fur. Finally ending his resistance, he returns her hug and holds her close.

And here they stand for several moments, hugging and holding one another. As if the world itself no longer exists around them. Gradually, Po's hips begin to swing and soon he is leading her into a slow dance. Though there is no music, the two lovers gently sway to and fro, twirling elegantly around the kitchen, never letting any space come between their bodies.

Tigress sighed blissfully and happily and begins to speak her heart, "You always work so hard to provide for our family." Tigress says with her head pressed to his chest. "I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you do." she says lovingly feeling heat rush to her cheeks. It was like she was confessing her love for him all over again.

"That's sweet, but all I'm doing is making dinner." Po said with a warm chuckle.

"Its more than that, Po." She said lovingly. "You put your love, your heart and soul into cooking. Into everything. Your efforts never go unnoticed by me." she said as a smile tugged on her lips.

He smiles widely as he looks at his beloved wife in awe, "Now where's all this coming from? Are you trying to butter me up for something? Cause if so, it's working." he said with a grin.

His comments makes her chuckle as she raises her face to look him in the eye. Those jade eyes of his. "I've just been doing alot of thinking lately." she said as a smile grows on her face.

"About?" Po asked raising a brow.

"About _you_. About _us_. About everything." she says as her arms lift and drape around his neck, pulling him closer until their muzzles are grazing one another. "Sometimes it's too much to comprehend, and even more difficult to fully express what I want to tell you." she said as a blush grows on her cheeks.

Po tilts his head and inches it ever closer, pressing their foreheads together. "I've never needed words. As long as I can see your smile, then I know I'm doing right." he said with his usual charming smile and love in his voice.

Slowly she closes her eyes and smiles, her husband has always had a way of making her feel more loved than she ever thought possible. It was indescribable.

"Po, growing up, I knew who I was. I knew what my life was going to be. There was never any doubt in my mind about the direction my life was going or who I was meant to be. But then..." her eyes open, "...You came along." she says with a fond loving smile and Po just blushes.

"_Your_ panda who fell from the sky." He said and snickered.

"Exactly." she said with a soft laugh and rosy cheeks. "From that very moment, my life changed completely. Through your friendship, I found joy in things that I used to never think about. I began to laugh more, smile more. You taught me to slow down and enjoy myself more often." she said recalling how she fell in love with him even before Gongmen city.

Her fingers caressed the back of his head, tickling his ears between them.

She continues, "And that friendship eventually became more. More complicated and yet more simple. And we fell in love." she said gazing into the eyes of the panda that made her feel like no one else. "Because of you, my life was charting a new path. Everyday you helped me discover things about myself that I never imagined existed." she said fondly as the happiness he made her feel began to bubble up.

They've stopped dancing but Po feels her embrace tightened.

"When we married, I felt like I was becoming more of who I was truly meant to be. Everything that had been missing in my life, you gave me. And then you continued to give and to build and my sense of self grew. You made me whole, Po." Tigress said happily as she can't help but feel overwhelmed.

Tears begin to well up in her eyes and Po just gently wipes them away.

"And just when I thought I couldn't be any happier, along came our children. And I knew with all my heart that I wanted to be a mother and for the longest time before that I wanted to be one. I was _meant_ to be a mother. Carrying our babies, giving birth to them, raising them with you, and taking care of them all these years has been the single greatest adventure of my entire life. And all of it, everything my life has become, the woman I am now, is all because of you." she says lovingly trying her best to express how she feels.

Tigress cradles his palm and nestles her cheek against it. She tries to fight back the tears of joy but they come. "I could learn every language in this world and would still never find enough words to tell you how happy you've truly made me, to tell you just how much and how deeply I love you." Tigress said now finished as the tears of joy, that the tiger can't seem to help, silently roll down her cheeks.

Po is speechless at all of this. To hear such words, to know they came from her heart, to know that even after fourteen years she still loves him this much. Although she did tell him everyday, this left him at a loss of words. He had no idea what to say after hearing this to properly convey his feelings to her. All he can do is lean in and kiss her. Kiss her with the same tenderness and passion as he did during their first kiss, during their wedding, and the way he kisses her whenever they make love.

For Tigress, she too does not need words. She can feel it in his warm embrace, see it in his smile, taste it in his kiss. His undying love for her.

Something, however, does snap them both out of it and they slowly break the kiss to smell something. The smell of something burning.

"The dumplings!" They both exclaimed in unison turning towards the stove.

**Welp guys that's it guys for chapter 6! Hope y'all liked it - more to come in the next chapter as it will be the continuation and then the celebration. I'm not revealing what the celebration is until it happens, however, I did reveal it to a few friends and they know who they are! The panda village chapters will be a bit longer than I thought but for good reason! Again special thanks to my good friend on tumblr @we-steer-the-ship for co-oping this chapter with me and helping with the ideas. You're the best dude! ****Thanks for reading the story - if ya liked it give it a favorite or follow or maybe even review (as long as they're nice ;) see ya in the next chapter!**

**Peace out!**

**\- Tipofan4life **


	7. A Lover's Teasing and The Masters Plan

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been having a lot of things going on, including mental and anger issues. Pretty stressed out and no one seems to care and lost a few good friends cause I wasn't being careful of the things I said but anyway - moving on! I got a bunch of things planned for undying love and now that I've split it into two parts, I can do them! ****I'm sorry I haven't had much action in this fic but there _is _a reason for that. So please be patient I promise y'all action and a villian is coming soon so be patient and don't stop reading yet. More to come so**** here ya go!**

"The dumplings!"

After turning off the fire and removing the now extra crispy dumplings, the two starred at each other before breaking out in a hearty, yet hysterical laughter over the whole thing. They had completely forgot about the dumplings due to being so caught up in their "moment." But neither one would trade it for the world, for they loved the other deeply and moments like these were to be treasured.

After they had ceased their laughter they hugged once more before looking over towards the burnt dumplings.

"Do you think the kids will still eat them, hun?" Tigress asked still laughing softly - inspecting one doubtfully.

"I'm not sure. I know we don't have enough time to make anymore so we'll have to see." he replied placing them into a bowl and setting them on the kitchen table. Tigress nodded in agreement before Po spoke up again while makimg his way over towards the noodles.

"Hey sweetie, would you like to help me with the noodles and fried tofu?"

The tiger smiled at his nicknames for her and replied, "Sure, Po I would love to, but first I need to help Kara with something."

Po nodded in understanding and Tigress then began to make her way upstairs to help her youngest daughter un-pack. Meanwhile, Jade had managed to claim the biggest room to Hannah's dismay.

"I got it this time, Hannah! You were just a bit too slow back there." the female green-eyed tiger said teasingly.

"Fiiiiine, Jade you won fair and square. But _next_ time this room will be mine, sis." Hannah added and Jade gave a subtle eye roll before helping her sister unpack in the room next to hers.

Jade gave her sister an extra thick blanket that she had packed and she thanked her for it graciously. A sly grin then formed on Hannah's face as she noticed her sister starring out the window, in a trance-like state. She knew _whom_ she was looking and it was time for a much-needed talk.

"Jaaaade?" she said in a teasing sing-song voice. "Will you come here? Its time for us to talk about _that_ panda guy."

Jade froze up and her cheeks blushed deeply. She had been caught and she could no longer hide her crush. "Y-yeah... I-I guess so."

Meanwhile downstairs, Zhan was leading his new girlfriend around the cottage, showing her various rooms, closets, and fun places to hide out. All the while leading her around, his arm locked with hers, and talking in a goofy, foreign accent when they entered a new room - just to make her giggle and laugh. There was just something about the way the female tiger giggled that was just music to Zhan's ears. It was cute to him, but he was too shy to tell her that. He was new to love, so he was understandibly shy, but he just followed what his heart said and what he felt.

"And this 'ma lady dearest, is... the storage closet." he said in a goofy accent gesturing into the walk-in closet with his open paw.

Lily couldn't take it anymore and she laughed out loud, uncontrollably at this. The way he said it was just too funny to her. Zhan couldn't help but chuckle himself as she laughed and he was happy to be able to make _her_ smile.

"Zhan, you are something else..." she said still smiling, shaking her head.

"I know. And I'm cute too, right?" he asked jokingly, raising a brow and putting his free paw on his waist.

Lily smiled and nodded, "Mmhmm. And don't you forget it." she winked seductively to which he blushed, before she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his lips briefly, which he gladly returned, before she parted. A few seconds after she then heard a feint growling.

She looked around with a confused look before she realized where it came from. The tiger smiled at him and tried to withold a giggle.

Zhan's face turned red in embarrassment before he rubbed the back of his head guiltily, "Guess I'm a little hungry hehe." he chuckled bashfully.

"It's ok, _Zhanny_. Let's go and see if dinner is ready shall we?" she suggested lightly tickling his stomach with her fingers and playfully emphasizing _the_ nickname Mei Mei used before.

The young combat-hardened warrior couldn't help but turn completely red at this. "Uhhh... y-yeah... let's do that." he replied and cleared his throat.

Lily just giggled at his reaction and the redness of his face but felt a little guilty. "Sorry Mr. kung fu man, but _that_ nickname your aunt Mei Mei gave was just too cute to pass up."

"Ah, it's ok." he shrugged. "I guess couples like us are supposed to use embarrassing nicknames like this, huh?" he said nudging her arm.

"Of course! Now let's go check on dinner..." she said with a grin before taking his paw and running towards the kitchen with the young man stumbling behind her.

Zhan then unknowingly sighed dreamily at her as she dragged him along. _"She's... just perfect. I'm so glad I met you..." _he thought to himself.

Upon entering the kitchen, they noticed that everyone was there waiting for them. The pair also noticed the smell of noodles and... burnt dumplings?

"Ah, there you two are!" he clapped. "I was just going to call you to say, dinner was ready." Po stated jovially after setting the plates and bowls down on the table in front of the seven chairs.

"Looks like we came just in time. Zhan here was about to die of hunger and I'm rather hungry myself." Lily stated jokingly at the first part, tickling his belly again.

Zhan chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't saying _dying_ of hunger but... I am pretty hungry..."

A second after he said this though, a feint growling was heard from his stomach by everyone in the room, who all bursted into a good laughter after hearing this. Zhan laughed too and slumped, rubbing the back of his head.

Lily kissed his cheek and soon everyone was seated and began to eat. But only a few dared to try the burnt dumplings. They weren't bad but they definitely had a crunch to them.

"Daddy, how did the dumplings get burnt?" Kara asked with her usual sweet voice, knowing her father never burned food. (1 see closing author's note)

Po looked at his lovely wife and the two snickered at each other, "It's a long story, sweetheart." (1 see closing author's note)

She gave a confused look and then Jade leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you later - it was a 'lovers moment.'" she said cheekily but at the same time grateful her parents were still deeply in love with each other instead of fighting and bickering like other couples did, who had lost their closeness and intimate connection. Thankfully this wasn't the case.

She nodded, picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her food. Hannah tried the dumplings but found that they were too crunchy for her tastes, so she gave them to her brother who actually enjoyed the new slightly overcooked, crunchy dumplings. Zhan ate them happily with rosy cheeks and Lily just grinned at him in amusement.

"Well, at least _someone_ likes them." Tigress whispered, nudging Po's arm, snickering quietly.

Po chuckled, "Yep. That boy will eat _anything - _just like me."

The two nodded in agreement still laughing discreetly. After dinner was finished, the kids cleaned up and made their way into the living room to play various board games while Po did the dishes. Tigress helped Po clean up the table. While she worked, she kept looking around the room admiring their surroundings - a smile growing on her face all the while.

Her mind wandered to the conversation she and Po had earlier about a possible future retirement. This was certainly the place to be whenever she and Po retired, to spend the rest of their lives together. Between the small sprinkles of grey growing within her stripes, and the toll teaching was taking on Po's sleep, time spent with his family and wife - retiring was beginning to sound like a better idea, day by day. They were still young but they knew they couldn't do this forever.

_"This place really is perfect." _she observed blissfully in her mind after putting away the last dish and looking out the window._ "We've come so far... and I've never been happier, Po - really. You've given me more joys than I thought I ever deserved. I... just wish I could help you with teaching more than I am so that you're not so tired."_

While she was still deep in her thoughts - gazing out the window, she felt a large pair of warm, burly arms wrap around her midsection. The owner of said arms, then rested his chin on top of her shoulder, nuzzling the side of his head against her's.

The tiger sighed, closing her eyes relaxing into his embrace, placing her paws on top of his, "Po..."

The panda chuckled warmly, "Hey there, awesome wife o' mine." he whispered pressing his muzzle into her neck - kissing it, before biting down gently.

She bent her head back a little, moaning softly in pleasure, before chuckling softly. "What are you up to?" she replied in a voice barely above a whisper, as he bit into her neck passionately once again, elicting the same reaction as before.

Po smiled and discreetly smirked at her reaction, before rubbing the side of his head against hers. "Oh, just wanting to spend time with the ones that matter the most to me - the _one _who matters the most to me - that's _you_ gorgeous!" he stated, lovingly holding her tighter into himself.

The tiger just blushed at his words - chuckling softly before leaning her head back into his chest, "Oh, but Po, you should rest, you know. I've noticed you haven't gotten much sleep recently, hun." she observed quietly.

Po smiled feintly - hints of fatigue in his features, "I know, Ti BUT... it's been a while since you and I got to spend much time together." He said sweetly in his usual charming voice.

"That is true." Tigress replied with a blissful sigh as she closed her eyes in contentment in his arms and purred. "We haven't gone out like we used to...

"I know and I'm so sorry about that, sweetie! I do want to take you out _more_ but-" Po started apologetically but she gently cut him off.

"Hey, it's ok Po - I understand." she smiled raising up his right paw and kissing it gently. Po then smiled in relief - resting his chin on top of the tigers head, before a seductive smile crept up on her face. "Tell ya what. How about you wait for me on the front porch and I'll join you in a bit, ok?" Tigress suggested sitting up and turning around in his embrace to face him.

"Ok, but... what have you got in mind, kitten?" he asked raising a brow, sharing the same seductive tone in his voice, while having a good feeling where this was going.

Tigress smirked as she was released from his arms, "Just you wait and see..." she purred as her tail swished from side to side and Po nodded.

Po watched as she walked away and for a few moments, he stared at her from behind - mesmerized at her graceful steps and movements before he stroked his beard briefly and made his way outside of the cottage to the front porch.

After closing the door behind him, the panda then sat down on the love seat couch positioned near the door, towards the back of the porch. It was a comfortable, serene place to relax or even cuddle, which Po and Tigress would do frequently here. Adjacent to the large couch, was a rope hammock suspended from the rafters for either relaxing or taking a peaceful nap. The wooden, floored porch was decent sized, having dimly lit torches along the edge, and a few small bamboo wind-chimes hanging from the railing. It was a quiet, peaceful place and gave a view that overlooked the entire panda village and all its beauty. Po and Tigress quite enjoyed spending here to unwind, to talk about various things that may be on their hearts, or to just relax in each other's arms, savoring their tender company.

After several minutes, Po then heard the door beside him creak and he knew then who it was. He turned his head and saw his wife adorned in an elegant blue robe which went down to her knees and a sash tied around her waist keeping the garment wrapped around her. The tiger wore a pleasant smile and carried a small tray which held two cups of what appeared to be hot tea. Po was completely awestruck by the sight of her, for her beauty always seemed to take his breath away and from what he could tell, she didn't appear to be wearing much - if any, clothes on underneath the robe. She had since taken the wrappings and sole pad off her feet - leaving them bare, and Po could also see her striped, toned legs below the robe as he admired her up and down.

"Hello, Po." she greeted warmly at the still starring panda.

"H-hey kitten." he replied as he was now blushing a deep scarlet. "Well, d-don't you look lovely!" he complimented sweetly to which the tiger blushed. "Like super, super gorgeous and beautiful!"

"Thanks, Po." she purred. "Thought I'd get comfortable and... look nice for you."

"You look sooo amazing..."

She blushed once more at his complements and then took a seat next to him, sitting down close. "I also brought us some tea..." the tiger said handing him a cup of his favorite tea before sitting the tray on a small table in front of them.

Po took it in his paw and smiled at her lovingly, "Aw, thanks, Ti you're so awesome!" he then blew on the base of the cup and took a sip, savoring its taste.

Tigress nodded with a smile closing her glowing, amber orbs in contentment and in turn took a sip of her own tea before setting the cup down on the tray in front of them. Po finished his cup and placed it next to hers before Tigress slowly reclined back into his chest and the panda accepted - lovingly and tightly wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"I want to talk to you about something, hun."

Po chuckled and scratched the back of her head briefly - causing her already content smile to widen, "So... what's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking..." she began gently, as the panda's paws began to squeeze her thighs gently, as they rested on her lap. "About what we discussed earlier... would this be a good place to settle once we fully retire?" she asked softly looking up at him.

"Should we even retire? I mean... do _you_ want to."

"I think it would be a good idea, Po. We can't keep this up forever after all. The toll its taking on _you_ especially is beginning to worry me."

"Aw Ti, I'm touched that you care about me so much but I think I'll be fine..."

"Po..." she said giving him a knowing, yet caring look that told him she knew he had not been fine.

Po sighed in defeat nodding and thought for a second before a smile quickly formed in his face, "I think it would be perfect! I can't think of any better place - the kids love it here and we're not as far away from our entended family." he pointed out to which Tigress nodded in agreement.

The tiger smiled, "Indeed. It would be nice to not be so far away from our family."

Po's expression then changed to one that was solemn and uncertain, "Yeah but there's one more thing. How could we just leave the Valley of Peace and my dad?"

The tiger soon shared his expression and hummed in thought, "Hmmm, good question."

Meanwhile, back in the cottage near the fireplace in the living room, Zhan and his girlfriend Lily were cuddling in each others arms in silence. Hannah, Jade and Kara however were playing checkers and various games on the floor as they awaited bed time.

Soon Lily gently, released herself from his boyfriend's arms and rose to her feet. Confused, Zhan spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I would just like to dance with you again." the tiger smiled sweetly causing Zhan's smile to return. "Ya know... teach you some new dance moves if you'd like."

"Sure - I would love to! But I'm still not very good at this." he said also standing up, while rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

The female tiger giggled softly, "I am aware of that, noodle man. That's why I'm going to teach you." she winked playfully.

"Ok! Show me how it's done..." he then took a hold of her paws with his and Lily was momentarily immobilized and blood rushed to her cheeks feeling his warm, yet firm paws. She and him have held paws before, but this time, for some reason - it had caught her off guard causing her heart to even skip a beat in the process.

Perhaps it was the look he was giving her with those ruby eyes of his, but nevertheless, Lily broke from her trance-like state and began to show him a new move.

"Ok... there are different kinds of dances, mind you, like folk, cha-cha, and tango that one can learn." she began and started to show him how to do a common folk dance to start off.

"Alright, this seems... easy enough - I think..." he stated already nervous as he tried to copy her moves while being connected to her.

"Hey, relax, Zhan - remember what we did the night before and try not to step on my toes..." she pointed out teasingly as he almost did it three times.

Zhan took a deep breath and exhaled calmly. "Ok, sorry! I-I'll try. I just don't want to mess up and make you mad."

"It's ok, you won't! Just loosen your shoulders and look into my eyes, love."

Zhan did so, and slowly but surely he began to move the same way Lily did with grace and fluidity. She was suprised how fast he caught on and soon he was even trying some of his own moves. The two young lovers then continued to dance around in front of the fireplace in total bliss, gazing deeply into one anothers eyes. Lily rubbed her nose affectionately on Zhan's and the two just giggled.

***on the porch***

"I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, Po. But as long as I'm with you... I'm sure everything will work out." Tigress said to which Po smiled and tilted her head to the side and kissed her deeply on the lips which she accepted.

"I know it will, kitten." he whispered lovingly as they broke their kiss. "You have and always will be my world and reason for living, Tigress." he said with passion in his voice as he rubbed his head affectionately against hers.

"As are you, my panda." she purred and turned around in his arms so that she was sitting on his lap with her legs on both sides of his, straddling him.

Po grinned and placed his paws on her back, and sensually ran them down to her sides causing her to moan softly in pleasure. Po ran his paws along her slim, hour-glass figure feeling the silky softness of her robe, but he couldn't seem to feel anything beneath it.

"Hey... do you have any clothes on under this robe?" he asked with a seductive smirk, feeling quite turned on by his wife's actions.

The tiger smirked in return and placed her paws on his chest, "Leave that to the imagination."

The two chuckled briefly before she spoke up again.

"No... I don't." she whispered and teasingly began to run her paws through his chest fur. "You want me, panda?"

Po nodded and slowly inched his paws towards the front of her waist where the sash was tied and slowly began to undo it. "You know I do, you frisky kitten." he said with lust and seduction lacing his every word.

After undoing the sash, he then then opened up the robe in the front - revealing her beauty and the fact that she indeed wasn't wearing an inch of clothing underneath. Po placed his paws on the collar of the garment and slid it down, causing the robe to fall from her shoulders and land behind her. The panda took in the beautiful sight before him - his eyes taking in every detail from her soft muscles, her white fur along her stomach and chest, and her black stripes on the orange fur on her sides. Po held a rosy expression that just said 'wow' at his lovely wife. The tiger let him look as much as he desired for he always seemed to be breathless at the naked sight of her.

The tiger then leaned down to his face and the two began to kiss passionately and rather roughly. His paws began to roam all over her back and sides as he kissed her deeply. As it became more heated, they moaned into each other's mouths as their hunger for the other was intense. In one swift motion, Po forcefully flipped her over so he was on top facing her and Tigress was on the bottom.

Tigress chuckled as they momentarily broke to gaze into each others eyes, "You know I love it when you're aggressive."

"That's what happens when you tease me so much." he said as he began to send passionate kisses down her neck, occasionally biting down a few times causing her to moan in esctasy.

"Mmmm. You know it's because I love you, right?"

"Yeah I know hehe... I love you too."

Soon Po slipped out of his pants, and the two began to express their love in a more passionate and deeper way.

***Back in the living room***

Zhan and Lily had danced for some time now and Zhan could tell his girlfriend was beginning to look drowsy. Her Sapphire blue orbs seemed to be fighting to stay open and her movements became less smooth. Jade, Hannah and Kara already went to their rooms to get some much needed sleep but Zhan and his girlfriend decided to stay up a little longer just to spend time with each other.

Lily nearly nodded off once more and her head almost fell into Zhan's chest. He chuckled softly thinking it was rather cute but concerned her spoke up.

"You're falling asleep on me." he teased just above a whisper with a grin.

The female tiger giggled sleepily, "I know - I'm sorry. I guess I'm quite sleepy and besides... you do look _really_ comfortable." she stated with a warm smile and playful wink.

"It's ok, Lily." he smiled widely with that handsome dimpled smile of his. "And being part panda I get that a lot." he joked and the two laughed softly.

"Guess we should head to bed, huh?" Zhan observed, seeing her eye lids droop even further.

Lily nodded and before she realized what was happening, Zhan swept the female tiger off her feet and held her bride style in his arms. Lily gasped and blushed in surprise but he assured her it was alright and she willingly let him carry her to her room.

"Sleep tight, princess." he whispered as he kissed her forehead as she nearly fell asleep in his arms.

The tiger just blushed a deep scarlet and smiled before she closed her eyes. _"My, he's so strong... and sweet." _she thought to herself before giving in to sleep.

Zhan brought her up the stairs and into her room, gently placing her into her bed and pulling the covers over his lover.

She awoke slightly and smiled at him sweetly. "Good night, Zhan - thank you..."

The young warrior nodded with the same smile. "No problem at all. Sweet dreams, princess."

"You too, sweet prince..."

Zhan chuckled and his face turned rosy at her use of the nickname. He then kissed her cheek before blowing out her candles and leaving her room closing the sliding door behind him.

"You are really something special, Lily... I... think I wanna keep you..." he whispered to himself before making his way into the room across from her's to sleep.

***On the porch***

The two were now cuddling each other on the couch with a blanket draped over them. Tigress was now on top of Po laying face down - her head just below his chin, snuggled into his chest while purring softly. Her arms were resting on his chest while the panda held her with his arms wrapped around her back - occasionally rubbing his paws through her silky fur.

"We should do this more often, my panda." she whispered with hints of seduction left in her voice.

"Definitely, my love. We should..." he smiled, while rubbing and scratching her back lovingly and before Po could say anything else... she was asleep!

Po noticed and kissed the top of her head. "That must've took a lot out of you more than it did me, kitten." he whispered quietly before he decided to head back inside.

Po carefully and slowly picked her up in his arms - careful not to wake her. Po wrapped her arms securely around his neck and her legs found their way around his midsection by themselves. He then picked up her robe and his shorts that fell to the floor and made sure to keep the blanket wrapped around them.

The panda slipped open the door open, stepping inside, before closing and locking it behind him. He wrapped his arms around his wife once more and carried her to their cozy room. After closing the door behind them and laying their clothes on the floor, Po then carefully crawled into bed with Tigress and pulled the covers over them, encasing the two in a cocoon of warmth.

The tigers eyes opened slightly and she smiled at him sleepily. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so awesome..."

Po kissed her lips briefly and smiled at her in amusement that she had just said that.

"Good night, Tigress. I love you - sleep good, my queen."

"You too... sweet dreams - I love you too, Po; with all my heart and soul."

The two then nuzzled their heads together and quickly fell alseep in each others arms beneath the covers. Little did they know though, something entirely different was going to happen to the both of them that neither would have expected. The candles were blown out by a breeze, leaving a thin, white mist in its wake as the moonlight dinly lit the room.

**Chapter 7 is done, peeps!!!! It's really sweet and romantic, I know but there _is_ a reason as I said before. I'm sorry it's taken so long I've been working in other projects and so many things have been clawing for my attention - so yeah. Also Dragon Chronicle has recently decided to stop beta reading stories - mine including, so if my grammar isn't as stuff isn't as good... well yea. I may have even lost our friendship as well which is really sad but I hope some of you guys still like this. Anywho, hope y'all like the update! Leave a review if ya can and I'll see ya in the next one!** **Which is coming very soon...**

Foot notes:

**_(1) This is a reference I did to a friend of mines fic (user: ace-risk) that I enjoyed very much! The part where Po's daughter calls him "daddy" and he calls her sweetheart is from his fic: Dark Bright 12. Be sure you follow and favorite that dude his stuff is A 'O-GOOD! _**

**Until next time!**

-**Tipofan4life**


	8. Stay with Me

**Short note here but I ask that you fine peeps who have followed this story so far, would share this with other kfp/tipo fans and help me get more favs and follows like the first one. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy nothing much else to say do here ya go!**

**_Now I would like to point out who voices my OC's so y'all can get an idea what they sound like! I don't have all of them yet but here's a few:_**

•**_Teen Zhan Ping is voiced by: Colleen Clickenbeard (teen gohan in Dragon Ball Z)_**

•**_Adult Zhan Ping: Jason Scott Lee (Played Bruce Lee in the movie Dragon.)_**

•**Teen Jade Ping: Natalie Wood**

**_coming soon is the rest of the OC's!_**

A few hours later, Zhan couldn't sleep for some reason; although his bed was comfortable, he tossed and turned for some time, restless before he decided to get up for a midnight snack. Zhan was a little hungry and the panda part of him was telling him to eat, so he thought a snack would help him fall asleep and get some much-needed rest. Zhan lifted the covers off of himself and he shifted his feet to the right side edge of the bed and sat up. As soon as his black bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor of the room, Zhan shivered slightly, getting up with a sleepy stretch.

His room was a little chilly that night, and although he had thick, warm winter fur, it was still rather cold. Zhan began smile a little because he really wanted nothing more than to hold Lily in his arms and fall asleep in her warm embrace. But Lily was in the room across from his, and was most likely already sleeping; furthermore, his mama had forbidden them to do such things. Zhan then rubbed his eyes tiredly and felt his stomach growl.

The panda part of him definitely wanted food, so he listened, rubbing his flat, yet plushy belly, "Yeah, Yeah, I hear ya." he chuckled, and then quietly made his way to the door and slowly slid it open.

After looking up and down the hallway a few times to make sure no one was there, Zhan dropped down on all fours and as his tiger instincts kicked in; they helped him stealthily and quietly make his way down the hallway of the cottage, careful not to make a sound.

Soon he arrived in the fairly large kitchen at the far end of the cottage and he stood up as he walked into the door. After sliding it open, he then went to the pantry and got some food. From the looks of it, his daddy Po had already been there some time ago for his own midnight snack - now the panda was back in his room with his beloved wife, fast asleep with his arms lovingly wrapped around the sleeping tiger - who happily snuggled deeper into his arms in her sleep.

Zhan walked over to and sat down at a small table which had a few small cakes, dumplings, and some buns. The food that the pandas at the village made was always so delicious and mouthwatering that everyone, including Tigress, enjoyed it - but she still thought the food Po cooked was just a little better. Especially his tofu dumplings, which were her favorite.

Meanwhile, in Lily's room, the tiger was not sleeping too well; she was tossing and turning roughly in her sleep, tormented by a painful nightmare of her past.

*Lily's dreamscape*

_The dark void spat forth flashes of red through a thick, celestial mist. Drawing nearer to them, Lily began to recognize the outlines of large, circular symbols… the mark of the peacock. The sounds of screams echoed in the distance, and the tiger slowly followed the terrible sounds to their source in the vaporous haze. The first thing to come into view from the fog were the wolves; they were loosely clustered around the area, pointing their spears at something in their midst. Edging even closer, Lily felt the surrounding air grow frigid, and the breath of the wolves became visible as they snorted and huffed.Then she saw them. There, lying in a heap between the wolves, were the mangled bodies of her parents. She let out a desperate pained gasp, and the wolves immediately turned to her and raised their spears, suddenly aware of her presence. For a few moments no-one moved; the icy look in the eyes of the wolves seemed to be sucking her very soul away. Lily was the first to break the standoff, as her vision began to blur from tears in her eyes, and she turned to run. She ran hard and fast, but she quickly felt the presence of the wolves gaining on her; they left streaks of dark vapor behind them as they darted through the void. One of them came right up behind her, tracking perfectly with her every step. In a single bound, it leaped over her and landed in front – immediately tackling her and planting its jaws around her neck for the killing blow._

**End of Lily's dreamscape***

Lily jumped up from her bed, tears streaking down her face - breathing heavily. Her paws began to shake, and the tiger looked over at the pictures of her and Zhan together - something she did frequently. The tiger calmed down a little, but it wasn't enough; her vision began to blur yet again as she looked at the picture of her and Zhan.

"I'm sorry, Zhan, that I'm so w-weak!" she wheezed out as she choked back a sob, but to no avail.

The young, grieved tiger tried to be strong. She tried to be strong for _him_, but she couldn't for some reason; it seemed the pain was too much for her. She needed him to be strong for he was her strength and true love, but without him, she couldn't help the tears that seemed to flow endlessly from her blue eyes from the painfully realistic nightmare she just endured. Lily placed a paw over her mouth to muffle her sobs and whimpers, trying to calm down, but it was still no use. She had nightmares before but they haven't been like this kind in many years.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Zhan was enjoying the dumplings and cakes he was eating, and the panda part of him was now nearly satisfied. The young man was enjoying the quiet peacefulness that filled the surroundings, when all of a sudden, Zhan's ear twitched when his tiger-like sense of hearing picked up what sounded like... soft, muffled sobs. It was a feint, but Zhan heard it, nonetheless. He could also hear feint hiccups that accompanied the sobs.

Zhan then knew without a doubt where the sobs were coming from, and who they belonged to. It was his girlfriend Lily's. Zhan's eyes widened, and his heart sank as sadness, concern, and worry began to overtake him all at once; it pained him to hear the usually cheerful, happy tiger that he'd just started fall for, cry. He had to do something. Even though they just met, he knew what he felt for her was real and it was something he couldn't deny. It was like something on the inside of him that burned. He then knew what to do. Zhan left the kitchen and, blowing out the candles as fast as he could, ran quickly but quietly on all fours down the hallway towards Lily's room across from his.

As he fast approached her room, he could hear her sobs more clearly and louder. Hearing this made his heart ache at the sound of total despair. It was painful to hear. Zhan, as soft-hearted as he was, started to feel like crying after hearing the one he loved sob. Before long, Zhan arrived in front of her door knowing what to do, so without knocking he reached for the handle of her door and opened it by sliding it open. Zhan walked in and what he saw, he would never forget. He saw in the moonlight, the sobbing tiger sitting on her bed hugging her knees, with both of her paws covering her mouth to muffle her sobs. Her entire body shook as she wept frightfully.

Zhan felt a sharp pain in his heart at the sight and he was about to run up to her to embrace her - to hold her in his arms, knowing she needed him. However, as he began to run over to her, Lily turned to him, got up and ran over to him right into his arms meeting him halfway; she was still sobbing, but happy to see him. He was what she needed right now - that was certain. Zhan felt tears start to well up in his eyes seeing her like this, but he held them back. The young Zhan just embraced her in his arms tightly, loving on her, while she sobbed into his shoulder, not letting up from her hold in the slightest. Zhan then spoke up wanting to know what got her this upset - it just wasn't like her.

"Hey, hey shhh… it's ok. I got you, Lily. Shhh I'm right here." he soothed gently while he lovingly held her. This was almost too much for Zhan - seeing her like this and wanting to take away all of her pain in that moment. A few tears then slipped from his eyes.

"I heard you crying while I was in the kitchen. It hurts me to see you like this, Lily. What happened; what's wrong?" he gently asked the grieved, shaking tiger in his arms. He felt his chest fur begin to soak with tears, and he began to rub her back to soothe her, while he held her close, assuring her he was there for her. And this seemed to help a little.

"It w-was a n-nightmare." she sobbed still not letting up, while her body shook spasmatically in his arms. Zhan just held her closer, knowing how much she needed this. "I'm so s-sorry t-that you have to s-see me like this!"

Zhan then smiled gently but sadly, "It's ok, Lily. No worries; I'm here for you. This just isn't like you, Lily." Zhan was curious as to what her nightmare was about, but he had a pretty good idea.

Lily smiled weakly through her tears, "Thank y-you, Zhan. And I know... I'm sorry I'm so weak! I-I t-tried to be strong for you but I-" she was saying shakily, but Zhan gently cut her off.

Zhan's face saddened at her words, "Lily, you are not weak! You are the strongest person I know." Zhan said while rubbing her back. "And I'm touched that you're trying to be strong for me, but not everyone can be strong forever. The hardest of people even break eventually. It's ok to be vulnerable sometimes – but we're always going to have each other. You don't ever have to feel alone anymore."

After hearing this, her heart melted at his words and knowing he was there for her, she slowly began to relax and calm down in his strong arms. Her sobs slowly lessened. He cared so deeply for her, and his understanding and loving heart of gold was just one of the many things she loved about him.

Lily then smiled, "Thank you, Zhan. For being here for me. This means a lot, and I love you _so_ much for that..." she sighed happily in his warm, protective embrace, not wanting to leave or let go in the slightest. Her sobs soon become occasional hiccups as her breath steadied.

Zhan's cheeks then warmed up a bit as he smiled looking down at her. "No problem, Lily. And I love you too sweetheart..." he purred softly. "Do you want to come to my room and talk about what happened in your dream? It might make you feel better." he whispered gently with that smile of his.

Lily then nodded as a smile came to her face, "I'd like that...very much."

Zhan smiled in return, and the two hesitantly broke the embrace. Lily didn't want to leave his warm embrace but had to briefly.

"C'mere."

Zhan took Lily's paw in his warm one and the two made their way across the hall into Zhan's room.

***In Zhan's room***

Once the two had entered the room, Zhan then lit a few candles on his nightstand before he shut the door behind them and walked over to his bed, sat down, and patted the spot next to him - motioning for the tiger to sit next to him. She did so and Zhan took Lily's left paw in both of his for comfort. Lily smiled softly and squeezed his paw. After a few moments passed he spoke up.

"This dream really scared you, huh?" He whispered softly while gently rubbing her paw.

The young tiger nodded, "Yeah. More than usual too and I tried to be strong - I really did - but... I couldn't." Lily whispered softly as her ears drooped and a sad expression came over her face. Zhan squeezed her paw seeing this.

Zhan then smiled softly, "Hey, I understand. But like I said before it's ok to be vulnerable, just know we are here for you - I'm here for you." He said gently and Lily returned his smile with a sweet one and felt a boost of encouragement inwardly.

Lily whispered a thank you and kissed his cheek before Zhan he spoke up again after a few moments.

"So what was your nightmare about, Lily?" He asked gently as he placed a warm paw on her back causing her to shiver a little.

Lily then scooted closer so there was no space between them and began to tell what her nightmare was about. She tried to leave out a few details but once she looked into those eyes of his and started to tell what happened, she found she couldn't hold anything back. Lily couldn't lie to him and she told him every detail while he listened closely.

Lily then decided it was time to tell him the rest of her story that she left out from earlier. She got up and Zhan, concerned followed and the tiger then spoke up,

"Zhan, I want to tell you the rest of what happened in my story from earlier..." She whispered softly with a gentle look. "There's... more to it but I couldn't tell this part to everyone."

Zhan then smiled gently and nodded, "Ok, I understand but you can tell me. What happened?" He asked curiously.

A blush began to form on the tigers face for what she was going to not only tell him but show him. Anyone else would try to tstke advantage of her but she knew he wouldn't.

The tiger sighed and continued, "Not only can I tell you but I'm also gonna show you, ok?"

Zhan nodded with a smile and Lily had no idea what Zhan would think of her after this and she was a little scared but she trusted him nonetheless. A look concern grew on Zhan's face seeing her flushed cheeks in the candle light but he soon found out why. The tiger then reached down to the bottom of her quipao tunic and began to undo the button clasps on the bottom and work her way up a ways.

Zhan, as innocent as he was, then blushed a deep scarlet and not wanting to look, he quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Lily then laughed softly and inwardly admired his innocence and reveled in the fact that he didn't entertain dirty thoughts about her. "Relax, Zhan. I'm not showing you... THAT. I'm... just showing you something else." She stated gently and matter-of-factly. "You can look - I promise. It's ok." she assured him placing a paw in his shoulder.

Zhan nodded and opened his eyes and turned his head back to face her. Zhan was still blushing, but he was sure she wasn't going to show him something that she wasn't supposed to. Lily then shook her head softly at him before continuing to undo her quipao tunic from the bottom and stopping at the middle.

The tiger then continued her story, "Now the part I left out was after I started to run from the wolves after they took out my parents behind me. A few wolves managed to catch up to me. I ran as hard as I could but one managed to grab me and when they did, they sunk their claws into my sides onto hold me. Before they could kill me, I finally managed to slip free and when I did... they left this..." Lily said with a sigh and pulled back the sides of her quipao tunic, revealing something on her right and left sides.

Zhan's eyes widened and was horrified at what he saw. There, he saw on her sides small, but just barely visible scars obviously left by claws, within her black and white striped fur. Tears threatened to escape his eyes seeing they hurt her like this.

Lily then continued, "I was hurt and they tried to capture me like the others... but I managed to escape just in time and it was the last time... I saw them."

Zhan then dropped to his knees still trying to process all of this. He couldn't believe someone would do something like this - it hurt him deeply. Then, a few tears slipped from his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you, Lily!" He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head into her sides and rubbed his head against her as a few more tears then trickled down his cheeks. Lily's face saddened to seeing this so she placed a paw on his head and rubbed it gently, ruffling his fur.

"Don't cry, Zhan! Things are better now believe me - it's ok." she assured him gently and he pulled his head back and then slowly nodded. But Lily had another concern. "I am curious though... do you still think I'm... well... ya know... pretty, Zhan?" she said not sure what he would think of her but then he smiled.

"Of course, Lily! You are still pretty to me - beautiful even." he said lovingly smiling at her and the tiger just blushed. "These scars don't take away from your beauty Lily, in fact - they add to it! Even though beauty is mostly inward and not entirely looks, you are gorgeous outwardly too, never forget that." he said softly with his usual warm, charming smile. "Also never forget I love you for who you are, Lily."

Lily kissed his cheek, smiling in return and Zhan urged her to continue to tell him the rest of her dream. She agreed and the two sat down after she buttoned up the clasps of her quipao tunic, she continued to tell what happened in her dream. And it wasn't pleasant.

By the time she finished, Lily was nearly in tears again, and after listening to every word, he felt bad for her but was somewhat happy she told him her dream. As Zhan was trying to process what he just heard, Lily was trying her best not to cry again - especially in front of him.

Zhan saw her struggling so thinking fast, he pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his arms around the tiger. Lily happily accepted the embrace and soon relaxed in his arms. The tiger began to feel a sense of peace and calm unlike she had felt in a long time. She felt beyond safe in his arms and it was the best thing.

Zhan rubbed her back and purred softly in her ear making her giggle slightly and a smile grow on her face. A few moments later, after seeing that she is now feeling better he sits back a bit. He relaxes his embrace so now he's holding her hands as they rest on her lap.

Lily smiled and thanked him for listening and being there for her. Zhan told her that's what he's here for. The two share a brief, sweet kiss - after a bit, Lily stands and the two say their goodnights. As she walks out of the room, Zhan smiled happy to have comforted the tiger.

He then laid back down and soon began to get comfortable but then suddenly he can feel his blankets lift as Lily climbs in underneath them, cuddling him tightly with her arms wrapped around his midsection.

"L-lily?" Zhan stutters out in surprise.

"May I stay here with you, please?" she whispers begging to stay wrapped up in his arms and plushy fur all night.

"But we promised my mother...i-if she finds out-" he says nervously but he too wants to stay as much as she does.

"I'm not breaking our promise to wait, Zhan. We're not even thinking about _that_ now. All we would do is sleep." she assures him as she begins to nuzzle her head into his chest while failing to withold a purr of content. His warmth and scent calmed her like nothing else.

Zhan as much as he wants to, is still worried as he knows that even if they don't do anything, if someone were to walk by the door and see them, it would still look as if they were doing something. "I...I dont know." he whispers.

Her embrace then tightens around his torso, "Please." She whispers with shaky breath "I can't face the rest of this night alone. I need you." she said fearing her dream would return if he wasn't there.

Zhan, feeling her trembling paws against his chest, the young man relents and his arms then wrap around her and cuddle her closer until her shivering stops. The feeling of her in his arms was indescribable. With a soft kiss to her forehead, he whispered to her, "Ok... don't worry; you're not alone anymore. I promise." he said gently purring into her ear.

Lily then smiled hearing this and happily snuggles him closer nuzzling her face into his chest. "Thank you, Zhan." she says softly with a sigh. "Love you..."

Zhan then pulled the blankets over them so they were encasing them both and their body heat mingled causing them to become even more drowsy. "You're welcome, my Lily flower... I love you too." he said with a sleepy smile.

Lily then kissed his chest before laying her head back down in his thick warm fur. The two young lovers then quickly fell asleep in each others arms. Zhan finally managed to fall asleep and what could be better than with the one you love so much?

**Chapter 8 is done! I'm sorry it's taken so long I've been working in other projects and so many things have been clawing for my attention - so yeah. I may have also lost my friendship with dragon chronicle and i dont know how to fix it. That's also why the crucible hasn't been updated - haven't heard anything back either and I feel kinda betrayed. Things have been crazy lately and with no one to talk to it sucks even more. Anyway hope y'all like the update sorry about the rant. Leave a review if ya can and I'll see ya in the next one!**

**\- Tipofan4life**


	9. The celebration (Prt1)

**Hey guys chapter 9 is here. Anyway, some major things happened in the last chapter and our boy Zhan could get in some serious trouble but who knows. This chapter is going to be very special and long so stay tuned until the end please! Action is coming soon and for some reason a lot of people in my reviews are really liking this story which really amazed me, so I'm going to start working on it some more. So without further ado the rest of this** **story!**

**_Also before we begin, I would like to mention the next few OC's voice actors._**

**_•Jian (will appear later) is voiced by James_** **_Dean_**

**_•_****_Lily is voiced by (I don't know yet perhaps you guys can help me out? Let me know in the reviews!)_**

**_So with that being said let's get back into the story! More voices coming soon!_**

* * *

It was a cool, foggy morning in the panda village - the sun broke up the clouds and gave everything a warm glow. In the Ping-shan cottage, everyone was sleeping soundly in their cozy rooms, dreaming sweet dreams. In the fireplace only a few glowing coals remained, maintaining a steady heat throughout the cottage.

In Po and Tigress's room, the two lovers were snuggled together under the covers, while their clothes from the night before lay on the floor around them. As the sunlight began to shine through the window, the tiger's face twitched and her ambered eyes slowly began to open. She blinked a few times to clear her vision before a pleasant smile came over her face, remembering the night before. A small purr echoed in her throat softly as she felt the panda's arms around her mid-section from behind tightening in his sleep. He was spooning her in a way that had her back pressed against his chest and stomach. Tigress also remember what day it was and her smile widened.

She then rolled over in his arms so that the striped feline was facing him and taking her paw to his face, she stroked his cheek gently with her thumb. Soon the panda moaned softly and his Jade green orbs opened to see his lovely tiger wife smiling at him. He smiled in returned and his face warmed slightly as she rubbed his cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey, Ti."

"Do you know what today is, hun?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"The day after yesterday?" the panda joked to which the tiger snorted and the two laughed softly.

"No, silly! It's your birthday." Tigress smiled lovingly as her left paw moved to his shoulder.

"Ohhh, riiiight."

The tiger laughed softly once more before touching her nose to his. "Happy birthday, Po."

"Thanks." He smiled back and the two shared a warm kiss on the lips before they parted after a few moments.

"There's a celebration party later today for you." she stated stretching a little under the covers before Po started to get up.

"Yeah, which mean I should probably get up to be ready." he said habitually for he would wake up early to teach at the Jade Palace.

The tiger furrowed her eyebrows and stopped him with her paw at his chest, before he could get out of their bed.

"Not so fast." she said playfully. "The party doesn't start for a few hours yet. I know you panda's usually sleep in, so there's no need to get up early - we're on vacation Po." she reminded him gently as he then layed back down and she moved her way closer to him.

"And besides, didn't _you_ say you wanted to spend more time with your wife?" she asked seductively as she began to teasingly run her feline digits through his chest fur causing him to shiver.

"Yeah." he smirked.

"Well, here's your chance."

"And I think I'll take that chance."

The panda then rolled over so that he was on top of her. The two laughed softly before gazing lovingly into each others eyes. The two were still naked and the warmth from being under the covers, and their close proximity was intoxicating.

"We really do need this. It's been a while since we've been able to have extended time together." Po whispered while cupping both of her cheeks in his paws.

The tiger smiled, "Indeed it has, panda. But I'm all yours now..."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips but the second he did, the tiger surprised him and flipped him over so she was on top. When they broke their kiss they both laughed softly at each others antics.

"I know what we could do to start with, Po."

"What's that?" the panda questioned softly placing his paws on her lower back.

"Well, after my morning meditation, and some heavy sparring with you..." she stated to which the panda bears eyes widened in fear. "... would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Po's expression then softened, "Of course, Tigress! Still as hardcore as ever, huh?" he smiled stroking her cheek.

The tiger nodded, "Certainly. I may be better at expressing my softer side around you and our family, but I am still hardcore - so don't you forget it, panda." she stated in a half-serious tone poking his chest.

Po just grinned and mentally prepared himself for the training session they were about to have later. _"And that's the side of you that made me fall in love with you."_ he thought to himself.

"That's one of the many things I love about you." he said softly before kissing her lips passionately, something that surprised her but she accepted.

"Mush." Tigress said before Po kissed her again.

"Oh, you love it. I don't see you resisting." he teased.

The tiger smiled, "I mean how could I? You're the only one who could make me feel this way." she replied as a feint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Po just smiled at his wife lovingly and a few moments later, they parted and Tigress got off to get dressed and Po did the same. "Join me at the base of the waterfall in half an hour and we can train a bit, ok?" she said, putting on her white and red flowered vest.

"Sure thing! I'll probably do my meditation by the river." He added putting on his pants and new black gi.

Tigress smiled with a gentle nod and after putting on her white pants and ankle bindings, she left to check on their kids before doing her morning routine.

Meanwhile in Jade's room the young female tiger, was having sweet dreams while cuddling her pillow tightly to herself. She wore a happy smile as she dreamed she was cuddling the panda guy she was madly crushing on. The young teen planned on talking to him after the chat she and her sister had the other day. However, today was her father's 40th birthday, so she had that to think about too.

* * *

In her brother Zhan's room, the young man was sleeping peacefully in his bed with his arms tightly wrapped around his tiger girlfriend who he was spooning in a comforting manner manner. She only stirred a few times in her sleep since the night before but he just held her closer everytime he felt her stir until she relaxed. The nightmare surprisingly didn't return like the night before. Lily knew Zhan was there and would be right there to comfort her if anything happened.

The young man soon opened his eyes sleepily - yawning briefly before a smile came over his face as he looked down at the black and white tiger in his arms. They were both rather warm and the scent and closeness of each other was intoxicating. He understood what his mother meant now, for he could feel his hormones raging but he controlled them well. He gently planted a single kiss on her head and after a few moments, her sapphire eyes began to open. Lily then turned around in his arms so that she was facing him and when she did, the female feline was greeted by Zhan's cute, sleepy smile.

"Mmm good morning, princess... You um... sleep ok?" he asked softly while rubbing her back a little.

Lily nodded smiling in return while softly giggling at the nickname and that smile of his, "Good morning to you as well, sweet prince. I certainly did! And... thank you for last night..."

"Hey, it's no problem at all. I'll do anything to help you - anything to make sure you're not scared like that again." he stated solemnly as his embrace around her tightened.

Lily smiled at his words as she hugged him tighter, "I appreciate it - more than you know! I truly believe that we were meant to be, Zhan."

"So do I. Ever since I looked into those blue eyes of yours, I knew you were the one for me. I'm still trying to figure out what I like about you so much."

Lily just giggled softly feeling her own cheeks begin to warm up. "MY, aren't you the romantic one lately?"

"I-I mean it though." he replied shyly.

"I'm glad." she whispered and with that, she simply nuzzled her head into his chest, taking in his welcoming scent as the two began to cuddle a bit.

A few minutes later, however, their moment of serenity would soon be interrupted. Tigress was checking on each of her daughter's rooms to be sure they were ok but when she came to her son's, she noticed the door wasn't closed all the way. Concern instantly gripped her heart as her amber orbs peered through the opening to see if anything was wrong.

When Tigress looked inside, her eyes widened at the sight of her son and the tiger girl cuddling in bed together. Now the female tiger was indignant.

_"What!?__ He slept with her!? How could he have disobeyed me like that..." _Tigress thought angrily but as she began to make her way into Zhan's room to pull them apart, she noticed their clothes were still on and more importantly... they appeared happy. This was evidenced by her son's rosy smile and how tightly the black and white tiger was holding him.

_"It appears their clothes are still intact..." _Tigress observed in thought, pausing for a moment and releasing some of her anger._"Perhaps, I could let this slide... but I still want an explanation for this..." _

She then continued into the room until she was in the center and after a few moments, she spoke up. Rather loudly in fact.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

The two jolted awake, frightfully startled, and they both knew who the angry shout belonged to. The two broke their embrace and squirmed apart blushing a deep scarlet.

"Mrs. Ping-shan! I-It's not what you think..." Lily exclaimed as the two were shaking nervously.

"Ah, m-mama I-I can explain..." Zhan stuttered nervously raising up his paws in defense.

"You better, young man! Did you sleep with this girl? How could you have done this to us!?" she exclaimed demanding an explanation for this behavior.

The male tiger blushed more from embarrassment and quickly shook his head. "N-no mama - it wasn't like that at all. She had a nightmare last night and I wanted to comfort her somehow..." he said looking to the side with a mix of sadness and pain on his face.

Her eyes widened, "Nightmare?" Tigress said now more softly for she had quite a few of those in her experience.

Her black and white son nodded before she continued. "So that was the crying I heard last night?" she said softly turning to Lily with a look of concern. "From you?"

Lily nodded sadly looking away and Zhan continued. "Yeah. I was getting a midnight snack when I heard her and she was too scared to go back to her room alone. We just slept... nothing more." He explained briefly as Lily stayed next to him still a little spooked and Tigress listened carefully thinking for a moment.

"I see." She sighed. "I believe you, son and I do sincerely apologize for yelling at you two - my temper got the best of me..." she said apologetically to Zhan and glanced at Lily.

"It's okay, Mrs. Ping-Shan. It's understandable and I can promise I won't do anything dishonorable with your son." She assured Tigress with a knowing smile sitting closer to Zhan on the bed.

"That's good to hear," Tigress replied more calmly now than before.

"Soooo um... we're not in trouble are we?" Zhan asked coyly.

Tigress shook her head, "Not this time - I'll let it slide." As she said this smiles of relief came to their faces. "I can see she truly makes you happy, and who am I to stand in the way of that. Also today is your father's birthday - so do behave well for him."

"I will."

And with that, Tigress left the two in the room and proceeded to make her way out of the cottage to do her morning routine as usual. Once she left, Zhan and Lily were delighted and hugged each other.

"That... turned out better than I expected - you wanna get up and have some breakfast?" Zhan smiled looking at her sweetly.

"Yeah. I thought for sure I would lose you." She whispered sadly as the tiger looked at the young warrior she had come to love.

He smiled and brushed his nose against hers affectionately, "You won't lose me, Lily - that I can assure you."

She slowly smiled before she pecked his cheek, causing him to blush a bit, and the two got up to make their way towards the kitchen. Upon arrival, Zhan asked her to sit down at one of the chairs and he would make her one of his "specials." Lily smiled and thought this was rather sweet for it was just like the day they first met.

"So what's on the menu today, noodle man?" she asked teasing, using her favorite nickname for him.

The male chuckled, "You'll see. I think you'll really like this one." he said as he began to start a pot of noodles and begin wrapping up some small dumplings.

"Mmm smells really good." the tiger added inhaling the wonderful scent the food emitted from the stove.

A few minutes later, Zhan separated the noodles and added the dumplings to them and set them aside to further cook. Lily waited patiently and gazed upon her busy lover as he was covered in flour from cooking and it looked rather... cute. She giggled softly and tried not to stare but she couldn't help it. Eventually Zhan caught her staring from the corner of his eye and looked at her.

"What - something on my face?" he asked coyly and she just laughed.

"Yes, everywhere, in fact," she said smiling at him and coming over to brush off some of the flour dust from Zhan as he just blushed.

"Oh, I see I must have gotten a bit messy." he added embarrassed.

"It's okay, noodle man. It's cute." she teased and then pecked his cheek before she went back to her seat.

Zhan then rubs his cheek and turned his attention back to the noodles with a hint of red under his cheeks still. He soon mixed the dumplings into the soup on a cooler temperature and got out some bowls. After some time, he then pours two bowls, one for himself and the other for Lily, and brought them over to the table.

"Hope you like these - they're secret ingredient noodles and dumplings." he smiled giving her a bowl.

"Thanks so much! I'm sure they're good coming from you." she winked before grabbing some chopsticks, pulling some up, blowing on it, and taking a bite.

Zhan just smiled bashfully and watched her eat some of the soup. He just loved the way she would slurp up her noodles - it was cute, to say the least.

"Goodness, this tastes amazing!" she exclaimed getting another strand of noodle and dumpling.

"Glad you like it." he smiled charmingly before he too began to eat in the blissful silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the mountains beyond the village, Tigress and Lei Lei were sitting down on a large boulder in the lotus position, meditating together. After half an hour, a thought popped into the tigers' mind, and breaking her trance, Tigress spoke.

"Lei Lei, I have taught you a lot about Chi through my letters, correct?"

The young, female panda broke her trance and opened her eyes to face her, "Oh, yes! It flows through everything and It's become so strong, I can feel it with my whole being now!" she exclaimed happily.

Tigress smiled briefly at her pupil before her face became serious. "Yes, that's good _but_ do you know how to actually channel it?" the tiger questioned.

The panda appeared confused and shook her head, so Tigress stood up to clarify what she meant. After looking around at the mostly frozen surroundings for a while, she finally found a flower that appeared wilted and decrepit. The tiger stood in front of it and looked towards her student.

"You did it once before as a child but you may not remember." the tiger stated before she extended a paw towards the deceased plant as Lei Lei watched in anticipation. "This... is the next step in your training." she said before her eyes then flickered shut and soon the female tiger begins to concentrate her Chi.

Lei Lei watched in amazement as she saw the tigers paw glow a soft yellow, and the withered flower began to illuminate the same color as new life began to flow into the plant and bring upright, fully bloomed. Tigress then opened her eyes and the yellow glow disappeared from her paws, and she looked at her pupil with a smile as she was totally speechless at what she just witnessed.

"Woah, are you saying I can do that?" the panda recovered, still in awe at the demonstration.

"Yes with the proper training and inner peace - nothing is impossible." The tiger stated as she was now at the her pupils side once more.

"Tell me more about this _inner peace_." Lei Lei asked seriously and two began to discuss the topic.

* * *

Back in the Panda Village, everyone was getting ready for the celebration of Po's birthday. Mei Mei was hanging ribbons, while Li Shan and Mr. Ping prepared the large feast that the village would later dig into. Many decorative, Chinese lanterns were hung in the center square and on long bamboo table, adjacent to the food table, a pile of presents was accumulating from the pandas and the Four. Tigress, however, wasn't sure what to get her husband of over fourteen years and this troubled her greatly.

An hour later when Tigress returned from the mountains after training, and having a nice walk with Po, the tiger walked over to Mei Mei. The pandiva was just hanging up the final decorations when she saw her best friend walking towards her with a troubled look on her face. Now Mei Mei knew her best friend enough to know this look wasn't good news.

"Hey now girlfriend, what's with the long face?" The pandiva asked getting down from the ladder that she was on.

"It's Po." Tigress replied sadly, feeling bad that she was the only one who didn't have a present for him. "I didn't really get him anything and seeing all these presents... I don't know what I should give him for his birthday."

Mei Mei nodded in understanding, "Sister, the best presents always come from the heart. But I got you! C'mon let's go to the hot springs and we'll talk about this." She said taking the felines paw but she resisted a little.

Mei Mei feeling her tug back then spoke up again, "Don't worry it'll be fine - this is girl talk, just us." she reassured gently.

Tigress sighed, finally giving in and the two ladies made their way over to the springs. The two stripped their clothes, laying them to the side, before wading into the warm, relaxing water - which was about chest deep, and then they leaned up against the edge to talk.

* * *

Concurrently, at the Panda Village, everyone was getting ready for the celebration, dressing in their most formal attire, and preparing their gifts. At the cottage, Jade, Hannah, and little Kara were dressed in beautiful, long dresses which were bedazzled in many colors that the pandas from the village had to offer. Soon they left and now only Lily and Zhan remained. Lily was already in a stunning blue and gold dress while her boyfriend was buttoning up a white shirt completed with a pair of black silk pants, but was having trouble fastening the top button.

"Dang it, can't get this thing buttoned!" he exclaimed in frustration but Lily just giggled and came to his side.

"Relax hun, let me help you." she said softly and Zhan relaxed hearing her voice and the tiger then gently fastened the top button, finishing off with his tie.

While Lily tied his tie, Zhan soon became lost in the sight of her from the tigers elegant, blue silk dress, to her gentle smile and sapphire blue orbs. Everything about her was breathtaking in his eyes and Zhan couldn't hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks when Lily finished.

She smiled, "There."

"Thanks Lily. You look really pretty by the way..." The young man said coyly, still admiring the feline beauty.

"Anytime! Aw thanks, Zhan you look good yourself there!" the female tiger purred before kissing his lips briefly and he returned her tender kiss.

The two then locked arms and made their way over to the center of the village where the celebration would begin. Upon their arrival, they noticed a few unfamiliar and uninvited guests were already dancing and enjoying some of the food, rather rudely in fact. This made Grandma Panda rather upset. There were about four of them total, consisting of one wolf and three leopards and they proved to be a nuisance to some of the females as they were constantly hitting on them.

"Ugh, this looks like trouble, and the party hasn't even started yet - why are they eating the food?" Lily whispered concerned to Zhan as his siblings arrived noticing the scene.

"I'm not sure." The young male whispered back. "I'll keep an eye on them but right now would you like a drink?" Zhan smiled at her.

Lily nods, "Of course."

With that, Zhan walked off to the drink bar that was some distance away and began to pour his girlfriend a cup of her favorite tea. Meanwhile, the four trouble-makers began to increasingly become more of a nuisance as they were now forcing some of the women to dance with them while they tried to fight back. The young female pandas tried to resist but they proved to be stronger as the four would force them into a side to side dance, not letting go.

"Someone help!" one of them cried out as Zhan heard the commotion coming back with the two drinks.

Lily was horrified at this and as soon as she went to go find Zhan for help, she too was grabbed by one of the strong leopards and forced into a dance as well. She resisted and tried not to let out a scream as the leopard dug his claws into her wrists but failed.

"Oh yeah - I love it when they fight! This one looks really nice, eh?" The leopard said cockily said to his comrade.

"Definitely and maybe we can show her a good time later." the comrade replied to which the young tigers' eyes widened and anger grew in her facial expression as she tried to claw at him while they moved towards the tables.

Zhan heard the familiar scream and knew his girlfriend was in trouble, so he ran back up the steps to where the party was. When he saw what was going on and the leopard that was forcing his lady to dance, Zhan was enraged. A fire seemed to burn in his eyes as he set the drinks down and began to walk towards them speedily. Before he got to them however, he remembered something his mother told him concerning temper.

_"Remember something, son. Don't let your anger get the best of you even in bad situations or you will do something you might regret. If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow." Tigress said to the younger cub on her lap, quoting an old proverb._

After remembering this, Zhan relaxed some, letting his anger go and decided to provide a little entertainment to lighten the situation a bit. Lily saw her lover coming from behind the leopard while she struggled and smiled knowing she would be free soon.

Zhan walked up behind the leopard while he was still jerking Lily around, and tapped him on the shoulder a few times. He turned his head around to see him and looked disgusted.

"What do you want, half-breed?" The leopard responded rudely.

Now, Zhan despised prejudice between mixed species and although his mother taught him he was special, this specific comment still bothered him some, deep down but he didn't show it.

"I want to dance with her." he replied, a goofy smile pulling at his lips.

The leopard scoffed, "This one's mine - get one of your own." he stated, not knowing the tiger was his girlfriend.

A smirk appeared on his face, "She _is _one of my own."

The leopard groaned and stopped dancing, letting the tiger go before he quickly turned around and swung his fist at Zhan's head. However, Zhan's reflexes kicked in as he ducked under the attack with ease, and countered with a lightning-fast punch to the stomach, causing the leopard bend over in pain.

"Wataah!" Zhan exclaimed when he punched him down. Lily recovered as two more leopards we're coming at him from either side.

"Thanks for the save, Zhan but WATCH OUT!" Lily yelled as both of the leopards grabbed a hold of each of his arms to hold him back while simultaneously the one on the right, threw a punch at Zhan's right jaw, jarring his head some.

_Twack!_

Lily flinched seeing him take the hit but, the young warrior quickly recovered, however, and thinking quickly, he performed a backflip to escape their hold on him, and at the same time execute a perfect split kick, taking them both out.

"Hiya!"

After taking these two down, Zhan then cartwheeled into a double, handspring backflip, landing on top of the food table by some small cakes. He took a bite out of one of them before he saw all four of them get back up and come towards him. Zhan tossed the cake to the side and front flipped so that he was directly in front of the table as they closed in. Meanwhile the pandas along with Lily were cheering him on as this was quite the show. Zhan had a particular way of fighting that was different than most such as the warrior shouts at every blow, but it was entertaining to say the least.

As Zhan stood in front of the group of leopards and wolves in his stance, one wolf with a now bloody muzzle, pointed at him ready to take another swing.

"Don't worry guys; he's mine! C'mon, try that again. I'm gonna get you, you little half-breed!" he mocked coming towards the young warrior.

He began throwing three sloppy jabs, all of which the young warrior easily dodged, bobbing his head before the wolf grabbed a hold of Zhan's shirt to contain him. Thinking fast, the young warrior just leaped into the air and thrust both feet into the wolf's chest, sending him flying back into the others and tearing the white shirt off Zhan's back in the process. After seeing what happened to their comrade, the others backed off a bit. Lily on the other hand couldn't help but giggle at this point but Zhan quickly removed the rest of his torn shirt and threw it to the side.

Moving his arms in front of him, Zhan then got into his stance once more as the wolf slowly got back up but this time... with a knife!

"Put it down. No need for this..." Zhan said sternly but the wolf only grinned as some of the villagers began to back off in fear.

"You wanna try this!? Huh?" the canine taunted as Zhan began to circle his opponent while slowly pulling out a small yet long chain from his waistband.

Zhan smirked and began to swing the chain with Kung Fu finesse while the wolf tried to find an opening to stab the warrior. However, the wolf's thrust to his stomach failed when Zhan quickly slipped to the outside of it, while simultaneously wrapping the chain around his wrist and pulling the wolf's head into Zhan's rapid snap punches.

"Watah! Watah! Watah!..." Zhan exclaimed with each punch, knocking the wolf's head back with the force of each blow.

"Ahhh!" Zhan exclaimed once more like a dragon before throwing a powerful, straight side kick directly into the canine's chest, sending him flying back, slamming into Grandma Panda's front door - splintering it into pieces.

Lily's eyes lit up seeing that her boyfriend won and the others seemed to back off. Zhan relaxed from the stance from the kick but cringed when he noticed where the wolf crashed into. Grandma panda was not too pleased however and begin to make her way over to the young warrior.

"You should watch what you're doing, young man - you just destroyed my front door!" She exclaimed before striking his shin with her cane causing him to yelp.

"Ow!" Zhan exclaimed rubbing his leg while his siblings laughed at this. "I'm sorry - I can repair it for you..." he suggested and Grandma panda just cackled.

"I'm just messing with you, boy! It's alright but do try to fix it sometime today..." She stated and Zhan agreed before walking back over to Lily.

"Thank you, my Xiao long." The young female tiger said gratefully, taking his paws in hers, blushing some.

Zhan smiled at this, "Anytime! I couldn't watch some guy do that to you or hurt you." The young warrior said simply before he walked over to the wolf.

He then proceeded to pick up him by the collar and give him a fierce look.

"Leave. NOW."

The wolf, now frightened, nodded shakily and ran towards the snow, covered cliff where they came. Meanwhile, Jade and her other two sisters Hannah and Kara backed the rest of the uninvited guests to the edge of the cliff. In addition to their leader defeated, the other panda kids began throwing snowballs at them, until one by one, they fell off the edge, and into the snowdrift below the village. The villagers applauded merrily and gradually began to resume their festivity.

Zhan then turned furthermore to his girlfriend and grabbed the drink he brought for her, conveying it to the tiger. "Now, where were we?" he smiled softly at her.

Lily took a drink before setting her cup down and throwing her arms around his neck. "I think we were about to dance." she smiled tenderly at him as his muscular arms made their way around her waist.

Zhan chuckled and began to sway with the feline beauty. "I think so too."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hot springs, Tigress and Mei Mei were discussing how Tigress should surprise Po for his birthday.

The pandiva spoke up, "I have a plan. Tell ya what, I have some old dresses that don't quite fit me anymore and I think you should put one of them on to really blow him away while I sing a song for you two!"

Tigress still appeared to be distraught. "But... I'm not even that pretty-" The tiger was saying being Mei Mei cut her off.

"What!? Sure you are! You've always been beautiful, Tigress; I just want to help you bring it out more." she assured her friend, placing a paw on her shoulder.

The tiger's amber eyes shifted towards her friend, "Thanks. You really think this will work?"

"I know it will!" The Pandiva exclaimed. "Now, tell me about this other surprise you had for your man."

Tigress nodded and began to go into detail of her surprise for her husband. Everything appeared to be falling into place for this special celebration but little did Po know, their lives were about to change. The panda village was indeed a special place for hearts young and old.

* * *

**I hope you liked that update! I know it's been a long time but I've been going through a lot such as work, legal stuff, and in writing, being falsely accused of stealing stories, (Which I did not because the person who beta read my fic told me to publish my work and credit them. I did. There was nothing more I could have done.) and discouraged from writing in general because my style isn't perfect grammatically or I'm not doing it to someone's liking. I know that's ridiculous but that's how some people are. I don't write my fanfics to please them but I write because I enjoy it and I like being able to be my own director, if you will, in these stories. I also enjoy the fans and their responses to my work; it's the only thing keeping me going when everyone else has turned their back to hate me for my shortcomings. I don't mean to bring drama into this so I do apologize but some things need to be addressed. Anywho, what could Tigress' surprise be? Furthermore, how will Po respond and what will be the outcome? It's hard to say knowing our Tigress still struggles to show her emotions even though she has improved over the years. Stay tuned for more!****-Tipo-fan-4-life**


End file.
